Senshi at Sea
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: Usagi and her friends embark on a romantic ocean cruise with their boyfriends. But as usual, it isn't all smooth sailing for the girls from Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

Senshi at Sea

. . . . .

A huge, gigantic Thank You to everyone following my stories and their adventures of the Sailor Senshi. I really appreciate it!

I'm wrapping up my series with one final tale (I know! I keep saying that!) which takes place several weeks after 'Trouble in Paradise', at the beginning of the summertime school holiday in Japan. Usagi and her friends embark on a romantic ocean cruise with their boyfriends. But as usual, it isn't all smooth sailing for the girls from Tokyo.

** Rated M for mature/adult situations. **

And with that little disclaimer out of the way, on with the story! :)

. . . . .

Chapter 1:

It was a Friday evening in Tokyo, nearing the end of what had been another blisteringly hot day. The summer sun's rays bore down relentlessly on the city just as it had been doing for much of the last week. With the entirety of the Japanese island chain enveloped in a stifling summer heat wave, pedestrians did not linger long on the streets of the capital.

Inside a comfortably air-conditioned train station in the heart of the Minato ward, a sixteen-year-old girl sat alone in a booth within one of the station's small cafes. She awaited the arrival of a shinkansen, a high-speed bullet train traveling northeast from the Shikoku region of Japan up to Tokyo.

She took another sip of her coffee and glanced again at her watch, waiting anxiously for her fiancee's return from a week of intense Shinto training in that southerly group of islands.

From a hidden speaker somewhere high above, a female voice politely announced the imminent arrival of the train she had been waiting for. The girl promptly collected her purse and strolled over toward the arrivals platform as the streamlined white engine and its chain of sleek passenger cars eased to a stop, as always, precisely on time.

A series of doors slid open in unison and travelers began to disembark, businessmen in rumpled suits clutching their briefcases, families returning home, all mingling with wide-eyed tourists visiting the city for the very first time. She peered through the bustling crowd until at last her gaze fell upon the tall young man that had become the very core of her life. He appeared on the platform pulling a small wheeled suitcase behind him as he strode purposely onward.

She waved, and he soon spotted her and waved back, the grin on his handsome face widening with each step he took. Quickening his pace, it was only a moment before the young lovers were reunited once more.

"Yuuichirou-chan! _I missed you so!"_

Their lips met, two soul-mates sharing a tender moment together amid the throng of people that swirled around them like a human sea.

"Rei darling, remind me _never_ to leave your side _ever_ again" the young Shinto apprentice spoke softly after their lingering kiss had ended. "You were in my thoughts every single second of every solitary day."

The miko smiled. "That's always good to hear, honey." Hand-in-hand they strolled outside onto the street and the boy promptly hailed a passing taxi.

"It's really hot here!" her fiancee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't pick you up in my car" Rei apologized as they climbed into the cab, "but it's impossible to get a parking space near the station." Giving the driver their destination, the happy couple soon arrived at the rear entrance to the Hikawa Jinja and were quickly met by the girl's diminutive grandfather.

"Welcome home, Yuuichirou-chan."

The teen bowed deeply. "It's great to be back, Hino-sensei."

"I've just been in contact with the head priest from your course's shrine" the old man continued. Yuuichirou grinned wryly, knowing his mentor's curiosity about his performance would have gotten the better of him long before the young man's train ride had ended.

_"You were?"_ the teen feigned surprise. "I hope he had something nice to say about me."

The elder Hino smiled warmly. "Hai. You did very well indeed, Yuuichirou-chan. I'm proud of what you accomplished this past week."

"Arigatou, Sensei. I worked and studied really hard." Rei gave him a congratulatory kiss on his cheek before he continued, "Does that mean I can have a day off to rest?" He raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Now that you mention it, it does. In fact, considerably more than a single day."

The apprentice was taken aback. "Really? _No kidding?"_

Rei's grandfather laughed. "How does a whole week sound?"

"I... don't know what to say, Hino-sensei! _Arigatou!"_ He reached out his arms but the man took a quick step back.

"Please don't hug me again, Yuuichirou-chan! My ribs are still aching from the last time."

"Oh! Gomen!" He grinned at his fiancee. "Maybe I can arrange for help from another shrine again, Rei darling. You're just starting your summer break from classes, so we could spend a little free time relaxing together at Mako-chan's house. That is, if you'd like to."

The raven-haired miko smiled up at him with a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. "That won't be necessary, darling. We already have other plans."

"We do?"

"Hai. Come inside and I'll tell you all about them."

. . . . .

Sitting together on their bed, Rei reached for her purse and removed an envelope. "I had two very special visitors to the shrine earlier today. Noriko and Takeo dropped by."

"Mother and Father were here?" her boyfriend exclaimed. "In Tokyo? I'm sorry I missed them."

"It was a very brief visit, Yuuichirou-chan. Your parents were in town on business for just the one day. But..." she waved the envelope in front of his eyes, "long enough to give me this." Smiling happily, she handed it to him and he opened the flap and peeked inside.

"Cruise tickets?"

"Hai! They're sending us on a five-day ocean cruise, honey! _Isn't that wonderful?"_

"It certainly is!" Yuuichirou nodded happily. "A romantic cruise with by beautiful Rei! I'll have to call and thank them. Are they back home in Kyoto tonight?"

"They're still traveling out of town for a while, my love. Going somewhere in Europe, I think." She added, "And as you may have guessed, they were generous enough to buy tickets for all our friends too. Everyone's going with us." The miko suddenly frowned. "I hope Usagi doesn't ruin everything by being seasick the whole time!"

"This is fantastic news!" Yuuichirou slipped his arms around her, but his expression abruptly became one of concern as well. "Rei-chan, I just thought of something. Didn't you and Ami go on an evening cruise around Tokyo Bay last year, and something really bad happened? I remember you telling me about it a while ago."

Rei nodded. "The cruise that was actually a Dark Kingdom plot to steal energy? We did." She reassured him, "But this won't be anything like that, my Yuuichirou. It's a legitimate vacation, aboard a big luxurious ship, and _it will be perfect!"_

"That's a relief!" the teen sighed. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "So... when do we leave?"

"We board Sunday at noon for five days and four nights, with stops at several southern ports. We'll all have private cabins for each couple, and..." her eyes sparkled and her voice became teasingly sensual, "I intend for us to make the most of our time at sea together, lover boy. Especially... the nights."

Yuuichirou promptly donned his usual silly grin. "Aye aye, Captain!"

. . . . .

"You? _On a boat?"_ Shingo laughed so hard he dropped his chopsticks and they clattered across the dinner table. "That'll be another one of your disasters, Usagi-chan! I can picture it already!"

"What's so bad about it?" Usagi scowled. "I've been on a boat before!"

"The rowboats at the park don't count" her younger brother snickered. "And neither does that swan boat you wrecked in Nerima last year. I heard all about_ that_ story."

_"Shut up, Shingo!"_

"Shingo-chan, don't tease your sister" Tsukino Ikuko scolded her son. "She's not a child anymore. She's a young woman now, engaged to be married to a bright young man who's studying medicine at his university."

"That's right!" Usagi nodded vigorously. "You tell him Mama!"

"Tell_ me_ something, Usagi-chan" her sibling asked with a smirk. "How did you trick Mamoru into proposing to you? I'm sure he didn't do it because he likes you. You're too crazy! _And_ clumsy! _And-"_

_"Will you be quiet?"_ Usagi hissed. She quickly finished her meal and carried her bowl to the sink, rinsing it and sticking it angrily in a rack to dry. "I'm going up to my room to start packing!"

As she stormed away she heard her brother call out, "Is it the Titanic?"

Usagi stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her, yelling,_ "Get out of my way, Luna! You're blocking the closet!"_

"I love making her mad like that!" the young boy grinned evilly. Usagi's mother sighed and calmly sipped her tea.

. . . . .

In a tiny third-floor apartment not far away, Kino Makoto said goodbye to her boyfriend and reluctantly hung up the telephone.

_"Well?"_ A blonde girl of the same age but somewhat shorter stature than the tall brunette impatiently tapped her foot on the kitchen's tile floor. _"Speak to me, Mako-chan!"_

Makoto's face broke into a big grin. "It's on! Yuji and Taro have their parents' permission to go on the cruise."

_"Yay!"_ Aino Minako threw her arms in the air and leapt for joy, the bubbly blonde scarcely controlling her delight.

"Calm yourself down, will you?" Makoto said. "There is one piece of bad news. The boys said we can't see them tomorrow."

"Nani? _And why not?"_ Minako's celebration immediately dissipated into slumping shoulders and a pronounced pout.

"Because they'll be really busy, that's why. It's part of the deal they made with their parents. They get to go on the cruise with us, but only if they finish all their weekly chores ahead of time first. So we'll meet up with Yuji and Taro at the Minato station first thing Sunday morning, and take another train to the harbor."

"I guess I can live with that" the blonde muttered. "It's only one day." Her happy mood quickly returned. "Losing a Saturday with my Taro-love is a fair trade to go on an ocean cruise with him! A whole _five days_ together!" she swooned. _"So romantic!_ Isn't it romantic, Mako-chan?"

"I'm really looking forward to it too." The brunette couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with her dearest Yuji, without any cares or interruptions from schoolwork or the outside world. "Since you aren't going anywhere until then, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to the library!" her friend announced.

_"The library?"_ The brunette regarded her future sister-in-law in disbelief. "School's over for the summer, Minako-chan. It's a little late for hitting the books now."

"I'm not going there to waste my day studying boring lessons, Mako-chan. I want to read up on the boat we'll be sailing on. You know, so I can find out ahead of time where everything is and all the important stuff like that." She waggled her index finger at the brunette. "It always pays to be prepared!"

"I thought the only thing _you'd_ want to know about the ship is where your bedroom is" the brunette snorted.

"That's the first and _most important_ thing I need to find out!" Minako added with a giggle. "Did you check our tickets? The name of the ship we'll be on is the Orient Venus! It's _so_ appropriate, don't you think?"

"Does that mean it's going to sink right after it leaves port?"

"No, silly!_ It's my love boat!"_ she swooned again.

Makoto chuckled, "I'm sure the thing could stay tied to the dock for the whole five days and you and Taro would be none the wiser!"

"Maybe!" the blonde winked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

True to her word, the next morning a bright orange Toyota roared into the parking lot of the Azabu library. Immediately spying a rare vacant parking space very near the entrance, Minako promptly gunned her car toward the prized goal and spun the steering wheel as far as it would go. On a bench directly in front of the parking space, a gray-haired old man reading a newspaper looked up as she approached. Horrified, he hastily lifted his legs and swung them up onto the bench out of the way. The hatchback screeched to a stop with only a meter to spare.

He watched a young blonde girl with a bright red bow in her hair pile out of the car and scurry past. "Kids these days!" he muttered. "They're nothing but a menace!_ All of them!"_

Minako sprinted into the large unfamiliar building and paused under an overhead sign. 'Let's see... fiction... non-fiction... history... magazines... _where am I supposed to find information about cruise ships?'_ she wondered, tapping a finger pensively against her lips. She took a step toward the information desk but found the three librarians on duty already busy with patrons. On a hunch, she trekked upstairs to the second floor to begin her nautical quest.

The blonde was greeted by a seemingly endless series of tall shelves, packed with books on every conceivable subject. Across the aisle another forest of shelving vanished out of sight in the distance. She began wandering between uncountable sets of encyclopedia, utterly lost._ 'This is going to take forever!'_ Minako fretted. Becoming flustered, she quickened her step. Hurrying carelessly around one end of a shelf overflowing with science tomes, she promptly collided with someone carrying a small stack of books in their arms. The books slipped free and dropped with muffled thumps onto the carpeted floor.

"Gomen nasai!" Minako apologized, beginning to bow. Her eyes widened. _"Ami-chan!_ I should have known I'd find you here!"

The blue-haired girl smiled back. "Ohayou, Minako-chan! I'm honestly more than a little surprised to find _you_ here in the library, especially with classes being over for the summer."

"Sorry about bumping into you like that._ Clumsy me!_ Let me get your things." Minako hastily stooped and retrieved the fallen literature.

"Ohayou, Minako-chan. Another nice day, isn't it?"

The blonde straightened up to find Urawa Ryo standing beside his girlfriend, his arms also cradling several unfathomable works. "Hi, Ryo-chan!" She giggled as she passed the books back to her studious friend. "Wherever Ami is, you're sure to be there too!"

"Hai" he replied shyly. "We come here quite often together."

"That isn't surprising either! Are you both excited about the cruise tomorrow? _I can't wait!"_

"It's a wonderful way to begin our summer holiday" Ami nodded, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "My Ryo-kun and I are looking for some interesting reading material to bring with us on the trip. It's always good to keep an active mind, especially during long vacation periods."

_"Ami-chan!_ You're not telling me you're both going to be _studying_ during a romantic sea cruise? _Really?"_

"Well... perhaps a little, every now and then."

"Oh, I get it!" Minako winked knowingly at the couple. "You'll be spending time studying as a little break from... your _other_ studying!"

"Ah... we were..." Both teens blushed red.

"Minna, here's a good piece of advice from the Senshi of Love" the blonde offered, keeping her voice low. "You're only young once. Forget the books. _Have fun!_ You know what they say, you have to bake hay while the sun shines!"

"Bake... hay?" Ryo puzzled.

"Hai!" she nodded. "My Taro and I certainly will be" she giggled. "Every chance we get!"

"I... suspect you will, Minako-chan" Ami smiled. "So what brings you to the library this morning?"

"Oh, right!" she laughed. "Maybe you can help steer me in the proper direction. I'm looking for more details about that cruise ship we'll be on, Ami-chan. Would you or Ryo know where I can find that kind of stuff? This place is a maze of confusion!"

"If vessel information is what you're searching for, you'll probably find something upstairs on the third floor, Minako-chan. That's where the vehicle and ship sections are kept. But there's a much easier way-"

"Arigatou!" The blonde nodded, cutting her off. "I'm on it! See you lovebirds at the train station bright and early! And remember what I just said, _don't_ bring silly books with you!" Before Ami could finish speaking Minako disappeared down the hall toward the stairway in a blur of motion.

Ryo chuckled, "That's a first. I've never seen Minako in a library before."

His girlfriend giggled softly. "You may never again, my Ryo-kun." She regarded the stack in her arms. "How much reading material do you think we _should_ bring, honey?"

The teenage boy grinned. "Knowing my Ami's deepest desires as well as I do? Not very much."

_"Ryo-kun!"_ Embarrassed, she quickly looked around to ensure privacy before gently kissing his cheek.

. . . . .

_"Usagi-chan! It's Rei on the phone for you!"_ Shingo hollered up the stairs.

_"Coming!"_ Usagi yelled back. She hurried down and took the receiver from him. Her brother stood grinning at her and she glared sternly at him while shooing him away. "Do you mind? This is a private call!"

"What's the big deal? It's just a phone call. Are you plotting to rule the world someday?"

_"Go away!"_

After her brother had left, Usagi spoke into the mouthpiece. "Konbanwa, Rei-chan. What's up?"

"There you are! I tried calling you at your fiancee's apartment but you obviously aren't with him tonight" came the miko's relieved voice. "What are you doing at home? I was sure you'd be with Mamoru."

"Mamo-chan is finishing up a bunch of important assignments before the trip so I thought it was best if I let him work in peace tonight."

"How considerate of you, Usagi-chan! Wait, is this the _real_ Tsukino Usagi I'm speaking with? It almost sounds like I'm talking to an imposter."

"Is_ that_ why you called?" Usagi growled. "To be rude to me over long distance?"

"Baka! It's not long distance, the shrine's only a ten minute walk from your parents' home. Or half an hour, if _you're_ driving here."

_"Ohh!_ Rei-chan, would it kill you to be nice to me for just a little while? We'll be on the same boat together for five whole days."

"Don't remind me" the miko shuddered. "Anyway, the reason I called is to discuss what clothing you need to bring along."

"Not necessary, Rei-chan! _I'm_ already packed!" the blonde replied smugly. "I finished ten minutes ago, I'll have you know."

"Did you bring formal wear? The ship has two ballrooms and several really nice restaurants, including one that's strictly upscale. I'm planning on having our group dine there a couple of times during the voyage. I don't want you trying to get in wearing that moldy old pink top you always have on when you visit the shrine. Yuuichirou and I certainly don't need _that_ kind of embarrassment!"

"There's nothing wrong with my top!" Usagi shot back. "Besides, I have some new clothes you haven't seen yet. Mamo-chan took me shopping this afternoon."

"Good. Well just remember to bring at least one nice gown and a pair of heels. Something elegant. Evening gloves would be great too, if you have any. If not, I'll loan you a pair of mine."

_"Evening gloves?"_ Usagi frowned. "What about Mako-chan? I don't think she'll have anything like that."

"As a matter of fact, she does" Rei replied to Usagi's surprise. "Our Makoto isn't always the rough-around-the-edges country girl type we usually think of her as. She can be quite the poised, elegant lady at times, Usagi-chan. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"In that case I'll take your spare pair" Usagi agreed.

"Oh, and bring a swimsuit and activewear as well. The ship has a big pool and a tennis court."

Usagi's eyes widened. _"I can swim on the boat?"_

"Hai. But don't go poking around at anything you shouldn't, you_ or_ Minako, or else we may_ all_ end up swimming" Rei warned.

"Fine!" the blonde grumbled. "This means I have to repack my case. And it's already full! Where will I put everything?"

"Leave behind the usual hoard of junk food you never go anywhere without and you'll have plenty of room" the miko advised. "It's getting late and I've already called everyone else about this, so I'm going to go take a bath now. Just remember to show up at the train station on time."

. . . . .

While the two girls were still chatting on the phone in Tokyo, another pair of suitcases were carefully being prepared at a quiet country home not far from Nerima.

Yuji held up a white shirt and examined the collar with a frown. He cast it aside and walked across the hall to his brother's bedroom. "Taro-chan, can I borrow one of your good dress shirts? Mine's getting a little threadbare."

The older of the two siblings looked up from his nearly-filled case and grinned. "Rei's phone call has got you worried, hasn't it? Relax Yuji-chan. I've got it covered." He reached into his closet and pulled out two shirts, tossing them over. "Take these."

"Arigatou. I hope my suit's still nice enough. I haven't worn it since that job interview at the shopping center last autumn."

"I'm sure Mako-chan will like what she sees" Taro chuckled. "By the way, what do you think we should do with the rings? Should we keep them separately, or together in one safe place until the big moment arrives?" He picked up a small glittering diamond-topped gold band from his night table and cradled it in his palm. "I don't want the girls to find them before we formally propose."

"The bag I'm using has a hidden compartment that should be perfect. I'll carry them both" the other teen agreed.

Taro nodded and passed him his ring, the end product of considerable savings and sacrifice as well as a small cash advance from his parents that he had split with Yuji. "All yours, brother. That is, until the second-last day of the cruise." He smiled, "Then it forever belongs to my beautiful Minako."

"I was still wondering about that, Taro-chan. Maybe we should propose to the girls early in the cruise instead of waiting so long."

The seventeen-year-old also reconsidered the idea for a long moment. "Tell you what. Let's see how things develop before we decide when it's best to pop the question. I'm pretty sure my Minako and your Makoto would probably love to have the rings right away, but it may distract them from fully enjoying their holiday. Not only that, but I know we both agree that the exact moment we choose to propose to our girls should be very special."

Yuji nodded. "The ring I bought my Mako-chan isn't anything fancy, certainly not like Rei's or Usagi's, but it's the best I can do" he said quietly. "I only hope Mako-chan will accept the marriage proposal of a sixteen-year-old. She may decide to wait until we're both older." He grinned nervously at his brother. "I've got my fingers crossed, Taro-chan."

Taro thought of his sweet Minako and held up crossed fingers. "Me too, brother. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sunday morning dawned bright, still and clear with the promise of another scorchingly hot day to come. In the courtyard of the Hikawa Jinja, Yuuichirou bowed deeply at two men in their early twenties who had just arrived via taxi.

"Ohayou, Funaki-san, Higo-san. Good to see you both again."

The older of the two apprentices greeted the teen. "Ohayou, Kumada-san. I understand you and Miss Hino are leaving on a cruise today. I wish you a safe and happy voyage."

"Arigatou. Thanks for covering for us again." As they walked toward the shrine, Yuuichirou grinned, "I feel kind of bad about subjecting you to another week with Hino-sensei."

"On the contrary, your fiancee's grandfather is a pleasure to work with. We enjoy our time at Hikawa immensely."

"Are we talking about the same priest?" Yuuichirou joked. "Somehow, I just can't think of Hino-san and pleasure in the same sentence."

_"I heard that, boy."_

Yuuichirou paled. _"Gomen, Hino-sensei!_ I didn't notice you standing over there. What I _meant_ was-"

Rei's grandfather chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Just keep my granddaughter safe and... have a good time."

His student nodded. "I'll do that, Sensei." He hurried into the shrine's living quarters before he managed to let loose another verbal blunder and found Rei still sitting at her writing desk. "The help is here, Rei darling. Are you ready to weigh anchor and set sail? If I stick around here too much longer, Hino-sensei will make me walk the plank!"

The mildly-amused miko looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's a cruise liner Yuuichirou-chan, not a pirate ship." She smiled, "Would you like me to find a parrot to sit on your shoulder? You know, for the full effect?"

"Arrr!"

"Ok, that's enough" Rei groaned. "Knock it off!" She promised, "I'll be ready in a minute, honey. Just making sure I have everything I need before we leave." She returned to the task of checking the items in her purse. "Let's see... money... lipstick... pen... nail file... cigarettes... compact... tissues... tickets..." She paused upon spotting her henshin wand amid the contents and lifted it out. "I wonder if I should bring this?"

"Expecting trouble, Rei darling?"

"None whatsoever" his fiancee answered confidently. "But I'll bring it along... just in case." After another moment she finished her inventory and finally snapped the small red handbag closed. She stood and smiled happily at her love. "I'm ready."

"Do you want me to carry the tickets in my wallet?"

"No, they'll get all bent out of shape. I'll hold them."

"You're the boss. Shall we go, my darling?" Yuuichirou gentlemanly offered her his arm and she looped her hand through it. Walking out of the building together, he mused, "I've always wondered how a woman can keep so much stuff in such a tiny purse. How do you do it, sweetheart? Is there a gateway to another dimension in there?"

"That's a secret for only ladies to know" Rei replied with a sweet smile. Giving her grandfather a parting kiss on the cheek, they bid farewell to the priest and his temporary apprentices, passed under the massive red torii gate and walked down the stone steps to the street below, pulling their luggage behind.

. . . . .

Arriving at the train station, Rei was relieved to find everyone already present and waiting for her and Yuuichirou. She noticed Usagi had on her pink top and sighed, _'I'll bet she wore that thing today just to spite me.'_

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm and raised it to check his watch. "You're nearly late, Rei-chan!" she scolded the miko. Her other hand grasped a brightly-colored paper fan that she wafted vigorously in front of her face. "It's so hot today. Even worse than yesterday! I'm starting to melt!"

"Good!" Rei scoffed. "Maybe the heat will melt your lips together and everyone will have a nice quiet vacation for once."

"Now don't start!" the blonde warned.

_"I'm so excited, Taro-lov_e!" Minako squealed, leaning against her boy so tightly she appeared to be embedded in his side. Her head tipped toward Ami and Ryo and she raised her eyebrows inquisitively. _"So?_ How many books did you two bring along?"

"We took your advice, Minako-chan. Well, sort of" Ryo answered. "Just one small book this time."

"That's the idea!" the blonde beamed back. _"Love on the waves!"_

"And everywhere else, knowing you two" Rei muttered.

Ami giggled at her miko friend's comment before asking, "Did you find the information you were looking for at the library, Minako-chan?"

"Not really. Just a lot of boring, useless technical stuff. But at least I know now how big and heavy the boat is! It's positively huge!"

"You went to the library to learn about the ship?" Rei asked in surprise. "Why didn't you do what everyone else did, Minako-chan? The cruise line has offices all over Tokyo with plenty of brochures about the Orient Venus. It would have saved you a lot of time and effort."

Minako's expression soured._ "Nani?_ I didn't think of that."

Nearby, Yuji fluttered the front of his short-sleeved shirt. "It is really warm today, Mako-chan. Even the air conditioning in the train station is struggling to keep up. I guess it'll feel a lot cooler when we're finally out at sea."

"Don't worry, Yuji honey" his girlfriend answered. "I'll make sure you stay nice and comfortable all week long." Minako began giggling at her and the tall brunette glared back. _"What?"_

"I want to thank you again for this trip, Yuuichirou-chan" Mamoru said. "Your parents are extremely kind and generous to us yet again. I hope we can return the favor some day."

"Think nothing of it, Mamoru-san. My mother and father appreciate the value of having such close friends."

"When my Mamo-chan is a rich and famous doctor, he'll take everyone somewhere nice too!" Usagi promised. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Here comes the train! Minna, we're on our way!"

. . . . .

With typical Japanese efficiency, a swift rail ride south soon had the group disembarking at the nearby port of Yokohama. Following the signs, the happy teens joined a gradually-thickening crowd as they trooped along the Osanbashi pier and neared the terminal.

Makoto took a deep breath. "Now I can _really_ notice the salt in the sea air."

Usagi sniffed the air too. "You're right, Mako-chan. That salty smell is making me hungry!"

_"Everything_ makes you hungry" Rei grumbled. "Yuuichirou-chan, I hope the ship doesn't run out of food before we reach out first port of call."

Usagi glared evilly at the back of the miko's head. For good measure she extended her tongue.

"I know you're making a face at me back there, Usagi-chan. So stop it and act your age!"

Just before they entered the terminal, Usagi spied a long line of seagulls perched atop the nearby railing. "Minna, look at all the birds!"

"Please try not to eat them."

_"Rei-chan!"_

_. . . . ._

"Wow!" Minako's eyes gleamed in awe at the sight of the massive white liner moored at its berth. She gestured toward the ship excitedly, "Isn't it pretty? _Minna, that's my boat!_ The Orient Venus!"

_"Your_ boat?" Makoto asked.

"Of course it is, silly! It has my name on it!" the blonde reminded her. She mused, "I wonder how fast it can go?"

"It has a top speed of twenty nine knots, Minako-chan" Ami promptly replied. "Although it normally operates at approximately twenty two."

"Is that all? _That_ doesn't sound very... Ami-chan, what's a knot?"

As the teens walked up the boarding ramp, Usagi continued fanning herself. "Speed doesn't matter, Minako-chan. As long as it's a lot cooler inside this thing, that's enough for me!"

At the top of the ramp, an attractive young lady in a neatly pressed navy-blue uniform and shoulder-length brown hair greeted the arriving passengers with a flurry of slight bows. "Welcome aboard the Orient Venus! We hope you have a wonderful stay with us." She singled out the oldest of the small party, smiling sweetly at Mamoru. "Good morning sir!"

Usagi immediately frowned, fanning herself faster.

Mamoru politely bowed back. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Miss...?"

"My name is Kono Sayuri" she told the young man, "and I'll be your cruise director during your voyage this week." After checking his ticket, her eyes lingered long on his handsome face. "Your first-class berthing is three decks up. Just follow the signs and you'll find it easily." Her warm smile grew even more welcoming. "It will be my pleasure to serve you in _any_ way I possibly can during your time aboard, Chiba-san. If you should ever need anything... _anything at all_... please don't hesitate to ask."

Usagi's frown grew deeper and her fan became a whooshing blur.

Makoto grinned and gave Ami a gentle nudge. "If Usagi keeps flapping like that she's going to take off and fly away!"

"I don't blame her, Mako-chan" the blue-haired girl whispered back, her eyes growing wide with surprise. "That girl is flirting with Mamoru!" She unconsciously tightened her grip on Ryo's hand.

"Arigatou, Kono-san" Mamoru thanked her. "I'm sure we'll all have a great-"

_"Enough small talk!_ Time to find our room, Mamo-chan!" Usagi physically dragged her guy on board while Rei stood watching the spectacle, snickering quietly. The flustered blonde glared at the director as she passed. _"He_ happens to be_ my_ fiancee!" Usagi announced haughtily with a blatant wave of her left hand, making sure she flaunted her engagement ring in the young woman's face.

"Oh? You're a_ very_ lucky young lady." The crew member turned away to greet the next person in line and Usagi continued her relentless tug on her boyfriend's arm until they were further down the deck and well distant from the ramp.

Usagi suddenly stopped. _"Mamo-chan!"_ she hissed. "Don't you _ever_ speak to her_ ever again!"_

"Look who's getting jealous!" Rei teased. She cautioned her friend, "Usagi-chan, don't go making a scene."

"Uh... she's the ship's cruise director, Usako. She's in charge of all the entertainment on board. It will be rather difficult not to bump into her occasionally."

"Entertainment? _Bump into her?"_ Usagi's pretty face clouded in fury. "Mamo-chan, I'm going to be watching you!" Out came the waggling finger. "Very, _very_ closely! So you'd better behave yourself and _never ever_ forget about me!"

"Of course not, Usako!" her boyfriend replied reassuringly. He reached out to gently stroke her golden hair. "How could I ever forget my beautiful princess? My one true love?"

"Well... you'd better not!_ Or else!"_

"Or else someone will be getting keel-hauled!" Yuuichirou chuckled.

"Yuuichirou-chan, would you _please_ stop it with that ridiculous pirate talk?" Rei groaned in exasperation.

"Aye ay-"

Rei shot him a look.

"Yes dear" her boyfriend mumbled sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"This is just like being in a fancy hotel, Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. She and her friends were riding in an elevator up to their cabins on the highest deck of the massive ship. After suffering through the outside heat, the cool air conditioning was a welcome relief.

"I like my boat even more now!" Minako bubbled. _"So luxurious!_ We don't need to use stairs!"

"It's just an elevator, Minako-chan" Makoto said. "You really should get out more."

"I get out!" her future sister-in-law objected. "I'm an experienced world traveller, silly!"

"I know. You keep reminding us" the brunette sighed. "Every chance you get."

"You'll have to tell me more about your adventures abroad, Minako my sweet" Taro said.

She beamed at him. "Hai! I will, honey-love!"

Usagi glared up at her fiancee. "Remember that promise, Mamo-chan! _No more talking to any strange girls!"_

"I solemnly promise I'll try to avoid them as much as humanly possible, Usako." Mamoru gently kissed her head.

"Good!" As the door slid open, Usagi folded her fan and handed it to Minako. "Here, Minako-chan. I don't want to carry this anymore. You can have it."

"You may need it if that cruise director shows up again" Rei chuckled. "I thought for a minute you were going to throw it at her, Usagi-chan."

"I thought about it" the blonde admitted with a mutter of regret.

The little group trekked down a lushly-carpeted hallway, checking the cabin numbers as they passed a row of closed doors. "Here's our room, Taro-honey!" Minako reached for the handle and swooshed the door open. She immediately began pulling her boyfriend inside.

"Before you two get any of your crazy ideas, after you get settled in we're all supposed to meet outside on the upper deck" Rei told the couple. "The view leaving port is an opportunity I don't think we should miss."

"Hai! We'll be there... maybe!" the blonde giggled. "No promises though!" She and Taro entered their large cabin and closed the door behind them before her friends managed even a brief peek inside.

"I wouldn't count on it, Rei-chan" Makoto laughed. She called out through the closed door, "See you in five days!" Still chuckling, the brunette again took her boyfriend's hand. "Our room is the next one down, Yuji honey. Let's check out the accommodations in this place."

Inside Minako's cabin, the young couple found keys to their room waiting on a small table. Their baggage had already been delivered and neatly stowed off to one side, and a large picture window gave a breathtaking view of the sparkling blue ocean beyond.

"The bed here is huge!" Taro remarked. "A guy could get lost in it."

"Don't worry about_ that_ problem, Taro-love" Minako smiled sweetly. "I'll find you." She noticed two silver knobs inset into the wall near the bed and walked over to turn one. Soft music promptly filled the cabin. "This boat of mine just keeps on getting better and better!" she exclaimed. Curious, she tried the second knob and began clicking through the many channels on offer, surprised to find some of the broadcasts in foreign languages.

Taro sat on the edge of the bed to loosen an overly-snug shoelace. "Having fun playing with that, sweetheart?" he asked with a chuckle.

His girl winked back. "Not _nearly_ as much fun as I have playing with... certain other things, honey-love." Turning away from the controls, she took a step toward her guy but paused and smiled as a song in a language Taro wasn't fluent in issued from the ceiling-mounted speaker.

"I know this tune!" Minako exclaimed. She adjusted the volume a little higher. "I heard it a lot when I was in England."

She immediately began singing along in English to the beat of "Japanese Boy" and impulsively decided to give her man a little impromptu entertainment. Flipping open the fan Usagi had handed her at the elevator, the blonde began swinging it around in a spur-of-the-moment fan dance for her bemused Taro.

The teen sat enthralled as his Minako's moves became increasingly provocative. She danced ever closer to him as she sang,

_"Mister can you tell me where my love has gone..._

_He's a Japanese boy..."_

"I'm not sure what all the words mean honey, but I _love_ the way you say them. " Taro sat watching her with widening eyes, increasingly enraptured by his beautiful lover's slender swaying form.

As she neared him he stood and reached out to take her in his arms, only to have her step back teasingly. She smiled coyly as she danced seductively for her Taro and sang on. He sighed, the fires of longing she always stirred within his heart growing ever hotter.

Minako's smile also grew, along with wanton desire for her young lover. Before the next verse had finished she abruptly tossed the fan aside and fell into his embrace, kissing him passionately.

. . . . .

In the next cabin, Makoto and Yuji heard the music's faint bass beat echoing through the wall.

"Sounds like Minako found the entertainment system" Yuji remarked.

His girl laughed, "This is Aino Minako you're talking about, Yuji honey. In that bedroom with her Taro, she _is_ the entertainment system!"

Usagi suddenly hurried past their opened door. "Minako-chan, I changed my mind! I need my fan back because I'm going outside with-"

Makoto and Yuji heard the nearby door open, then a sharp gasp burst from Usagi's lips. The odango-haired girl shut the door with a slam.

"I have to check on this!" Makoto grinned. She stuck her head into the corridor, spotting Usagi trembling in front of Minako's closed cabin door, her eyes bulging comically wide.

"Something wrong, Usagi-chan?"

_"It was horrible, Mako-chan!_ I saw... _clothes flying everywhere!"_

"I knew it!" the brunette snickered. "Is that_ all_ you saw? Just clothes?"

"Hai!" the blonde gasped, her face pale. "But another five seconds and I would have seen _a lot more!"_

_. . . . ._

Eight teens stood leaning against the upper deck railing near a large swimming pool. While gazing out at the sights of Yokohama harbor, Rei asked Makoto, "Minako and Taro aren't joining us for the sailing, are they?"

"I wouldn't expect them to, Rei-chan" Makoto snickered. "They're... kind of busy."

"Those two are a complete and utter embarrassment!" the miko grumbled. "We haven't even left port yet and they're already at it!"

"I'll say they are!" Usagi blurted. She suddenly leapt in fright as high above her, the ship's horn sounded a long loud note.

_"Aahh! What was that? Are we sinking?"_

Mamoru gently squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Usako. The captain is just signaling our departure."

"Oh! Gomen, Mamo-chan. I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

"Are you frightened?" he softly asked her.

"Usagi nearly walked in on Minako and Taro, Mamoru-san" Makoto explained. "That's more than enough to scare anybody!"

"Ah. _Now_ I understand" the university freshman chuckled.

Rei snorted, "That could emotionally scar someone for life!" She quickly added, "As if Usagi needed any help in that area. She's been a nervous wreck since the day we first met."

"Well... they should have locked their door first!" Usagi muttered.

He and his friends felt the hull of the massive ship began to move sideways as two tugboats pushed the vessel away from its berth. High above them, seagulls dipped and soared in random patterns, squawking noisily at each other.

I really like this, Mako-chan." Yuji slipped one arm around the love of his life, his other hand joining in the customary wave the departing passengers gave to those staying behind on shore. "There's a feeling about being on the ocean that you just can't find in a vegetable garden in Nerima."

"The lure of the sea is a strong one, Yuji-chan" Ami said. "I'm quite enjoying this too. It feels almost... familiar." She remarked, "Ryo-kun, I think I'd like to go for a dip in the pool later. Care to join me honey?"

"I'm with you, Ami my love." He smiled and softly kissed her cheek. "As I always will be."

"Rei darling, how about we take a stroll around the ship after we've left port?" Yuuichirou asked. "I could really go for a coffee."

"Hai" the miko nodded. "Me too. This afternoon we can all wander around and get a feel for the ship's layout. I checked the itinerary and the first formal dinner isn't until tomorrow, so we all have plenty of free time to relax until then."

. . . . .

The Orient Venus soon left the tugboats and Yokohama far behind, its sharply sloping bow carving gracefully through the rippling waves as it entered open ocean. On the upper deck, Usagi and Mamoru enjoyed the comfortably cool and tangy sea breeze. She and her fiancee had settled into deck chairs and the blonde indulged in a soda and a bag of chips while Ami and Ryo swam with a dozen other passengers in the nearby pool.

"Mamo-chan, I don't see many others our age. Mostly just a bunch of old people."

"These cruises aren't exactly cheap, Usako. And a lot of retirees enjoy taking them."

Makoto and Yuji walked up to them in their bathing suits and Usagi held out her snack. "Care for a chip?"

"Not right now, thanks" Makoto politely declined. "Yuji and I are going for an afternoon swim."

"Ok, suit yourselves" the blonde shrugged. "If you get hungry, there's a bunch of vending machines through that door over there" she pointed while holding a large chip between her fingers. A sudden screech startled the girl and the chip was snatched from her hand by a white blur. A seagull landed on the deck not far away and swallowed the morsel in two swift gulps.

_"Ohh! That stupid bird stole my food!"_ Usagi fumed. She glared angrily at it and it flew off.

"Don't wave anything edible around like that" Makoto advised. "It probably thought you were trying to feed it." She and Yuji walked toward the pool. "I'll never understand that girl" the brunette sighed. "This ship has a bunch of fancy restaurants and cafes and she's eating from a vending machine!"

Usagi reached defiantly into the bag for another bite, muttering, "Let's see it try_ that_ trick again! I'll be ready next time! _Fuzzy little thief!"_

At the pool, Makoto gracefully leapt from the diving board and surfaced not far from Ami. "I can tell someone's really loving this!" she spoke while treading water.

"Hai! It's so nice and relaxing, isn't it?" the blue-haired girl smiled back. "My Ryo-kun and I are planning on swimming a lot these next few days." The young trio watched Yuji take his dive.

He swam underwater over to his girl and surfaced close beside her.

"Well hello, handsome" Makoto grinned.

"Hi, beautiful" her boy smiled back shyly. "Come here often?"

Ami giggled while Ryo complimented his friend, "That was a very clean dive, Yuji-chan."

"Arigatou, Ryo-chan. I've been practicing a lot more at the public pool in Nerima ever since we got back from the Okinawa trip. Though I'll never be as good at swimming as Ami or you are."

_"Oy!"_

A sudden noisy outburst attracted the teens and other swimmers' attention. Makoto laughed, "I see the war ashore rages on!"

_"Give me back my chips, you evil little monster!"_ Usagi was sprinting down the deck toward the pool in hot pursuit of a seagull, her precious bag of chips clamped firmly in its beak as it scurried along. _"Don't make me punish you!"_

"You tell him, Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled.

The bird stopped at the pool's edge and eyed the rapidly approaching girl.

_"I've got you now!"_ Usagi gloated, cackling wickedly.

The gull dropped the bag and took to the air. With a triumphant yell, Usagi reached for the chips, slipped on the wet tile and promptly toppled over the edge into the shallow end of the pool with an ungraceful splash.

Her friends quickly swam over to help the spluttering blonde while Mamoru bolted from his deck chair to join them at poolside.

_"What happened?"_ Usagi spat out a mouthful of water while taking her fiancee's outstretched hand.

Makoto couldn't help herself. "You just had a battle of wits with a bird, Usagi-chan. And you lost."

_"Ohh! I hate birds!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

First, a quick note: I received a couple of questions about the song Minako danced to in the previous chapter. 'Japanese Boy' was a British one-hit-wonder in the early '80s and a video of it is on Youtube for anyone interested. I'm assuming it was probably still being played on the radio occasionally during the time Minako was living in England.

. . . . .

Ryo set his comb down on a glass-topped table in the cabin after a quick tidy of his dark hair. "That should do it. Are you ready for dinner with me, my beautiful Ami?" He was wearing a light blue short sleeved shirt and gray dress slacks and his girlfriend's eyes lit up at the sight of her handsome young man awaiting her reply. Ryo smiled at her and she walked over to him in a prim yellow dress and gently took his hand.

"I'm ready, Ryo-kun. Let's dine." The couple strolled out of the cabin they shared and locked it, passing by Rei and Yuuichirou's room on their way to the elevator.

"That odango-atama is as bad as Minako! In her own unique, clumsy way." The miko's voice could be faintly heard through her closed cabin door. _"Falling into the pool!_ And right in front of the other passengers too! I'm glad we weren't there, Yuuichirou-chan. I would have died of embarrassment!"

"Sounds like Rei is still upset about Usagi's little accident" Ryo murmured.

"Hai, Ryo-kun. Yuuichirou noticed several businessmen and their families on the cruise who know his parents quite well. I guess Rei doesn't want any horror stories getting back to Takeo and Noriko about the trip."

"Horror stories?" Ryo grinned. "I thought it was kind of funny, watching Usagi chase that seagull. But getting wet... not quite so much."

"Ryo-kun!"

"I feel really bad for Usagi, my love. But there honestly wasn't any harm done apart from having her clothes soaked, and perhaps some loss of face. I'm very relieved she didn't hurt herself."

"It could have happened to any one of us" Ami replied in defense of her close friend. "Usagi was just... unfortunate."

"On the bright side, at least she got her chips back." He kissed his giggling girlfriend's cheek as they waited for the elevator. "While we're on the subject of food, I'm feeling more than a little hungry myself. Is that casual restaurant on deck five where we're still planning on going?"

Ami nodded. "I believe a light meal is most appropriate for our first evening aboard, don't you? We certainly wouldn't want to overindulge and feel too sleepy to... study later."

"Hai. Definitely not." Even after sharing so much time together in the past year and the very intimate relationship that had rapidly blossomed between them, Ryo's face still produced a slight blush at the thought of the romantic night ahead for him and his girl. With her sparkling blue eyes, her bright smile and that pretty dress that suited her so perfectly, he couldn't resist stealing another kiss. Ryo slowly eased toward her and Ami's eyes fluttered closed as his lips neared hers, but both shy teens were startled when the elevator door suddenly slid open.

"Hi lovebirds!" Makoto and Yuji stepped into the corridor and the brunette asked, "Heading out for dinner?"

"We're on our way there now, Mako-chan. I'm quite curious about the cuisine on a cruise ship, and the incredible selection they offer here makes for a difficult choice. We thought we'd start off with something slightly more casual our first day onboard."

"Good idea, Ami-chan. We'll be going down for a quick bite soon too." She chuckled, "Whatever you do, promise me you'll stay away from those vending machines!"

"We'll definitely avoid them, Mako-chan" Ami answered with a smile. Taking her boyfriend's hand she boarded the elevator and after a smooth ride down and a full minute of walking through the massive ship they found themselves strolling through a large, well-appointed atrium. Two thickly carpeted spiral staircases with gleaming chrome handrails disappeared down from the deck they were on while another led upward. The brightly-lit area sported a white grand piano and a number of overstuffed leather seats and small tables arrayed around a bar at one end. The couple took a curving path between a number of passengers who were milling about and soon arrived at their destination, a quiet bistro. After guiding them to their richly upholstered seats, a waitress presented Ami and Ryo with menus and a wine list.

"I think I'll enjoy a glass of wine with dinner tonight, Ryo-kun" Ami decided.

"We're allowed to do that here?"

"Hai. We're in international waters now, my love. We can legally consume alcohol at dinner if we choose to" his girlfriend said. "Not only that, but this cruise Yuuichirou's parents were so kind to arrange for everyone is all-expenses-paid. So let's make the most of it." Selecting a glass of wine each, they both ordered sushi and held hands across their small round table while they waited for their meal to arrive.

"How is the love of my life finding her cruise so far?" Ryo asked. "Having fun, I hope!"

His girl sipped her beverage and responded with a happy smile. "I love vacationing out on the ocean like this! I could get used to this kind of luxury, honey. So _very_ easily."

"Me too. We'll have to add an occasional holiday at sea to our list of things to do every now and then after we're married."

"Definitely" Ami smiled. She asked, "You don't feel any seasickness?"

"None at all." Ryo's blue eyes twinkled in the restaurant's soft lighting. "Perhaps I have sailed somewhere before. Maybe we both did in our previous lives together" he added thoughtfully.

"I had that exact same feeling earlier, darling" Ami replied. Her radiant smile made the young man's heart race with joy.

The sushi soon arrived and the young lovers chatted while they ate. "Perhaps after dinner you'd like to go out on deck for a little fresh night air before we retire?" Ryo suggested after ingesting another delicious bite of the colorful fish-and-rice combination. "The starry sky must be incredibly bright and clear out here on the ocean" he mused, only vaguely aware that someone passing close behind him paused to linger.

"Hai. The stars really are breathtaking at sea."

The statement did not come from his girlfriend across the table but from the person at his back. Puzzled, Ryo turned around to find an attractive girl of about sixteen with shoulder-length auburn hair and matching brown eyes smiling sweetly at him.

"You simply must go out on deck later" she insisted. "You and your sister would enjoy the view."

Ami's pretty lips pursed to hide a growing frown while Ryo quickly explained, "Mizuno-san isn't my sister, Miss..."

"I'm sorry, how rude of me!" the girl exclaimed. "My name is Arai Namiko. And... you would be..?"

"I'm Urawa Ryo. And the beautiful lady with me is Mizuno Ami. She's my-"

"Konbanwa, Mizuno-san." The newcomer's good evening greeting to the blue-hired girl seemed friendly enough, if somewhat stiff. Namiko smiled warmly at Ryo, "And a_ very_ good evening to_ you,_ Urawa-san. I do hope you're both enjoying your cruise."

"Uh... we are very much, thank you" Ami spoke up. Something about the girl's demeanor bothered her, and she certainly didn't like the way Namiko's attention was focused almost entirely on her boyfriend.

"I really should be going" Namiko sighed after a glance at her watch. "I'll _definitely_ make it a point to say hello again if I see you around later, Urawa-san. Oh, and if you have any questions about the cruise, _or_ the Orient Venus, ask away! I know quite a lot about it. Nearly as much as the cruise director."

"You do?" Ryo asked.

"Hai. It goes with the territory, I suppose." She winked at him and Ami felt her face beginning to redden. "My father happens to be the ship's captain."

"Oh! _That_ explains it" Ryo chuckled. "Having your father in charge, I mean."

"Good night, Urawa-san. And... uh... Mizuno-san, was it?" She slowly walked away, but not before pausing to give Ryo a sweet parting smile. "Be seeing you!"

Ryo turned back to see his girl staring at him.

"Uh... is something wrong, Ami-chan?"

"Not yet."

He immediately picked up on the reason for his love's uneasy mood. "Ami darling, let's forget about her. This is a huge ship, she'll probably never cross our paths again in the next few days."

'Now I know how Usagi felt earlier' Ami thought. But after a moment her smile returned. "Gomen, Ryo-kun. I'm sorry for my behavior just now. It wasn't warranted. It's just that..." she sighed, "seeing her smiling at you like that reminded me of a... rather unpleasant memory from last year."

Her boyfriend nodded understandingly. "That new girl in our class who tried to make me her boyfriend."

"Hai. _That_ one" Ami answered, unwilling to even utter the student's name.

"My beautiful Ami, my bride-to-be, please try to forget those bad memories. I gave you my heart and confessed my love for you that very morning last year, and I'm still yours and yours alone. And that's how it will _always_ be."

"I love you." She stood and offered him her hand. "Let's go out on deck and see those stars together, my Ryo-kun."

The look of boundless love in Ryo's expression made her heart skip a beat. All thoughts of the interruption by the captain's daughter were quickly forgotten. He gently gathered her soft warm hand in his. "Hai. Let's."

. . . . .

Ami and her boyfriend made their way toward the stern of the ship. The vessel's lights were not as bright there and it seemed to be less-frequented by the other passengers. The young lovers hoped the sky would be dark enough to give them a good view of the heavens.

Arriving on the deck, they spotted Minako and Taro already standing near the deck's railing, holding each other tenderly in the shadows. Ami hesitated, but Minako noticed their arrival and waved them over.

"Hi guys! Come join us!"

"Konbanwa Minako-chan, Taro-chan." Ami and Ryo met them at the rail, a muted whoosh of water churning behind the ship adding a soft backdrop to the stillness around them.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Ryo asked the couple. "I can recommend that bistro on deck five. Their sushi is great."

"We had planned to, Ryo-chan." Taro smiled at the beautiful blonde in his arms. "But something... uh... came up."

Minako giggled, "It did, didn't it?"

Blushing at his girl's double entendre, the young man quickly changed the subject, asking, "What brings you out here tonight? Getting some fresh sea air?"

"We thought we'd do a little stargazing before we turn in" Ami replied. "Is that why you're here?"

Minako seemed surprised by the question. "Stars?_ Up in the sky?_ To be honest, Ami-chan, I haven't had the chance to look up yet! Except for..." she giggled again, "in my cabin with my Taro-love! You know, when we were-"

"I understand, Minako-chan." Ami interrupted her friend as discreetly as she could and both couples took a moment to gaze skyward. The view did not disappoint, and the girls silently held their lovers close as the heavens revealed their true majesty, seemingly for them alone.

"Stunning" Taro breathed. "Even the clearest nights in Nerima have never looked this good."

"It really is incredible" Ryo added. The four teens gasped as one as a shooting star blazed high overhead, leaving a long but fleeting trail before flickering from view.

_"Minna, did you see that?"_ Minako blurted. "That's a sign of good luck! We should all make a wish from our heart and it will come true." She cautioned, "Don't tell anyone else though, or it will break the spell!" The blonde immediately closed her eyes and made her wish, hoping that someday soon her Taro-chan would ask her to be his bride.

Taro thought of the very special gift waiting for Minako in Yuji's suitcase and hoped that by the time this cruise was over, she would be leaving the Orient Venus close by his side and happily wearing his engagement ring on her finger.

. . . . .

"Come _on,_ Rei-chan! Join us!_ It'll be fun!"_ Usagi begged.

Rei frowned. "You have the weirdest idea of fun imaginable, Usagi-chan. Fine. If it makes you happy, Yuuichirou and I will go to dinner with you and Mamoru. At least with your fiancee there, we can have an enjoyable, intellectual conversation during our meal."

"Arigatou!" Usagi beamed. "I promise we'll all have a great time!"

"What could possibly go wrong?" Rei asked herself aloud. "As far as I know there aren't any swimming pools inside any of the restaurants." She asked Yuuichirou, "Want to try that sushi place Ami and Ryo said they were going to check out, honey?"

"Your first mate is game for anything, sweetheart" the Shinto apprentice grinned. He saluted his fiancee. "Lead on, Admiral!"

Usagi stepped through Rei's cabin door into the hall, pulling Mamoru with her with Yuuichirou and Rei following close behind. The blonde abruptly froze, the smile on her pretty face transforming into a scowl. In an instant she released her fiancee's arm and spun around to face him like a pirouetting ballerina, latching onto his waist with both hands. Usagi physically shoved the much taller boy back into the cabin. Caught off-guard at his sudden reversal, Mamoru staggered backward, colliding with Yuuichirou who then bumped into Rei. The miko lost her balance and fell sprawling onto her bed as Usagi slammed the cabin door closed.

_"Baka! Now what are you doing?"_ Rei yelled. She sat up and glared past the two confused boys. "The restaurants aren't in_ here,_ odango-atama!"

"We're not leaving yet, Rei-chan!" Usagi answered sternly. "That flirty cruise director is coming down the hall! I won't allow her to talk to my Mamo-chan again! No, _no, NO!"_

"You're not just insane, you're insanely paranoid, Usagi-chan!" Rei growled. She stood and smoothed her skirt. "That woman has probably forgotten all about Mamoru by now. Do you have any idea how many passengers there are on this ship?"

"Doesn't matter." Usagi pressed her ear to the door, listening intently. "Sounds like the coast is clear" she eventually spoke in a near-whisper. "But... maybe we should wait another minute, just to be safe."

"Dinner is a disaster and we haven't even left the cabin yet. I should have known!"

"I'm just protecting my fiancee from that evil woman, if you must know!" Usagi shot back.

"Oh? So who's protecting him from_ you?"_

_Quiet, Rei-chan!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

After a pleasant and surprisingly uneventful dinner with Usagi and Mamoru, Rei summoned her friends to her cabin to discuss activities for the next day's planned stopover in Nagoya. "I know it's getting late, but this shouldn't take long. I was wondering if everyone would like to see the city as a group tomorrow, or split up." She wasn't surprised when she realized two of the teens were missing. "Has anyone seen Minako and Taro today?" the miko asked.

"We were with them on the rear deck about an hour ago, Rei-chan" Ami said. "They were still there when we came inside."

Rei feigned surprise. "I'm shocked! You mean they actually left their cabin for a few minutes and walked around the ship like normal people? Yuji-chan, I should apologize on behalf of all of us. I'm sorry that blonde maniac friend of ours has corrupted your brother so badly."

_"Hey!_ I didn't do anything!" Usagi objected.

"I wasn't talking about you! I meant the_ other_ blonde maniac" Rei grumbled. "Pay attention!"

Makoto's boyfriend laughed. "I honestly don't think he minds, Rei-chan."

The miko smiled and shook her head. "Probably not, Yuji-chan." She thought, "Maybe they snuck back inside already. Usagi-chan!" she ordered. "You're nearest the door. Go check Minako and Taro's cabin for them please. Tell them to get over here for a minute."

_"Nani?"_ Usagi folded her arms in defiance. _"No way, Rei-chan! I'm_ not going anywhere near _that_ bedroom. One scare was enough, thank you very much!" Mamoru gently patted his fiancee's freshly-quivering shoulder.

"I'll go" Makoto volunteered. She grinned wickedly. "It's about time those two came up for a little air!"

She strode down the corridor and arrived at Minako's closed door. 'Now how should I handle this?' she pondered. 'Maybe a gentle knock? Or I could always try jiggling the doorknob... _Who am I kidding?'_ the brunette grinned. 'Time for the _direct_ approach!'

_"Hey you two!"_ Makoto bellowed at the door. _"Rei wants to see you about tomorrow's stop in Nagoya!"_

Back in the miko's cabin, Rei cringed. "That was subtle."

"Mako-chan certainly doesn't beat around the bush!" Ami giggled.

A moment later the tallest girl in the group returned. "No luck, Rei-chan. Either they aren't back yet or they're unconscious." Makoto chuckled, "Probably from sheer exhaustion."

"Both of those are equally possible" Rei muttered. "Well we're not going to waste time tramping all over the ship looking for them. We'll plan our day and they can join us tomorrow if they want." She asked, "Anyone have any suggestions?"

_"I do!"_ Usagi stuck up her hand as though she were still sitting in class with Haruna-sensei. "I want to try the Nagoya meshi!" She looked pleadingly at her guy. _"Can we,_ Mamo-chan? I heard it's really delicious."

"Of course, Usako."

"We just had a nice meal and you're already thinking about food again?" the miko grumbled. "Fine, we can have lunch together while we're ashore. I wouldn't want to interfere with odango-atama's unquenchable appetite."

Usagi stuck her tongue out.

"That face really suits you, Usagi-chan. It's a big improvement over how you normally look."

_"Miserable!"_

Are there any other ideas that don't involve eating?" Rei asked her other friends hopefully.

"My Ryo-kun and I would like to visit the Tokugawa Art Museum" Ami said. "Some of Japan's most precious national treasures are kept there. We'd love to see them."

"That's certainly doable" Rei nodded. "I definitely want to see the Atsuta Shrine, so we can add that to our list of stops too."

"Another shrine, honey?" Yuuichirou groaned. "I'll be expecting your grandfather to pop out from behind a komainu and start yelling at me!"

"I think you'll survive, lover boy" the miko smirked. "Ok, I suppose we can spend the rest of our visit to Nagoya sightseeing around the city. I'm planning on bringing home plenty of nice pictures of our trip to show Ojii-chan."

"You have a new camera?" Makoto asked.

"Hai. I got it about a month ago Mako-chan, but haven't had the chance to give it a really proper tryout yet." She glared sternly at Usagi. "And_ this_ time, don't put your clumsy fingers anywhere near my camera, ok? You already lost my first one on that resort trip last year, remember?"

"I remember" Usagi mumbled. She scowled back, "Some people never forget even one teeny tiny little mistake!"

"I've been trying to" Rei muttered.

. . . . .

A few minutes later the remaining activities for the teens' day ashore had been decided upon and everyone filed out of the shrine maiden's cabin. Yuuichirou closed the door. "You're an incredible planner, Rei darling. I'm sure if we're ever in charge of a shrine together, it'll run just like clockwork."

"I always try my best, honey" Rei smiled coyly. "At _everything_ I do." Her arms encircled her fiancee. "But enough about business. Now it's time for pleasure."

"Sure!" Yuuichirou joked. "How about a game of tennis?"

Rei pressed her fingers against his chest. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, lover boy."

"No? A little shuffleboard then?" her boyfriend teased. "Or a card game down in the casino? _I know,_ how about-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

_. . . . ._

The sun was descending across the late-afternoon sky when the eight friends returned to the dock where the Orient Venus was moored. Rei slipped her camera from her bag and gestured toward the vessel. "Minna, just one more shot please. A group picture of everyone standing beside the ship would be really nice."

"Not_ another_ picture!" Usagi grumbled. "That's all you've done for the last six hours, Rei-chan! This is your fifth roll of film!"

"You'll thank me for the memories later, Usagi-chan." She asked a nearby crew member if he would mind taking the shot and handed him her camera. She stood beside her Yuuichirou and the other teens clustered around them.

_"Minna, wait!"_ a familiar female voice blurted from on deck. Minako and Taro hurried down the ramp to join their friends. _"Don't forget about us!"_

"Well well!" Rei scoffed. "Look who finally turned up! Where were you two hiding all day? As if I couldn't guess!"

"We were busy, Rei-chan! Last night we played tennis for a while, and today we went shopping. Would you like to see what I bought my Taro-love?" Minako giggled. "It's _really_ sexy!" She smiled sweetly up at her guy. "Just like me!"

"I think I'll pass" the miko muttered.

After the shot, everyone returned to their cabins to prepare for their first formal dinner of the cruise. As she slipped into her pink evening gown, Usagi began lecturing her fiancee about the perils of other women. "Mamo-chan, that cruise director will probably be at dinner tonight. If she starts talking to you again, I'm going to get mad!"

Mamoru gently caressed her cheek. "Don't worry, Usako. I promise to do my best to avoid her. I want you to be happy on our holiday, not jealous or upset" he said before donning his black dinner jacket.

"I'd be a lot happier if she wasn't here at all!" the blonde stated. She turned around. "Would you mind zipping me up?" Her love complied and she thanked him with a kiss.

"How do I look, Mamo-chan?"

"Simply stunning, Usako" Mamoru replied with a loving smile. "Truly the most beautiful princess in the history of the Moon Kingdom."

_"Your_ princess, Mamo-chan." Usagi slipped into her pumps and opened their cabin door. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to ask the other girls to help me keep that evil woman away from you."

"Uh... it really isn't necessary, my love." Her fiancee solemnly placed his hand on his heart. "I promise to behave."

_"Yes it is necessary!"_ Usagi fretted. "You're_ so_ handsome, and seeing you all dressed up like that will make her want to hang around you even more!_ I simply won't allow it!"_ Her mind made up, she left her cabin and hurried next door to Rei and Yuuichirou's room. She was surprised to find the door open and Ami standing inside, wearing a flattering pale blue gown and matching heels.

The blue-haired girl seemed a touch unsettled. Usagi listened as her close friend asked the miko, "Rei-chan, I'd really like to have the negatives from that last roll of film you shot, if you don't mind. At least the one of Ryo and me."

"Ami-chan, there's really no need to concern yourself about the film. I know you didn't like it when I took that surprise picture of you and Ryo kissing in the museum." Rei chuckled, "I thought it would make a cute shot. Anyway, why are you so worried about such a small thing? It's not like we haven't seen you kiss your Ryo a million times before."

"But... never on film, Rei-chan" her friend objected. "It's a _very_ personal thing to us" she said shyly.

"Are you afraid I'll post the picture all over Tokyo?" Rei teased. "Then you shouldn't have hid behind that pillar with your boyfriend!" She slipped on her evening gloves while Ami's frown deepened.

Usagi immediately stepped forward. _"Rei-chan!"_ she exclaimed. "That fuchsia gown you're wearing is so beautiful! Is it new? You and Yuuichirou make such a sweet couple."

"You really think so?" the miko smiled. "Arigatou, Usagi-chan."

"What this moment needs is a picture!" Usagi insisted. She picked up Rei's camera from the table. "Stand over there in front of the window and I'll take one for you" she volunteered. "It'll look great in your family album."

Rei nodded. "Ok. But please don't drop my new camera." She and her fiancee positioned themselves beside the large window and Yuuichirou slipped an arm around his girl while Usagi fumbled with the device. "How do you turn this stupid thing on?" she muttered.

"There's a button near the top" the miko instructed. "Not the little one near the bottom, that one opens the back. Press the big one."

_"Got it!"_ Usagi raised the camera to her eye and deliberately pressed the wrong button. The back of the camera popped open, exposing the film inside to the bright cabin lights._ "Oops!"_

_"Baka!_ Now look what you've done, Usagi-chan! _You've ruined the whole roll!"_ Rei yelled. "Can't you do anything right?"

_"Gomen, Rei-chan!_ It was an accident" Usagi apologized. "Why do they make these things so confusing anyway?"

Rei snatched the camera from her hand. "It isn't hard if you think about what you're doing first!" She sighed, "Well it's too late now. Ami-chan, you don't have to worry anymore about that shot of you and Ryo kissing. Thanks to Usagi the entire roll is spoiled."

"We'll meet you and Yuuichirou at the elevator in five minutes, Rei-chan!" Usagi blurted. She shot from the room before Rei had time to yell at her again, with Ami following close behind.

The studious girl caught up to her and smiled happily, "Arigatou, Usagi-chan" she whispered. "I know you did that just for me."

Usagi winked at her friend. "Ami-chan, cameras are _so_ complicated these days. I don't think I'll_ ever_ understand photography!"

. . . . .

The five couples gathered beside the gleaming steel elevator doors, awaiting their ride down to the deck where the first-class dining room was situated. While Minako was chatting excitedly with Makoto about her day, Taro took the opportunity to distract his brother. They both took a few steps back, out of earshot of their girls and their other friends. "Did you bring them, Yuji-chan?"

"Hai." Yuji nodded and reached into a pocket of his dark grey suit, discreetly passing his sibling a tissue containing Minako's engagement ring. "You think tonight could be the big night?"

"Maybe" Taro said. "At least we'll be ready to propose if the right moment presents itself." He grinned at his brother. "Nervous?"

_"Who, me?"_ Yuji asked. "Scared to death, actually! What if Mako-chan says no-"

"What are you boys talking about over there?" Minako walked up to them and took Taro's hand, her elegant gold gown swirling gracefully around the pretty blonde's legs.

"Uh... nothing much, Minako honey. Just some guy talk" Taro answered. He regarded his girl with a smile that radiated the love he felt for her within his heart. "I have to say it again, sweetheart. You look absolutely ravishing tonight!"

"Arigatou, honey-love!" Minako beamed at her boy's compliment. "You look incredible yourself, my Taro! Then again, aren't you _always_ incredible?" She giggled. "I certainly think so!"

The elevator doors slid open. "Time for dinner, 'Mister Incredible'" Yuji teased his brother. The teens boarded the lift and Ryo pressed the button for deck two. They started down for what everyone, Yuji and Taro in particular, hoped would be a very special evening to remember.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The five young couples entered the large dining room and gazed around in awe at their opulent surroundings. From the ceiling high above them several crystal chandeliers sparkled diffused light upon over a dozen small circular tables while three additional long rectangular tables surrounded the room's borders. A fourth wall was unobstructed, composed of polished mahogany paneling and appeared hinged as though it was able to fold away from sight. Several of the ship's officers were standing nearby in immaculately pressed white uniforms, chatting quietly with their guests.

"Minna, I've reserved one of those big tables for us tonight" Rei told her friends. Feeling self-conscious at the apparent affluence of the other first-class passengers, she frowned as Usagi wasted little time in impulsively dragging her boyfriend to the center and largest of the rectangular tables.

_ "Usagi-chan!"_ the miko hissed. _"You can't sit there!"_

The blonde glared back. "Why not? There's plenty of empty seats for everyone."

"That's the Captain's table!" Rei motioned her away with a subdued but brisk wave. "You have to be_ invited_ to sit with him. Get back over here before you make a fool of yourself!" She kept her voice low and gestured to one side of the room. _"There's_ our table!"

"Gomen!" Embarrassed, Usagi steered Mamoru to where Rei was discreetly pointing. Her boyfriend slid out her chair for her and Usagi smiled at him as she took her seat. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan. You're such a gentleman to me!"

"Only the best for my princess, Usako."

Her friends' male companions also graciously held out chairs for their girls and after everyone had settled into their appropriate places the blonde muttered, "I like this table a lot better anyway. It's more private."

"Try not to embarrass us again" Rei warned her in a stern tone. _"Please!"_

"I won't do it again!" Usagi promised. "Now bring on the food!" she blurted. _"I'm starving!"_

_"That_ promise lasted a whole half-second" the miko sighed. "Nearly a new record."

Minako watched several stewards appear from a side door, pushing gleaming trolleys containing before-dinner drinks. Soft background music added an extra touch of ambiance. _"Taro-love, isn't this all just so elegant?"_ Minako swooned. She immediately kissed her boyfriend's cheek, eased away slightly, smiled, then kissed him again.

Rei begged the love-sick blonde, "Minako-chan, would you _please_ try to restrain yourself during dinner tonight? Just for an hour or so?" the raven-haired girl asked hopefully. "That's all. I'm not asking for the moon."

"No promises!" Minako giggled. She slid her chair closer and leaned snugly against her boyfriend, her blue eyes shimmering. He slipped an arm around her and she tilted her head up to him. "This is_ so_ romantic, honey-love! Sitting close to you like this while surrounded by luxury really puts me in the mood!"

"As if_ that_ needed any more help" the miko muttered. "She's been 'in the mood' ever since they first met."

While the other guests mingled and engaged in quiet conversation, a steward appeared and began filling the teens' water glasses. "A glass of water for each of us and another bucketful to throw over my blonde friend at the other end of the table, please" Makoto joked with the man, causing him to break into a grin.

"I'll see what I can do about that, miss" the steward chuckled as he filled her glass.

Across the table from Usagi, Ami whispered to her boyfriend, "Usagi isn't going to like who I just spotted, Ryo-kun."

Overhearing, Usagi quickly spun around in her chair to peer behind her._ "Ohh!"_ she scowled. _"I knew it!_ That evil cruise director is here!" Upon spying the attractive young lady across the room, the blonde reached up to cover her fiancee's eyes with her palm. "Don't look, Mamo-chan!"

"Stop that!" Rei growled. "You're acting like a child!"

"If she comes over here I'm telling her to get lost" Usagi vowed unrepentantly.

_"Don't you dare!"_ Rei warned. Her frown instantly transformed into a polite smile as the steward filled her water glass. "Arigatou."

"I wonder what's behind that movable wall?" Yuji pondered aloud.

"If I remember the ship's layout, that opens up into the adjoining ballroom, Yuji-chan" Ryo said. "I guess they keep it closed until after dinner for a more intimate atmosphere here."

_"Ballroom dancing?"_ His friend paled. "Mako-chan, I'm not very good at that. Not good at all!"

The brunette beside him smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it, Yuji my love. If you feel lost, just follow my lead."

"I may need lots of help" her boyfriend grinned. "My love, you are one _incredible_ woman. How did I ever manage to find you?"

"Destiny, Yuji-chan" Makoto answered happily. "It was meant to be. _We_ were meant to be."

A moment later it was Ami's turn to frown. The girl she and her boyfriend had met at the restaurant the previous night seemingly appeared from nowhere and promptly strolled up to the table across from her Ryo. _"Konbanwa, Urawa-san!_ So nice to see you again!"

"Uh... good evening, Arai-san" Ryo replied. He had been discreetly holding Ami's hand beneath the table and felt her fingers instantly tighten around his. "I... uh... suppose you'll be dining with your father tonight, since he's the captain."

"I will be" Namiko sighed. "These cruises are usually filled with older guests. It can get really stuffy and boring at times. It's a _very_ pleasant surprise to finally meet such a handsome young man like you on one." She made it a point to check his ring finger. "And still single too!"

As his friends looked on, Ryo blushed and fixed his gaze on the tablecloth. He was shocked to hear the captain's daughter ask Ami, "I know you're traveling together... uh... Mizuno-san? Hai, that's your name." She smiled just a little too sweetly at the blue-haired girl, "I certainly hope you won't mind if I were to ask your date for a dance later? _Arigatou!"_ Ami's grip tightened even further around Ryo's hand as the girl smugly walked away without waiting for a reply.

Further down the table, Makoto whispered, "If this goes much further there could be trouble tonight, Yuji-chan."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart" Yuji nodded. "Ami looks _really_ upset."

"Can you blame her, honey? She has every right to be, with that snooty girl acting so pushy toward her Ryo." The brunette grinned wickedly. "Just let her try any of_ that_ nonsense with you and she's going for a cruise, that's for sure._ Cruising right over the side of the ship!_ That's where _she's_ going!"

Yuuichirou contained his grin and leaned to whisper in Rei's ear, "This could be a very interesting evening, Rei darling. Are you up for an all-out brawl at sea?" he asked with a chuckle.

_"Why me?"_ the miko sighed. "And why _now?_ All I'm asking for is one quiet dinner together."

Sensing his girl's growing apprehension, Yuuichirou remarked, "And the plot thickens further, sweetheart. See that man over there? The one in the grey suit two tables down?"

Rei followed her boyfriend's gaze to a gentleman in his late forties who was attentively reaching out to light his wife's cigarette. As he extended his arm she caught sight of the gleaming gold cufflinks on his white shirt and what had to be an obscenely-expensive Rolex watch glittering from his wrist, all protruding from the sleeve of a perfectly tailored Armani suit. "Hai. I see him." She turned her head toward her boyfriend with a surprised expression. "You _know_ that man?"

"That's Miyagi Akihiro, honey. A very close friend of my parents and an _extremely_ wealthy businessman." Yuuichirou wondered, "I'm surprised he's on a cruise like this instead of out on his yacht somewhere. Maybe it's still docked in Honolulu."

_"He has his own private yacht?"_ Rei's eyebrows shot up, the sixteen-year-old miko still struggling to come to grips with the kind of life her fiancee's parents and their friends regularly enjoyed.

"That's right, sweetheart. It's a big one too. My parents and I were on it for a couple of days two years ago when we went to Hawaii." Yuuichirou grinned, "We're rubbing shoulders with the very well-to-do tonight, Rei-chan." He stood and offered his stunned fiancee his hand. "We really should go over and say hello."

Rei nodded numbly, and after quickly straightening her gown and donning her best and brightest smile, accompanied her young man across the room to meet his parents' friends.

Minako watched Rei and Yuuichirou leave the table, but her eyes were abruptly diverted by the approach of another woman. "Don't look now, Usagi-chan" she tittered, "but your old friend the cruise director is on her way over!"

_"Nani?"_

Before Usagi could react, her nemesis materialized alongside her fiancee. "Minna, a _very_ good evening to all of you!" she said cheerfully. "Chiba-san, you're in for a real treat tonight!"

_'_I bet you'd like to _be _that treat too, wouldn't you?' Usagi grumbled under her breath. She raised her water glass for an angry sip and the liquid within sloshed around as though it were experiencing a mild earthquake.

The cruise director continued, "Our master chef aboard the Orient Venus is one of the very best, on_ any_ cruise line" she announced with pride. "Did you know that before joining us, he worked for many years in an exclusive Paris restaurant?"

"I wasn't aware of that, Kono-san" Mamoru replied. "In that case, dinner tonight should be quite spectacular."

"Hai. _Spectacular"_ Sayuri repeated softly and slowly. She leaned closer and winked at the university student, her fingertips lightly resting on Mamoru's shoulder. "I've put in a good word with him, so you and your friends can expect something _extra special_ on the menu tonight."

"Arigatou, Kono-san. We really appreciate your trouble."

_"But of course,_ Chiba-san. Only the very best will do for_ my_ passengers! I'll be along later to ensure you're having a wonderful time." She giggled, "But for now, duty calls!"

Usagi sat fuming in her seat, too upset to utter a word at first. Finally the blonde parroted mockingly, _"Duty calls! He he he!_ I'm _so spectacular!"_

Minako and Taro both burst out laughing, only to receive a polite and almost comically-stern scolding from Ami. "You really shouldn't laugh at Usagi like that! I understand completely how she feels at this instant. It's obvious that woman likes Mamoru-san, perhaps a little _too_ much."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Usagi-chan." Taro tried his best to calm the seething girl. "Don't think for one minute that your Mamoru is the least bit attracted to her. He's in love with you."

"I hope so" Usagi pouted, looking sadly up into her boyfriend's face with huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Usako, my love, you have absolutely nothing to fear." Mamoru gently took her hand, whispering, "You are, and will _forever_ be, my only love."

"I'm sure she's not after a permanent arrangement with him anyway, Usagi-chan" Minako chimed in. "I've heard all about_ that_ type of girl before. She's nothing more than a... a _gold miner!"_

"Ah, I think the phrase you're looking for is 'gold digger', Minako-chan" Ami suggested.

"That too! She's_ all_ those things!" the blonde nodded.

"Arigatou, minna" Usagi said. "I appreciate everyone trying to calm me down. But..." she vowed, "if that evil woman tries to get any closer to my Mamo-chan, I'm going to punish her in the most serious way I can think of!_ Hai!"_ she nodded briskly. _"I'm going to do it!"_

"Usagi-chan, please don't react in haste. Try to remain calm and in control of your emotions" Ami pleaded. "You mustn't exaggerate a chance encounter like this all out of.. proportion... to..." Her words faded as from the corner of her eye she noticed Namiko, sitting at the captain's table and staring directly at her Ryo. Her boyfriend must have sensed someone focusing intently on him and he looked up. Namiko smiled sweetly at Ryo and wiggled her fingers in a cute, coy wave.

"What were you saying, Ami-chan? Usagi asked. "You drifted away on me while you were talking."

The shy, studious girl's blue eyes met Usagi's. "Usagi-chan?"

"Yes, Ami-chan?"

"If you need any help thinking of ideas on how to punish that woman... just ask me._ I have plenty!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Usagi nodded vigorously. _"Hai!_ We'll team up, Ami-chan! Together we won't let those wicked girls get away with _anything!"_

"Get away with what, Usako?" Mamoru asked. "I hope you aren't up to your scheming ways again."

"Who? Sweet, innocent_ us?"_ Usagi asked innocently. "Would _we_ do anything like_ that,_ Mamo-chan?"

"If you think your guys are involved? I'm sure _you_ would, Usako" her fiancee laughed.

"You know me too well" the blonde sighed.

The captain of the vessel entered the dining room and greeted several passengers on the way to his table. He announced, "Good evening, everyone. For those of you I haven't had the pleasure of personally meeting yet, I'm Arai Yuudai, captain of the Orient Venus. On behalf of my crew, I'd like to thank all of you who've joined us here tonight in the first-class dining room for sailing with us on our cruise this week. I hope your voyage will prove to be most enjoyable."

"Could be better" Usagi muttered under her breath.

"Now now, Usako. Don't be that way" Mamoru whispered to his pouting girl.

A minute later, Rei and Yuuichirou returned to their seats and the miko breathed a relieved sigh. "Yuuichirou-chan, you weren't kidding about how wealthy your parents' friends are. That guy just _oozes_ money and class. Though he and his wife both seem like really nice people."

"They are, Rei darling. My father met Akihiro when they were at university together and they've been close friends ever since."

"He looks filthy rich" Makoto remarked.

"That's no exaggeration, Mako-chan" Rei told her. "One of his companies recently bought a majority share in the cruise line that operates the Orient Venus and several other ships. He thought he and his wife should experience their offerings first hand, so he's taking his wife on this cruise to get a feel for their investment." The miko added, "I only hope nothing goes wrong. I'm sure Noriko and Takeo will hear all about it if Usagi starts acting like an idiot." She glowered at the blonde who was talking to Mamoru, oblivious to the miko's stern glare. "She'd better behave tonight!"

"It isn't just Usagi, Rei-chan. You may have Ami to worry about now too" the brunette quietly warned her miko friend. "That girl sitting at the center table has eyes for Ryo. She's the captain's daughter."

"Wonderful" Rei groaned. "But that shouldn't be _too _much of a problem, Mako-chan. I know I can rely on Ami of all people to always act like a lady should."

The captain took his seat and as if on cue a bevy of stewards arrived, some filling the passengers' wine glasses with umeshu while others began serving the first course of the evening's dinner. Usagi took a deep gulp from the long-stemmed glass and smacked her lips appreciatively. "This stuff's not bad!"

"Go easy on the wine, Usako" Mamoru cautioned. "We'll be dancing later."

"You're supposed to_ sip_ wine, Usagi-chan" Rei hissed down the table. "Not guzzle down the whole glass at once like a thirsty yak at a watering hole! Where are your manners?"

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" Usagi replied haughtily. "You're ruining the mood."

. . . . .

To the miko's great relief the formal dinner progressed peacefully and as the cruise director had promised, the repast was outstanding.

"I wonder if I can talk to the chef sometime and maybe get a few pointers" Makoto mused. "His tofu in crab sauce is perfect."

"It is really good, but I like your cooking a lot more, sweetheart" her boyfriend said. "_You_ should be the one giving _him_ cooking tips!"

"Stop it! Yuji honey, you're embarrassing me" the brunette replied modestly. "Though I love hearing you say that!"

"Just telling it like it is" Yuji said proudly. "No one does it better than my Mako-chan."

Minako's smiling face instantly peered around her boyfriend. _"Is that so, Mako-chan?"_ she tittered, catching the brunette in an all-to-rare blush.

"You know perfectly well what Yuji means!" Makoto growled.

"I'm sure I do!" she winked back.

_"Minako-chan!"_

Ami had been sitting quietly during the meal, trying her best to take her mind off that annoying girl at the captain's table. She sat back when her empty plate was collected and the fourth course, miso glazed cod, was placed before her.

She managed a soft giggle at the still-ravenous girl across the table. "Arigatou!" Usagi beamed at the steward. "Just what I was looking for! More yummy food!" The blonde immediately attacked the fish with vigor. "I just can't get enough tonight!"

"I have that problem too, Usagi-chan" Minako smiled. "I can't get enough _any_ night!"

"I was talking about the food, Minako-chan" Usagi snickered between bites. "Not what _you're_ thinking!"

"Oh... well, the food's good too!" Minako giggled. "Not as delicious as my Taro's kisses though!"

"Just listen to those two, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei grumbled from further down the table. "I've never met anyone with such one-track minds!"

"I have" her boyfriend said.

"Oh?" The miko raised an eyebrow. "Who would _that_ be?"

Yuuichirou grinned at her without answering.

"Well..." Rei smiled coyly. _"That's_ different. At least_ I_ can keep my dignity and composure when dining out. When we're alone in our cabin later... that's another matter entirely, lover boy." She heard an abrupt clatter and glanced at Ami. The blue-haired girl had dropped her knife and was staring at the captain's table, where Namiko had just taken a sip of wine. The girl had somehow managed to catch Ryo's attention again and was sensuously slipping her tongue slowly across her moist red lips. The teenage boy's eyes went wide and he quickly looked away.

Makoto noticed it too and leaned behind the miko. "_Psst! Ami-chan!"_

Shaken by Namiko's bold gesture toward her boyfriend, Ami looked numbly back at Makoto, her expression blank.

"Want me to put a stop to that funny business for you?" the brunette offered. "I'd be more than happy to have a talk with that girl, if you'd like me to. Just say the word."

"Mako-chan, no!" Rei pleaded. "I know all too well what your little 'talks' involve. Please forget it!"

"I'm only trying to help a good friend, Rei-chan" Makoto replied quietly.

"That won't be necessary, Mako-chan" Ami said. "But thank you anyway." She took Ryo's free hand and smiled lovingly at him. "We'll handle this in our own way."

. . . . .

Usagi tossed her linen napkin on the table and sighed happily. "That dessert was wonderful, Mamo-chan! So tasty! What was it called again?"

"It's creme brulee, Usako. It _was_ excellent, I have to admit. Sayuri wasn't exaggerating about the chef's skills."

His fiancee abruptly scowled. "Don't you_ dare_ mention that horrible name again!"

"Gomen nasai, Usako."

The cruise director had previously abandoned her uniform for an evening gown and now walked over to open a small panel recessed into one wall. She removed a microphone and addressed the guests. "Minna, wasn't dinner lovely tonight?"

A number of passengers applauded, including Makoto, but Usagi could only grumble, "Most of it."

Sayuri continued, "I'm happy to announce that the floor is now open for your dancing pleasure." She pressed a button and the paneled fourth wall began to retract, revealing a large ballroom behind it.

"Here's the part that scares me, Mako-chan" Yuji muttered. "Dancing together at your house to songs on the radio is one thing. But _this..."_

"Relax, Yuji honey" Makoto reassured her young man. "You'll catch on in no time. You're a great dancer. Honest."

"He's not _that_ bad for someone with two left feet, Mako-chan" Taro snickered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, brother" Yuji chuckled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Don't mention it."

A slow waltz began to play and several couples immediately left their circular tables and took to the floor. Mamoru stood and offered Usagi his hand. "Shall we, my love?"

_"Hai hai!"_

The young man escorted his fiancee onto the ballroom floor and Rei watched with trepidation as Usagi confidently placed one arm around Mamoru's back, entwining the fingers of her other white-gloved hand with his. They began swaying smoothly around the room and the miko shook her head in disbelief. "She's actually pretty good, Yuuichirou honey. I was expecting Mamoru's poor feet to be trampled flat after Usagi's first two steps."

"I'm impressed too" the Shinto apprentice replied. "Usagi must have been practicing a lot lately. Which reminds me, didn't you and the other girls crash a finishing school last year?"

"We did, and it was a total disaster" Rei shuddered at the memory. "Even without the youma attack. Makoto and Ami really took to it, but Usagi and Minako were flailing around like fish out of water. Mamoru's influence on her must finally be paying off." She smiled brightly at her love. "Well? It seems safe enough up there. Shall we dance?"

"But of course, darling." He stood and offered her his arm, and Rei and Yuuichirou joined a dozen other couples on the floor, the miko's swirling fuchsia gown adding an additional touch of color to the festivities.

"I understand if you'd like to sit this first one out, Yuji honey" Makoto offered. "Take some time to watch how the other couples do it and get a feel for things. There's no pressure at all."

Her boyfriend bolstered his courage. "And miss the chance to dance with my beautiful Mako-chan?_ Not me!_ Let's do this thing, sweetheart."

"That's my Yuji!" the tall brunette beamed. She and her young man also ventured onto the floor and after a few hesitant steps by her guy, Makoto's pale green gown was soon rippling gracefully as they moved together between the other couples.

"See?" Makoto whispered above the music. "It's not so hard, is it?"

"I feel like I can do anything when you're by my side, Mako-chan." Her Yuji's eyes reflected the soft light of the crystal chandelier above the couple. "I love you. So very much."

The remaining four teens also soon left their table and began waltzing together.

_"Ahh!"_ Taro kept his gasp low when Minako promptly stepped on his toe.

"Gomen!" Minako gasped. "Did that hurt much, honey-love?"

"I think I'll survive" he chuckled. They took another few steps together.

_"Ow!"_

"Gomen again!" Minako giggled, "Just remember, Taro-love. If I damage anything, Nurse Minako will make it all better later tonight!" She leaned closer to purr in his ear, "I even brought along my nurse's hat!"

"Arigatou honey. I... uh... think."

All through the first dance Ami had carefully avoided eye contact with the captain's daughter, giving her complete attention to the boy she dearly loved and held in her arm. Eventually the song finished and was promptly followed by a faster, more intimate merengue. Ami and Ryo smiled happily at one another and eased closer together but before they could take the first step, Namiko threaded her way between the other couples and walked briskly up to them.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Ryo looked helplessly at his love but the unwelcome intruder didn't hesitate for even a second. She promptly took his hand and peeled Ryo briskly away from the speechless blue-haired teen. Ami stood motionless in stunned shock as Namiko whisked her boyfriend from her. After a moment she dejectedly returned alone to her seat.

Not wanting to press his luck with the more challenging dance, Yuji asked Makoto to sit out this faster-paced number and they joined Ami at the table.

Makoto's brow furrowed. "Where's Ryo, Ami-chan?" Her quiet, studious friend didn't answer. Instead she stared down at her lap, fighting back a tear while silently cursing her shy nature. The brunette's green eyes quickly scanned the ballroom floor and she frowned deeply. "Oh._ I see."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I'm putting a stop to this _right now!_" Makoto decided. She stood but hesitated when she felt Ami's hand gently tugging on her arm.

"Please don't, Mako-chan" the girl sighed. "This is something my Ryo and I should deal with on our own."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked warily.

"Hai. I'm sure."

Yuji added, "Ami's right, Mako-chan." He told the blue-haired teen, "Ami-chan, of all the new friends I've made since we met last year, Ryo has become my closest friend. I feel like I know him almost like a brother now. And I know him well enough to say that he'd never let a single dance take his mind off the only girl he will ever love. Or anything else for that matter."

"Arigatou, Yuji-chan." Ami wiped away her tear and forced a faint smile. "I'm just overreacting, that's all. It's just one dance."

"One dance is one too many with a girl like that" Makoto muttered. Unconvinced, she sat down.

Across the floor, hidden from view behind the other dancing couples, Ryo was making sure he kept Namiko as far away from him as he possibly could. But the insistent girl kept pressing closer at every opportunity. Her fingers gently caressed his bow tie. "Urawa-san, you're such a wonderful dancer" she smiled sweetly before twirling around him. "Mizuno-san is one very lucky girl."

When she swept close again he replied, "No, Arai-san. _I'm_ the lucky one."

As the seconds ticked by at the dinner table, Makoto grumbled impatiently, "That's more than enough time! Ami-chan, why don't you go right up there and claim your boyfriend back? I certainly would!"

Her friend hesitated. "I... can't, Mako-chan. I'm too shy. And I certainly wouldn't want to cause my Ryo-kun any public embarrassment."

The song ended and Ryo immediately released Namiko's hand. "Thank you for the dance, Arai-san. I want to be with Ami now." He tried walking away from her only to have the girl suddenly pull him close as another waltz began playing.

"You have the whole evening to be with_ that_ girl, Urawa-san. Just one more little dance with _me_ first, ok?" She felt him try to ease away again and pressed her arm more snugly against his back, drawing him near. "I've never met a boy like you before" she cooed softly. _"You're really special."_

From the crowd, Usagi appeared wearing a deep scowl. She stomped across the floor in her pink gown and dropped heavily into a chair beside her friends. _"Ohh!_ I _knew_ this would happen!" she steamed. "That cruise director is dancing with_ my_ Mamo-chan! What _nerve_ that woman has!" She craned her head around, catching fleeting glimpses of her young man and Sayuri._ "I hate this so much!"_

"Things are going a little too far" Makoto agreed. "Who do those people think they are anyway?"

"I hope no one asks me for a dance" Yuji chuckled.

"Just let anyone try!" the tall brunette growled jealously, her fingers clenching. _"I dare them!"_

When her love still didn't appear after the next dance began, even Ami's deep shyness wasn't enough to keep her from her beloved any longer. She stood up. "Time to find my Ryo" she announced, though her voice quivered with uncertainty.

"That's the spirit!" Makoto grinned._ "Go get him, Ami-chan!"_ She watched her friend make her way between the other couples, passing Minako and Taro who were slowly returning to the table, the teenage boy limping slightly as he walked. "Looks like Minako's feet have claimed another victim!" the brunette chuckled. "Poor Taro!"

"Much more of this and my brother will finish the cruise in a wheelchair" her boyfriend snickered.

Makoto laughed. "Knowing Minako, that could easily happen even _without_ any dancing! Let's go stick close to Ami, Yuji-chan. I want to be nearby in case there's trouble. Hold the fort, Usagi-chan."

"I don't want to hold the fort!" the blonde muttered. _"I want to hold my Mamo-chan!_ That evil witch is ruining everything!" Usagi sat muttering to herself as Makoto and Yuji also disappeared from sight among the dancers on the busy ballroom floor.

"Where's your lover boy, Usagi-chan?" Minako tittered. "Did you lose him somewhere?"

"Quiet, Minako-chan!" Usagi sulked. "Let me be miserable in peace!"

On the floor, Rei was also watching the evening's events play out with deepening concern. "Let's get closer to Ryo and that girl, honey" she whispered.

"Trouble coming?" Yuuichirou asked.

"I hope not, darling."

They swept toward the far end of the ballroom where Namiko had managed to keep Ryo well out of view of the teen's dinner table.

Ryo spotted his love approaching and smiled happily.

"Mind if... I... cut in?" Ami hesitantly asked the pair.

"We aren't done yet" Namiko replied bluntly, pivoting her temporary partner away. She smiled coyly at Ryo. "I'm enjoying this _far_ too much to stop now, Urawa-san!"

The blue-haired girl hung her head, her eyes filled with sadness. "Oh..."

Ryo abruptly stopped dancing and pried his fingers free from the captain's attractive daughter.

"What are you doing, Urawa-san?" Namiko protested. "The night is still young! You can be with your girlfriend later on, after we're done."

"She isn't just my girlfriend, Arai-san" Ryo said. "Not anymore." Ami looked at him in stunned shock, while nearby Rei and Makoto both gasped. Usagi also appeared with her fiancee, having forcefully freed Mamoru from the cruise director's clutches.

"What's going on?" the puzzled blonde asked Rei. The worried miko didn't answer.

Ignoring the captain's daughter, the dark-haired boy stepped over to the love of his life.

"Ryo-kun... what did you mean by that?" Ami softly spoke, her eyes wide and fingers trembling.

"This isn't exactly how and where I planned on saying this, Ami-chan" Ryo apologized. "But I can't go on living as just your boyfriend."

_"Nani?"_ Ami's blue eyes became fearfully moist with sorrow. Nearby, Rei and Makoto silently looked at each other, scarcely believing their ears. Several other nearby older couples also stopped dancing and watched the drama unfold.

"That's right, Ami my love" Ryo continued. He smiled, "From now on, I want to be so much more than just your boyfriend." Ignoring the stares from those around him, the boy dropped to one knee before the blue-haired girl and tenderly took both her hands in his. "My beautiful Ami... would you... marry me?"

_"Ryo-kun?"_ Ami gasped.

Her love reached into his jacket pocket, extracting something small and round that sparkled between his fingers. He held out his hand to reveal a glittering engagement ring. "I... uh... brought this along, Ami-chan" he offered shyly. "Just in case you... said yes."

The shy, studious girl's speechlessness lasted only a second._ "Ryo-kun! My Ryo-kun! Oh yes! A million times yes!"_ Her shyness and sadness both instantly evaporated and Ami leaned forward to deeply kiss her new fiancee's lips.

The rear of the ballroom erupted into applause as Ryo took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger beside the promise band he had given her last year. He stood and held his petite girl in a lingering, tender embrace.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi sniffled. _"That's so beautiful!"_ The blonde immediately began to sob.

"There goes odango-atama, falling apart again as usual" Rei sighed, though the miko wore a huge smile as she spoke. "Congratulations, Ami-chan! Ryo-chan, you had us all worried there for a minute!"

_"I_ wasn't worried, Rei-chan!" Usagi said. She took Mamoru's white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and snorted, blowing her nose loudly into it. "I knew this would happen someday!"

"Well done, you two!" Makoto grinned.

The happy couple were about to return to their seats when Namiko approached them. "I'm very happy for you too" she said with a polite bow. "And I'm sorry for how I behaved tonight. I had no idea you meant so much to each other. Congratulations."

"Arigatou, Arai-san" Ami answered with a forgiving smile.

"No harm done? the captain's daughter asked.

As Makoto lead Yuji toward their table, she deliberately passed close behind the girl. "Not this time" the brunette growled. "Luckily for you."

The other couples parted to allow the teens swift passage back to their table. Minako and Taro soon spotted the glowing smiles on Ami and Ryo's faces. "Minna, what's with all the applause?" she asked. "Did we miss something?"

"Nothing much, Minako-chan" Makoto grinned. "Just an engagement."

_"An engagement?"_ Minako's eyes lit up at the sight of the second ring on Ami's finger. "Ryo-chan, when you break up a dance, you really know how to do it in style!"

"I guess I did" the boy blushed. Overcome with joy, Ami kissed him again before sitting close beside her love.

Mamoru waved a steward over. "Could we have a little more wine, please? I believe a toast to the happy couple is in order."

"Certainly sir" the man nodded, promptly working his way around the table to refill everyone's glasses.

Taro summoned his brother over with a subtle bob of his head.

"What's up, Taro-chan?"

The older sibling kept his voice low so Minako wouldn't overhear, though his girl was totally preoccupied with admiring Ami's ring. "Let's keep our rings out of sight until another day, Yuji-chan. Tonight is Ami and Ryo's special moment. Ours can wait until later."

"Hai. I was just thinking the same thing." Yuji nodded and quickly returned to his Makoto's side at the opposite end of the table.

"Proposing on a sea cruise! And on the Orient Venus too! _Isn't that the most romantic thing possible?"_ Minako swooned.

"If Taro ever proposes to you, I have a pretty good idea where it'll happen, Minako-chan" Rei remarked.

_"You do?"_ the blonde asked the miko breathlessly._ "Where?"_

"Probably from a hospital bed" Rei teased. "He can do it while he's making out his last will."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rei-chan! My Taro-love will _never_ need to go to a hospital" Minako insisted. She beamed, "Not with his very own Nurse Minako looking after him!"

"Hai, forget the hospital" Makoto chuckled. "He'll be too far gone for that."

_"Silly!"_ Minako giggled. "My Taro will always be in the best possible hands. I know what's good for my man."

"Planning on leaving the country again, are you?" the brunette snorted.

_"Stop that crazy talk, Mako-chan!"_ the blonde miffed.

After the steward had finished serving and stepped back, Mamoru stood and raised his glass. "I seem to be doing this a lot lately!" the university student chuckled. "Tonight, I'd like to give our own Mizuno Ami and Urawa Ryo my very best wishes" he addressed them. "Here's to the happy couple. May your love for one another grow ever deeper as the years go by."

_"Kanpai!"_

Ami and Ryo interlocked one another's arms, sipping from each other's wine glasses. "I love you, my Ryo-kun" she whispered. "Thank you... for everything."

"We've only just begun, Ami my love" her fiancee smiled shyly back. "I love you with all my heart."

Usagi swallowed her drink in a single gulp. She abruptly burped loudly before quickly covering her lips with her hand._ "Gomen!"_

"You're hopeless!" Rei groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_"Am not!"_ Usagi shot back. "I just know how to have fun without being so grumpy and mean all the time."

"If you didn't always act so immature, maybe I wouldn't_ be_ so grumpy. Did you ever think of that?"

"Ladies, let's not fight tonight" Mamoru pleaded. "It's a big moment for Ami and Ryo. Let's all celebrate their engagement with them instead of bickering."

"It's not_ my_ fault, Mamo-chan" Usagi insisted. "Miserable Rei is always the one causing trouble." She glared at her fiancee. "And while we're on _that_ subject, no more dancing with that cruise director! _Please and thank you!"_

"It wouldn't be polite to turn her away when she took the time to ask me for a dance, Usako. I was simply trying to do the gentlemanly thing."

"Well... do you always have to be such a gentleman to strangers?" his girl grumbled. "She wasn't being much of a lady to interrupt us like that!"

"What do you know about being a lady, Usagi-chan?" Rei scoffed. "Obviously not very much! Stomping around the ballroom like a deranged elephant. Wolfing down your food like you hadn't eaten in a week. And burping at the dinner table too. That's_ so_ uncouth!"

"For the last time, stop picking on me!" the blonde warned.

Mamoru sighed deeply, knowing this eternal battle between Usagi and Rei was one he would probably never resolve. Thankfully the girls' latest feud was interrupted by the ship's captain, who dropped by the teens' table before things could escalate any further.

"Good evening, everyone" the senior officer said. "It appears that we have two people in particular who are making the most of their cruise tonight." He smiled at Ami and Ryo. "My congratulations to you both. I can't recall the last time we had a marriage proposal during a dance at sea. That's one for the record books."

"I hope we didn't disrupt everyone's evening, sir" Ryo apologized.

"Not at all! It's always wonderful to see two young people express their true love for one another."

Makoto nudged her boyfriend. "If he really wants to see people 'expressing their love' he should drop in on Minako and Taro later" she whispered.

"I have the feeling Ami and Ryo will give them a run for their money tonight, sweetheart" Yuji snickered back.

"Our next port of call will be Kobe, tomorrow morning at eight" Captain Arai continued. "I recommend a ride on the large ferris wheel at Harborland for those of you who aren't afraid of heights. According to my cruise director, the view from the top is quite breathtaking indeed." After another minute of conversation, the captain moved on to chat with other passengers.

_"Ohh!_ Why did he have to mention that witch again?" Usagi grumbled. "It's a good thing she left before I completely lost my mind!"

"You have a mind?" Rei teased.

_"Quiet you!"_

The remainder of the evening passed quickly for Ami and Ryo, who danced together for the first time as an engaged couple. Taro also bravely managed another trip to the ballroom floor with Minako, somehow surviving without further serious injury from the blonde girl's lethal stiletto heels.

Eventually the evening began to wind down and the teens decided to call it a night. Returning to their deck together, Rei announced, "Minna, I don't want to plan anything specific tomorrow. Yuuichirou and I will be leaving the ship for a tour of Kobe at nine sharp if anyone would like to join us. If not, we can meet back at the dock later in the afternoon for another group picture. Remember, the ship leaves port at four."

Minako and Makoto shared a knowing grin when Ami and her fiancee hurriedly wished everyone a good night. They disappeared into their cabin and upon hearing the click of the door lock, Makoto blurted, _"Get lots of rest, you two!"_ She turned to Yuji and laughed. _"What am I saying?_ Sleep is the _last_ thing on their minds now!"

Minako also couldn't resist a parting word. _"Don't spend all night studying that book you brought!"_ To her surprise, a few seconds later the lock clicked again and the door swung open just wide enough to reveal Ami's arm, still in its evening glove. In her hand was the solitary book she and Ryo had carried with them on the cruise. She tossed the book into the hallway with a soft giggle and quickly closed and relocked her door.

_"Well!"_ the blonde exclaimed. _"Some people!"_

"You're hardly one to talk" the brunette snorted. Makoto bent down to pick up the book and glanced at its cover. "Yuji honey, are you in the mood for a little light reading tonight? Some molecular chemistry perhaps?"

Her young man regarded the beautiful girl smiling at him, her pale green gown accentuating her voluptuous curves so exquisitely. "I... uh... think we can learn enough chemistry together without any schoolbooks, Mako-chan" he answered shyly. "At least... I _hope_ so."

Makoto promptly handed the book to Minako. "Here you go."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" the blonde puzzled.

The brunette ignored her, instead taking her Yuji's hand. "Let's go find out more about that chemistry thing, honey. It sounds like fun!" They too disappeared into their cabin, leaving Minako shaking her head.

"And everyone thinks _you and I_ are the crazy ones" the blonde sighed to her boyfriend. She abruptly smiled and grabbed his arm. "No matter! Now it's time to let Nurse Minako make you feel a lot better!"

"But my feet are fine now, sweetheart."

_"Silly!"_ The blonde winked at him as she lead him briskly to their room. "I wasn't talking about _that_ part of you, Taro-love!"

. . . . .

In a room further down the corridor, Yuuichirou sat on the bed and fumbled with his bow tie.

"Here, let me help you with that." Rei's slender fingers soon slipped it off and the miko cast the black ribbon aside on the table. "That better?"

"Hai. I can finally breathe again!" the apprentice joked. "The tie was bothering me all evening. I guess I had it a little too snug."

_"That_ just won't do" Rei cooed. "Your jacket seems a trifle confining too, Yuuichirou honey. Not to mention... those pants." Her violet eyes twinkled mischievously. "Let me make you more comfortable." She whispered seductively, "A _lot_ more comfortable, lover boy."

But before the young miko's amorous ambitions could proceed any further, a soft knock on her cabin door interrupted her. Frowning, she went to open it.

"I hate to interrupt, Rei-chan" Mamoru apologized from the hallway. "Would you happen to have brought along anything for seasickness? It somehow slipped my mind, and Usagi's stomach is feeling a touch unsettled."

"Probably that wine she drank earlier" Rei muttered. "Not to mention those extra helpings she ate at dinner. _And_ the huge meal she had ashore at lunchtime. Sorry, Mamoru-san. I didn't bring anything like that either."

"Thanks anyway. I'll go down to the ship's infirmary. I'm sure they'll have something to help. Sorry to bother you."

"No problem. I hope Usagi feels better soon."

"Arigatou, Rei-chan." Mamoru hurried off and Rei sighed as she closed the door.

"Usagi's not feeling well?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Of course not" his fiancee grumbled. "Should we be surprised? She packed away enough calories today to feed an army, and had far too much wine at dinner. When will that girl ever learn to pace herself?"

"She certainly loves to eat" her boy chuckled. "Just like Ami and her non-stop studying." He quickly corrected himself. "Uh, the book part I meant. Though on second thought..."

"It's too bad Usagi can't find a way to use that appetite of hers as part of her Senshi attack. Maybe she could devour every youma in sight and save everyone else the trouble of fighting them." Rei quickly chased the thought from her mind and stepped over to the bed. "But enough of _that_ depressing subject." She smiled as her fingers began slipping the jacket from around her Yuuichirou's firm, strong shoulders. "I believe I was about to help you out of the rest of those snug clothes, honey."

"Only if you allow me to return the favor, sweetheart" Yuuichirou grinned.

_"Absolutely" _she purred. His jacket was casually tossed onto the table, joining his tie. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A sudden insistent thumping on her door made the miko stop unbuttoning his shirt and groan despairingly. _"What is it now?"_

She opened the cabin again but this time it was Usagi standing in the corridor, her face strikingly pale.

_"I'm sick!"_ the blonde groaned.

"So?" Rei glared at her. "What am I supposed to do about it? It's entirely your own fault, Usagi-chan. Don't expect much sympathy."

Usagi was weaving unsteadily from side to side, enough to make the young miko begin to feel squeamish. "Do you have any-"

"Mamoru already asked me for seasick pills" Rei cut her off. "I didn't bring any on the cruise so he's gone somewhere else to find them. You'll just have to wait until he gets back."

"Fine friend you are!" Usagi muttered. "The least you could do is show some concern for a poor sick friend."

"I_ am_ concerned, you idiot! But you have no one to blame but yourself, Usagi-chan. Go back to your-"

_"Ohhhh!"_ Usagi suddenly covered her mouth with her hands and sprinted past Rei into the room.

_"Don't you dare be sick in my cabin!"_ Rei yelled. She stormed inside to find Usagi bent over the table and her fiancee grimacing.

"Too late, Rei-chan" he said. "On the bright side, it looks like my jacket caught the worst of it."

"Gomen, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi eventually wheezed. "I promise to get it cleaned... for... you..." She covered her mouth again, staggered into the couple's on-suite bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"What have I _ever_ done to deserve this?" the miko sighed.

"Ah yes" Yuuichirou chuckled. "There's nothing quite like love and romance at sea!"

Rei glared at him._ "If we ever get any!"_

_. . . . ._

Nine the next morning found Rei and Yuuichirou standing on the dock beside the Orient Venus, the miko's long raven hair gently undulating from a warm morning breeze. "Minna! Wait for us!" Usagi yelled, hurrying down the ramp with her fiancee in tow.

"Feeling better?" Rei asked.

"I'm just fine now" Usagi nodded happily. "I'm really sorry about last night though." She told the Shinto apprentice, "The laundry people on the boat said your jacket will be as good as new after they finish cleaning it, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Don't worry about my jacket, Usagi-chan. Accidents happen."

"Thank the kami she wasn't sick during dinner last night, honey" Rei said. "I wonder what your parents would think if she lost her lunch on the captain? Or on that rich friend of theirs? We'd_ never_ live that one down."

"Too bad it didn't happen while that wicked cruise director was pestering my Mamo-chan!" Usagi muttered. "She deserved it!"

"Just the four of us today?" Mamoru asked the second couple, quickly changing the subject before his girl launched into another rant about Sayuri.

"It looks that way, Mamoru-san" Rei replied. "There's been no sign of Ami and Ryo, and I certainly don't expect Minako and Taro to turn up anytime soon." She wondered, "I thought Makoto and Yuji would be here though."

"Yuji must be giving Mako-chan lots of chemistry lessons!" Usagi cackled. "Minna, let's start the day by having a big breakfast somewhere. _I'm famished!"_

"Here we go again" Rei muttered.

. . . . .

In a quiet first-class cabin aboard the Orient Venus, just enough bright morning sunshine seeped its way through closed curtains to reveal two young lovers still asleep in their bed. Most of the tangled sheets had spilled onto the floor, with the remainder scarcely covering their legs. Eventually the boy stirred and yawned. He glanced at the time, and slowly reached for the green hair tie that sat beside the clock. Holding it gently between his fingers, he whispered, "Soon it will be your turn, my beautiful Makoto. Very soon. I only hope you-"

The brunette cuddled closer, seeking her lover's warmth. "What was that, Yuji honey?" she murmured. "My turn? For what?"

"Oh!" Yuji startled. "You're awake."

Makoto's eyelids opened, revealing the two stunning green orbs concealed beneath. "Hai... awake" she sighed contentedly. "But I'm not in any big rush to get up. Not for a while yet."

"Me neither." The boy placed the tie back on the bedside table and pulled the covers further up over himself and his girl. "That's one of the best things about a holiday like this, Mako-chan. We can do whatever we like."

She softly kissed his cheek. "And as_ often_ as we like, Yuji-chan. That's the very best part of all."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Truly a divine goddess."

The young man's voice was tinged in awe at the breathtaking sight before him.

"Nani?" Minako paused in mid-stretch and smiled. "Is that sweet little_ me_ you're talking about, Taro-love?" She sat on the edge of the bed, the only clothing to grace her figure at that instant being the bright red bow she had fastened to her hair moments before. Her boyfriend was also sitting up in their bed, his back propped comfortably against a pillow.

His fingertips grazed slowly and reverently across her cheek. "Hai. Such beauty I had never imagined before I met you, my Minako. My true love."

"Before you met me the first time, or the second time last New Year's Eve?" the fifteen-year-old Venusian Senshi coyly asked.

"It doesn't matter" Taro answered. "I'm sure you must have been just as stunningly beautiful back in the Moon Kingdom as you are now."

_"Flatterer!"_ Minako laughed. "Don't stop now, honey-love!_ Tell me more!"_

The sound of his lover's voice was a sweet melody to his ears, the adoration in her big blue eyes a never-ending well of happiness. And the passion in her touch ignited an equal measure of fire within his heart.

"More? All I can add to that is..." Taro paused.

"Yes? Go on!" the blonde prompted.

"…is that you are simply the most beautiful, sweetest, most incredible girl I have ever met. The only girl I could ever give my heart to."

Minako's smile grew with every word. _"And?"_

"And... that's about it, I guess" Taro teased.

_"Oh you!"_ She slid across the thick, soft mattress to kiss him, a long lingering joining of lips that allowed the girl and her boy to truly revel in the warmth, the taste of each other that they enjoyed with youthful abandon.

Taro felt his arousal growing but willed himself to remain calm. "Uh... before this goes any further, I'm supposed to remind you that we were planning on meeting Rei and Yuuichirou at nine for a tour of Kobe. And it's..." he glanced at the bedside clock, "nearly eight-thirty already."

_"So?"_ the blonde purred, leaning snugly against him.

"Minako my love, if you want to forget about the trip and spend the day doing... _other_ things together, I'll be the_ last_ one to complain!" Taro chuckled. "But you made me promise to remind you about it today because you wanted to do some shopping."

_"Shopping!"_ Minako blurted. "That's right, Taro-love! I wanted to visit the Sannomiya shopping arcade today! And Rei does too! But..." she sighed, "I want us to stay here longer too."

"A difficult decision, sweetheart."

"Hai... it is..."

"Perhaps this will help. Just remember that if we _do_ go shopping, you can check out that store you've been dying to see, and a few hours from now we'll be back aboard the ship-"

_"My _ship_!"_ Minako corrected him with a giggle.

"Gomen,_ your_ ship" he grinned. "So we can continue then what I assume we were just about to do."

_"That's the best of both worlds!"_ the blonde beamed. "I can have my cake and beat it too! Taro-love, you're a _genius!"_ She scrambled off the bed and peered at the clock. "Everything's good! We still have lots of time! Taro-chan, do you need to take a shower?"

"After that night we just shared together? Definitely, sweetheart."

"Then take one now!" she urged. She grabbed his hand and dragged her nude boyfriend out of bed and into the bathroom. "No rush, honey-love! I've had mine already so you can take your time. But not _too_ long!" She kissed him again before leaving him alone to wash up.

'I'd better start getting dressed' she thought as the muted hiss of rushing water came through the partly-open bathroom door. Glancing around the bedroom, she smiled. 'Just _look_ at this cabin! Our clothes from last night are scattered everywhere!' She quickly slipped into panties and a bra before scooping up her gown, which lay unceremoniously draped across the back of a chair, and Taro's pants which had been flung against the wall the night before.

'I can't let the ship's cleaning staff come in here and see this' she giggled. 'They'll think we're _animals!'_

She hung up the gown and pants in her cabin's large built-in closet. Turning and spying her boyfriend's charcoal-colored jacket on the floor near the bed, she hurried over to pick it up. As Minako draped it across her arm, a neatly folded tissue dropped from one of its pockets onto the thick carpeting at her feet.

"Oops!" She stooped to pick it up and frowned when her fingers felt a firm circular object hidden within.

'Nani? What's this?'

Curious, she tossed the jacket on the bed and carefully unfolded the tissue. Her blue eyes sprang open wide. "It's..._ it's a... a ring! A diamond engagement ring!"_ First her smile widened, then her entire face glowed with joy.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" Taro's voice called from the shower. "I can't hear you clearly in here."

At that instant Minako wanted more than anything to rush into her Taro's arms, to be with the young man who was obviously planning on formally proposing to her during their cruise. But she forced herself to hold back. 'He hasn't done it yet, and probably wants it to be a big surprise!' she thought. 'I mustn't ruin it for him!'

"Uh... sorry, honey-love! Just talking to myself!" she called back. _"Silly me!"_

Working quickly, the blonde rewrapped the ring in its tissue, after pausing for one final look at the sparkling jewellery. She nearly slipped it onto her finger but decided against it. 'That's for _my man_ to do' she thought with a happy sigh.

Minako snatched up the jacket and slipped the tiny package into a side pocket. A few more steps across the room, giddy with happiness, and the girl hung the garment in the closet alongside the pants.

_'There!'_ she breathed. 'Safe and sound!'

The running shower slowed to a trickle, then stopped. She stood beside the bed, still in her underwear and bubbling with nearly uncontrollable bliss until Taro emerged from the bathroom. He was wrapping himself in a large white towel bearing the logo of the Orient Venus as he approached her.

"Nearly done, my love. Just need to finish drying my hair." He stroked his hand pensively across his chin. "I could maybe shave too, but I think I'm presentable enough for-" He stopped speaking as he noticed a new spark of joy in his girl's shimmering eyes, a glow of boundless love and desire that seemed to radiate from all over the beautiful blonde standing before him more intensely than he had ever seen before.

Minako's next words were soft, with the unmistakable sincerity of the truth she held deep within her happy heart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my sweet" Taro smiled. "It's getting awfully close to nine. Shouldn't we be getting dressed-"

_WHOOSH!_

The girl peeled the towel away from around the surprised young man in a single effortless motion, and the cloth promptly winged its way to the far corner of the room before it touched down. In the space of a single heartbeat she sprang into his arms. Her lips pressed hungrily, wantonly to his. Her hands slipped around him in a hug that pulled his well-toned body tightly against hers.

_"My Taro-chan!"_

A minute later her undergarments had joined the discarded bath towel, and with the planned shopping trip completely forgotten, Aino Minako soon joined her beloved Ito Taro in another intimate and extremely passionate expression of their love.

. . . . .

"Lunch awaits, Ami darling. Shall we go?"

The blue-haired girl smiled happily. "Let's." She ensured her ring was securely in place, took her Ryo's offered hand and together the newly-engaged couple strolled down the corridor to the elevator.

Ryo waited until an older man and his wife had passed them by before saying, "I can't believe we slept in so late this morning. It's nearly noon. Rei and Yuuichirou are probably somewhere in the middle of Kobe by now."

"That's ok, Ryo-kun. We still have time to visit the city on our own. Just the two of us." The girl suddenly giggled.

"Is something amusing my Ami-chan?"

"I was just thinking about how my mother will react to the news. She'll probably start calling me Urawa Ami from now on just to tease me."

"Saeko-san already knows about the ring, honey."

_"She does?"_

Ryo nodded. "I asked for her permission to marry you that day last week when you were having one of your Senshi meetings at the shrine."

"Mama didn't object because of our age?"

"Not at all." They stepped into the empty elevator. "She said she was expecting it all along. I think she was wondering why it took so long for me to bring up the subject."

"Good things are worth waiting for, my Ryo-kun." Ami stole a quick kiss within the privacy of the elevator. "And having you ask for my hand in marriage was the_ very_ _best_ thing that could ever happen to me this year." She squeezed his hand. "The only thing that could possibly top last night would be our wedding day."

_"That_ very special day is getting closer every minute, my love."

"Hai."

The happy pair made their way through the ship, receiving yet another word of congratulations from two crew members who were walking by.

"It looks like our engagement made headlines aboard the Orient Venus, Ami honey" Ryo chuckled. Wanting to explore a new and different part of the massive vessel, they neared a small book and magazine store on their way to a cafe.

"Ryo-kun, may I?" Ami asked. "I promise I won't take long. You must be feeling quite hungry after all our... uh..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "After last night."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist" Ryo laughed. "Of course, darling. Let's see what interesting things we can discover."

Entering the small shop, they began browsing the titles on offer. "Not exactly a library, is it?" Ami sighed. "Mostly magazines and travel guides."

Ryo agreed, but his attention was drawn to a stack of newspapers on a rack near the counter. On a hunch, he picked up a copy the daily addition of the Kobe Shimbun, which had been delivered among other fresh supplies to the ship that morning. His brow furrowed as he scanned the front page.

"Ami-chan, it looks like Tokyo is experiencing a little excitement of its own while we're away on vacation."

"Oh?" The blue-haired girl read the headline. "That's highly unusual, Ryo-kun! A meteor strike right in the heart of the city!"

"From the size of that crater it must have been a big one too" her fiancee said, studying the black and white picture closely. "And it wasn't very far from Juuban Park! I hope no one was injured." He pointed at someone in the photograph. "That's Hino-sensei in the crowd behind the police barricade! At least we know Rei's grandfather is ok."

"We'll let Rei know her grandfather is safe when we see her later this afternoon" Ami nodded. Her eyes flew across the article and the petite girl frowned. "There's something else that's quite odd, Ryo-kun. They say that scientists have found no trace of meteorite fragments in the crater so far. I wonder what happened to it?"

Her boy shrugged. "Beats me. I thought most of those things burn up before they even reach the ground."

"Hai, they usually do, honey."

The couple soon left the bookshop and continued on to lunch, still pondering the bizarre news story.

. . . . .

"Well? Are you coming with us, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. "Or are you going to chicken out again?"

The blonde craned her neck to gaze upward at the top of the gigantic ferris wheel. "I don't know, Rei-chan... it looks awfully high up there!"

"Ferris wheels are among the safest of rides, Usako" Mamoru said reassuringly. "And every car has its own door so there's no chance of anyone falling out. I'm sure we won't be in any danger."

"Well... ok... I guess" Usagi mumbled. She glared at Rei. _"If something bad happens and I turn into a ghost I'm going to haunt you every single day forever!"_

"You already do that, Usagi-chan" the miko sighed. "Come on then, let's get in line."

Soon the foursome boarded one of the red-painted cars and the two couples sat across from each other. Mamoru firmly latched the door and the massive wheel began to revolve. _"Ahh! It's moving!"_ Usagi gasped, covering her eyes.

"I think that's the whole point of it, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou chuckled.

As they swung nearer the top, Rei gestured toward the dock. "Even from way up here the Orient Venus still looks really big, Yuuichirou honey."

"It does" the apprentice agreed. "But those people standing on its deck look like ants."

"Let me see!" Usagi parted her fingers to cautiously peer between them and down through the side window. _"Ahhh!"_

"You big baby!" With a wicked gleam in her eyes Rei jiggled in her seat and their car began rocking back and forth.

_"Stop that!"_ the blonde hissed. "What are you trying to do, _kill us?"_

"I suppose I _should_ stop before you get sick again" Rei muttered. She removed her camera from her bag and snapped several quick shots of the ship and the city through the windows.

"Take one of me and my Mamo-chan!" Usagi urged.

"Sure" the raven-haired girl nodded. She pointed the camera at her friends. "Smile!"

Usagi burrowed snugly against her fiancee and beamed at the lens, but just before Rei pressed the button she jiggled the car again.

_"Rei-chaaan!"_

"Got it!" Rei grinned after the shutter clicked closed. "A typical picture of the happy couple, with Mamoru sitting there completely calm and dignified and Usagi screaming like an idiot with her mouth hanging wide open."

_"Ohh! You did that on purpose!"_ the blonde scowled.

"Of course I did!" the miko laughed. "What better way to capture the_ real_ Tsukino Usagi?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Mako-chan, have mercy! You're _killing_ me!" Yuji chuckled, positioning himself behind the service line of the Orient Venus' tennis court to prepare for another hard volley from his girlfriend.

The tall brunette smiled back through the net, bounced the ball twice, then swung her racket. This time she shortened her swing, catching her boy off guard as the shot sailed just over the net. Yuji scrambled toward it, swung, and managed to return the serve. With effortless grace, Makoto took two steps back and drilled the ball hard. All Yuji could do was laugh when the ball blazed past his racket for a point.

"That's the game" he said, bowing graciously to his love. Makoto slipped beneath the net and walked up to the young man, kissing him softly.

"Don't feel bad, Yuji honey. You only lost by two points."

"Where did you learn to play tennis like that?" He tucked his racket under his arm and the couple walked off the court, relaxing in a pair of nearby deck chairs.

"To be honest, I never played tennis much before." Makoto handed him a towel. "I should though. It's a lot of fun."

"If you ever decide not to open a restaurant or a flower shop, you should consider playing professionally, honey. You're really good!"

"Only because you bring out the very best in me, Yuji-chan" she smiled. "Like you always do." Her boyfriend blushed at the compliment.

_"Hi!"_

The couple were joined by Usagi and Mamoru who took seats beside them. "Getting in a little exercise?" the blonde asked. "That's good. Later on after my feet stop hurting maybe we can try a game, Mamo-chan."

"Certainly, my princess. Are your feet that sore?"

"Aching!" Usagi groaned. "We could have taken a bus or taxi around Kobe, but _no!_ Evil Rei had to walk nearly everywhere! No consideration at all for her future queen's well-being!" she grumbled.

"How was Kobe?" Makoto asked. "I feel bad we didn't go ashore with you when we had the chance, but hopefully there'll be other times."

Usagi smiled and waggled her finger at the couple. "Someone's been busy studying too many chemistry lessons!"

_"Usagi-chan!"_ the brunette blushed.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Hai" Makoto admitted with a smile. "We did stay in our cabin for quite a while today."

"Thought so!" Usagi smirked. "Where's everyone else?"

"Ami and Ryo went on some kind of tour around the engineering part of the ship and the bridge. As for Minako and Taro... I don't even want to _think_ about what they've been up to."

"You would have really enjoyed Kobe" Mamoru remarked. "Especially the botanical garden, Mako-chan. We had a wonderful time sightseeing."

"Except for that stupid ferris wheel ride" Usagi griped. "Rei frightened me half to death! She's so mean the way she scares me sometimes!"

"Rei doesn't really want to make you afraid, my love. She just enjoys an occasional practical joke."

"I'm still not so sure about that" Usagi muttered. The blonde abruptly sat up. "Mamo-chan, I'll be right back."

"Raiding the vending machines again, Usako?" her fiancee smiled. "Try to go easy on the snacks, we'll all be going to dinner together in two hours."

_"Two whole hours?"_ the blonde gasped. _"That's forever!"_ Her sore arches temporarily forgotten, she leapt to her feet. "Anyone else want anything?"

"We're good, thanks" Makoto replied, holding up a water bottle.

"Ok! Back in a minute!" Slipping the strap of her small pink purse over one shoulder, the blonde scurried away.

"That fiancee of yours must know the exact location of every vending machine on the ship, Mamoru-san!"

"I don't doubt it, Yuji-chan!" Mamoru grinned.

. . . . .

Taro fastened the last button of his short-sleeved shirt while waiting for his love to emerge from their cabin's bathroom. He thought with a happy smile, 'Minako my love, I don't know what's gotten into you today but whatever it is, I love it!' While he had the chance, he went to the closet to ensure the engagement ring was still safely concealed in his jacket. His fingers patted the inside pocket and the young man's face suddenly paled. 'Nani? It's not here! It_ can't_ be lost, it was right here in this pocket last night before we went to bed!' In a growing panic, he began searching around the room but a moment later his girlfriend appeared.

"What's wrong, honey-love?" Minako cooed. "You look a little worried."

"Uh... nothing, sweetheart. I seem to have... misplaced something."

"Don't fret, Taro-love. I'm sure the cleaning people will find it, whatever it is." She grabbed his arm. "Let's go find everyone so they don't think we're still wandering around on shore somewhere."

"Sure, my love." They left their cabin but the young man's concern grew deeper with every step. _'What could possibly have happened to that ring?'_ he wondered.

. . . . .

Usagi strolled down the empty corridor toward a long row of vending machines. 'There's two hours until dinner, so I won't need _too_ much. Just some chips should do it. And maybe a soda too.' She paused at one of the machines and her eyes scanned its contents. 'Shrimp chips! _Perfect!'_

She deposited some coins in the machine and pressed a button, watching in anticipation as the bag dropped from its shelf near the top of the device. But the machine had other plans that day. _'Ohh!_ The bag is stuck half-way down!' Usagi groaned. She pressed the button again with no result.

"Give me my chips, you stupid machine!" she yelled. Frustrated and increasingly hungry, she made a fist and thumped on the glass. _"Come on!_ Hand them over! I paid good money for those!"

The bag stubbornly refused to budge from where it had become hung up.

_"That's it!_ I'm going to punish you for this!" Desperate, Usagi used both hands to pound on the glass with all her might. Still without luck, she glared angrily at the machine. _"Thief!"_ She rummaged through her purse and found her house keys. Grasping them tightly, she rapped them furiously against the thin window.

_"Give... me... my... chips... right... now... you... evil... monster!"_

_CRACK!_

The bag became free and dropped to the bottom of the machine just as a long jagged break spread across the pane.

_"No!_ _What have I done?"_ Usagi gasped. At that moment, a door at the far end of the hall opened and a cleaning lady emerged pushing a cart. Usagi grabbed the chips and fled down the hall in panic.

_'If they ever find out I broke the machine, that wicked cruise director will throw me overboard!' _she fretted._ 'And then she'll have my Mamo-chan all to herself!'_

_. . . . ._

Near the tennis court, the three teens were met by Rei and Yuuichirou. "Good afternoon, lovebirds" the miko grinned at Makoto and Yuji. "Nice to see you both up... finally."

"We just finished playing tennis, Rei-chan" Makoto said. "We've been out here for a while."

"Tennis?" Rei sat in one of the deck chairs. "I'm surprised you found the time, Mako-chan. Or should I call you Minako?"

"Very funny."

"Care for a game, Rei darling?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Perhaps later, honey. Now I'd just like to relax for a little while." The miko watched Usagi hurry over and flop into her seat. "_More_ junk food?"

_"Quiet, Rei-chan!"_ The blonde seemed stressed, her eyes darting from side to side as she ripped open the bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked. She frowned. "I know that look. We've only been back on the ship for twenty minutes. Have you managed to get into trouble already?"

_"Hush!"_ Usagi extracted a handful of her snack and began munching furiously on it. A crew member walked by and Usagi quickly hid the bag behind her chair until he had passed.

"Something's going on" Rei muttered. "What have you done this time, Usagi-chan?"

"Mind your own business!" Usagi hissed. When the coast was clear she continued eating, all the while scanning the other passengers for any sign that her misdeed had been discovered.

"Fine, have it your way" the miko shrugged. "Yuuichirou darling, I'm feeling a little thirsty. Would you be a sweetheart and buy me a soda please? I believe there's some vending machines through there." She pointed toward the doorway Usagi had just emerged from.

"Sure honey" her young man smiled as he stood. "As always, my love, your wish is my command."

_"No!"_ Usagi gasped. "Yuuichirou-chan, you can't go _there!"_

Rei glared at the blonde. "And why not?"

"Because... all those machines are empty! That's why!"

"The junk food I can certainly understand. You've probably emptied every last chip and candy machine on the ship by now, Usagi-chan. But the soda machines too?" Rei raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

_"Am not!"_ Usagi blurted. "Those machines are, uh... broken, Rei-chan" she fibbed. "There's a big sign on them that says out of service!"

"First they're empty, and now they're broken? Make up your mind. Which is it?"

_"Hai!_ Empty _and_ broken! _All of them!"_ She grabbed Yuuichirou's arm and tugged it in the other direction. "There's lots of working machines down that way though."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan" the apprentice nodded. "I'll try those instead."

After he had left on his errand, Rei muttered, "You are certifiably insane, Usagi-chan." She spied Minako and Taro approaching, the blonde's bright smile stretching from ear to ear as she tightly clutched onto her boyfriend's hand. "Speaking of insane..."

_"Minna, hi!"_ Minako bubbled melodically. "It's another _beautiful_ afternoon out at sea! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and it's so nice and warm! Isn't it nice and warm, Rei-chan?"

"You probably haven't noticed but we're still in port at the moment, Minako-chan. We won't be at sea again for another half-hour." The miko wondered, 'Why is everyone acting so strange today?'

Minako sat with her friends but Taro remained standing. "Yuji-chan, can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, brother. Be right back, Mako-chan."

The two teens walked away with Minako calling after them, "Don't go too far away without me, honey-love!"

"I won't, sweetheart" Taro promised. "I just need to ask Yuji something about... just some guy stuff."

_"Ok!"_ Minako beamed. After they had stepped over to the rail and out of earshot, she whispered to Makoto, _"Mako-chan!_ I know a secret!"

"What kind of secret?" the brunette asked.

"A really really big,_ wonderful_ secret!"

"Oh? What's that?"

_"Silly!_ It wouldn't be a secret any longer if I told you, would it?"

Makoto gave her future sister-in-law a frustrated stare. "Well if you aren't going to let me know what the secret is, why did you bother telling me about it in the first place?"

_"Because I'm so happy!"_ Minako squealed with delight._ "So very happy!"_

The brunette shook her head. "It must be the sea air. Everyone's going crazy today!"

. . . . .

The sixteen-year-old boy leaned against the ship's railing, looking out across the calm blue waters of the bay area. "What's up, Taro-chan?"

His older brother quietly replied, "You're not going to believe this. I lost the ring."

Yuji spun around. "Your engagement ring for Minako?_ You're kidding!"_

"I wish I was" the older sibling sighed. "I'm sure it has to be in my cabin somewhere. It was definitely in my inside jacket pocket when we returned there after dinner last night. I tried to find it just now but with Minako in the room it's hard to look properly without her finding out."

"Maybe it'll turn up when they tidy your room" Yuji suggested.

"Maybe. Brother, would you do me a big favor? Sometime during dinner tonight, would you sneak away and check my cabin again for me? I'd do it myself but I don't want to make Minako suspicious."

"No problem" Yuji nodded. "Give me your key and I'll see if I can find it for you. Maybe it fell out of your pocket and ended up under the bed."

"I sure hope so" Taro sighed. "If that doesn't work, I'll try the lost and found department. A big ship like the Orient Venus must have one."

"Hai." Yuji patted his brother's shoulder. "Good luck, Taro-chan."

. . . . .

Usagi powered through her chips in record time and quickly crumpled the bag into a tight ball. Ignoring a nearby trash receptacle, she slipped the empty bag into her purse and snapped it closed with a sigh of relief.

"Keeping that as a souvenir?" Rei asked.

"I'm too comfortable to get up right now, Rei-chan. I'll throw it away later."

"Comfortable?" the miko teased. "Or just lazy?"

_"And my feet hurt too!"_ Usagi shot back. "Why did we have to walk so much today? For your information, they have taxis in Kobe you know!"

"A little exercise is good for you, Usagi-chan."

Usagi was thinking up a reply when Ami and Ryo hurried over to the group. "Minna, did you hear the news?" Ami asked her friends. "A big meteor hit Tokyo yesterday."

"Nani?_ Where?"_ Rei asked in alarm.

"It struck a road between your shrine and Juuban park, Rei-chan" Ryo told her. "We read a newspaper story about it earlier. But don't worry, the photo in the paper showed your grandfather among the crowd at the crater so he's fine. It came down in the middle of the night. Luckily no one was hurt."

"That's a relief!" the raven-haired girl breathed. "I'm glad it didn't hit the shrine either. Or my car!"

"That would leave a nasty scratch!" Makoto chuckled.

"If it hit that little pumpkin Minako drives it would have done Tokyo a big favor" Rei joked. "Just think of all the future lives saved!"

_"Hey!_ I'm a good driver!" Minako objected. "I don't run into things."

"No?" Makoto snorted. What about Yuji's flower bed at my house in Nerima? And my nice lawn you wrecked that night? Remember those?"

"It was dark, Mako-chan" the blonde mumbled.

"It wasn't dark when you backed into that no parking sign at the Nerima grocery store last weekend."

_"She hit a no parking sign?"_ Rei asked in disbelief. "Minako-chan, how could you _possibly_ do a dumb thing like that?"

"While she was parking" Makoto laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The group had chosen a casual restaurant for dinner that evening and though the conversation amongst the teens was lively, Rei noticed that Usagi and Taro seemed somewhat preoccupied during their meal. Taro's girlfriend was a much different story. Minako was all smiles and laughter, complimenting everything from the food to their surroundings.

"I love my ship!" the blonde exclaimed. "Where else can we find so many fun things to do?"

"Your bedroom?" Rei suggested wryly.

"I meant _other_ things, Rei-chan!" Minako giggled. "Nice restaurants, souvenir shops, dancing, swimming, tennis... the Orient Venus has everything!" She nudged the other blonde sitting beside her. "And plenty of vending machines for your food cravings, Usagi-chan!"

_"Sshh!_ Don't mention those stupid machines" Usagi muttered. "Rotten things!"

"What's that, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked in surprise. "Are you finally giving up on your junk food binges?" She looked at Mamoru with feigned alarm. "Your fiancee must be feeling ill again, Mamoru-san."

"You _have_ been rather quiet this evening, Usako" her boyfriend remarked with concern. "What's troubling you, my princess?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now, Mamo-chan." Every time someone new entered the restaurant, Usagi had held her breath. 'I hope no one finds out I broke that glass' she fretted.

An older couple waved at Yuuichirou and Rei as they were escorted to their table. "Miyagi-san and his wife are really giving the ship a good once-over, Rei darling" Yuuichirou said. "Now that his company owns most of the cruise line, I wouldn't be surprised if we're all offered free tickets for another cruise sometime."

"That would be wonderful, honey!" Rei exclaimed. "This is something I wouldn't mind doing more often. I've really been enjoying myself this week."

"Me too!" Minako giggled.

Rei sighed, "I don't think a ship is necessary for you and Taro to enjoy yourselves, Minako-chan. It's just an accessory. A big floating bedroom." She asked the brunette and her boyfriend sitting across the table from her, "How about you two? Having fun?"

"We're having a great time, Rei-chan!" Makoto grinned. "I can't think of anything that would make this holiday better." She paused, "Well... maybe one thing."

"What's that, Mako-chan?" her boyfriend asked. "If there's anything I can do to make our holiday better for you, please let me know."

"I'm afraid that's something I'll have to wait a little longer for, Yuji honey" she smiled.

A waitress appeared to collect their empty plates and pass out dessert menus. Usagi stunned her friends by ignoring her menu, leaving it unopened on the table. "Now I _know_ something's wrong with you" Rei said, peering at her blonde friend across the top of her menu.

Yuji also passed on dessert. "Minna, please excuse me for a few minutes. I'll be back soon." He kissed Makoto's cheek and hurried away before his girlfriend could ask where he was going.

"I think your boyfriend doesn't like the food here, Mako-chan" Minako said. "Your home cooking has spoiled him! You know what they say, the way to a man's stomach is through his heart!"

"I think you have that backwards, Minako-chan" Ami giggled.

"I do? Are you sure, Ami-chan? I don't usually get my sayings mixed up." Noticing the sudden bevy of incredulous stares she asked, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Oh-oh" Mamoru said with a heavy sigh. "Here we go again."

"What's that, Mamo-chan?" Usagi peered across the restaurant. _"Ohh! Not now!_ Can't that evil woman find something else to do besides pestering the passengers at dinner?"

The cruise director made a beeline across the restaurant to the teens' table. "Hello again everyone!" Sayuri greeted them. "How is the Orient Venus' newly-engaged couple doing tonight?"

"We're fine, Kono-san" Ami smiled happily. "My fiancee and I are enjoying this cruise immensely, thank you. It's quite enjoyable and relaxing."

Minako whispered to Makoto, "Did you notice how much Ami loves calling Ryo her fiancee? That's one happy girl!"

"With any luck, we'll be using that word too someday" the brunette whispered back.

"In my case, maybe sooner than you think, Mako-chan!" Minako winked.

"That's wonderful!" Sayuri said to the young couple. "We aim to please." She quickly turned to Mamoru, ignoring the sour expression on Usagi's face.

"And how is Chiba-san tonight?" she purred, resting her fingers lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm well, Kono-san" Mamoru replied politely. "My fiancee and I are also having an enjoyable time aboard your ship."

"Oh, yes. Hello again." The director greeted Usagi with a brief, shallow bow before her attention quickly returned to the young university student. "The crew is planning something special tonight, Chiba-san. There'll be a fireworks display off the stern of the ship, beginning promptly at nine."

"The_ real_ fireworks are in Minako and Taro's cabin" Rei muttered under her breath. "But they never wait until after dark!"

Sayuri continued, "I _do_ hope you'll make it a point to attend!"

"We wouldn't miss it, Kono-san."

_"Wonderful!_ I'll see you there, Chiba-san!"

The young woman left their table and Rei chuckled at Usagi's icy parting glare. "Minna, stand back! Usagi looks about ready to explode, Mamoru-san."

_"Fireworks!"_ Minako swooned. _"Isn't that so romantic, Taro-love?"_

"I'll give her fireworks!" Usagi growled. _"Evil witch!"_

"Usako, you must stop feeling so jealous" Mamoru reassured his love. "There's honestly no need. Wouldn't you like to go see the display tonight?"

"Oh I'll be there, Mamo-chan!" Usagi nodded with a scowl. "But I won't be watching any fireworks!"

Minako waggled a cautioning finger at the other blonde. "Good idea. I'd keep a close eye on that cruise director if I were you, Usagi-chan. Trust me, that woman is up to no good!"

"Minako-chan! Do you have to make Usagi feel even worse?" Makoto groaned. "She's stressed enough already for some reason. You're just adding fuel to the fire."

"Gomen, Usagi-chan!"

The teens decided that their dinner had been sufficient and settled on a round of coffees to cap off their meal. Worried that yet another embarrassing spectacle would soon occur, Rei tried to diffuse the situation with a word of advice to her friend. "Usagi-chan, if you always feel so insecure about your fiancee, don't just sit there moping like a little lost puppy. Try doing something constructive about it. Remind your man that you're his true love."

"That's good advice, Rei-chan" Minako agreed. "I show my Taro how much I love him every chance I get!"

"Well I suppose that's_ one_ way, Minako-chan" the miko muttered. "In any case, you needn't lose any sleep over the cruise director, Usagi-chan. You and Mamoru were destined for each other, remember?"

"It's written in the stars!" Minako added. "Or... was that the clouds?"

"The only thing in the clouds is that crazy, love-sick head of yours" Rei teased the blonde.

"I can't help worrying" Usagi sighed. "Minna, when I had that talk with Setsuna at the haunted house a few weeks ago, she told me that even having a destiny doesn't guarantee things will turn out the way they're supposed to. There are always uncertainties in everything. And she of all people should know!" She squeezed her love's hand. _"I don't want to lose you again, Mamo-chan!"_

"All_ I_ know is, if anything or anyone tries to interfere with my Yuji and I, they're in for a_ very_ bad time!" Makoto vowed. She glanced toward the door. "I wonder what's keeping him?"

Ami said, "My Ryo-kun and I believe that destiny only provides the direction for our lives, Usagi-chan. It's our task to help make those dreams become our reality."

"A brilliant analysis as usual, Ami-chan" Mamoru nodded. "Fate stepped in and destroyed our plans a long time ago. It's up to us to learn from those mistakes and make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm trying!" Usagi grumbled. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear as a uniformed man wearing a serious expression entered the restaurant. He strode up to the table and bowed briskly to the teens. "Konbanwa. My name is Yuhara Isamu. I'm in charge of security on the Orient Venus."

_'I'm in big trouble now!'_ the blonde groaned to herself. 'They finally discovered the broken vending machine!'

"Security?" Yuuichirou asked, "Is there a problem sir?"

"I'm afraid so" the man nodded. He glanced around the table and Usagi wilted at his steely gaze, slinking lower in her chair. Her hand latched onto Mamoru's arm and squeezed it as tightly as she could, making her fiancee grimace.

"Go easy there, Usako!"

"We received a report from two elderly sisters who are traveling with us this week" the man continued. "It involves a possible break-"

Usagi abruptly blurted, _"Gomen nasai! It was an accident, officer! I'm so very sorry!"_

Rei glared angrily at the blonde. "What on earth are you babbling about now, Usagi-chan? What have you done this time?"

"That stupid machine tried to rob me, Rei-chan!" Usagi confessed with a sob. _"I just wanted to get what I paid for!"_ She buried her head in Mamoru's shoulder. "Mamo-chan, please don't let him take me away!"

The security officer chuckled, "I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to, miss. But I don't think you're involved in this particular situation."

"I'm not?" Usagi asked unbelievingly.

"I'm looking for Ito Taro and Aino Minako" the man stated.

Minako raised her hand. "That's us!"

"Ah. Excellent." The officer turned his attention to the blonde and her boyfriend. "I'm sorry to say there's been a possible break-in attempt at your cabin. Those two sisters I mentioned are staying across the hall from you and reported a young man entering your room a short time ago. We responded immediately and caught him still inside. He was looking under your bed when we arrived."

_"Yuji!"_ Taro gasped.

_"Nani?"_ Minako gasped a second later.

"Sir, I think there's been a big misunderstanding" Taro said. "That sounds like my brother. He had my permission to enter our cabin tonight, and my room key."

"As there was no sign of forced entry, I suspected as much. He gave his name as Ito Yuji and insisted you and him are brothers. Of course we take security very seriously on the Orient Venus so we detained him until we could properly assess the situation."

Makoto instantly bolted to her feet. "Detained him?_ You arrested him?"_

"Not exactly, Miss..?"

_"My name is Kino Makoto and I'm his girlfriend!"_ the tall brunette replied, her voice sharp and edged with anger. _"Where is he now?"_ she demanded.

"He's in our office on deck two, Kino-san. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like Ito-san and Aino-san to accompany me there at once for identification purposes. If everything checks out he's free to go. With our humble apologies, of course."

"Certainly sir" Taro said. He and his girl promptly stood up and walked around the table.

"I'm going with you!" Makoto growled. The three teens followed the security officer from the restaurant. The moment they disappeared from view, Usagi breathed a massive sigh of relief.

_"I'm safe!"_ Usagi cackled gleefully. "It wasn't me he was after! _Ha!"_

The miko noticed Yuuichirou's rich friends' puzzled expressions as they watched the commotion from their table. "I just _knew_ this evening was going too smoothly" Rei muttered. "First they mistakenly arrest Yuji and now Usagi is blithering like an idiot again! _What's next?"_

"Why would security be looking for you, Usako?" Mamoru asked.

"Never mind, Mamo-chan! The less said about_ that_ little matter the better!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The security man briskly led Taro and the two girls to an unfamiliar part of the ship, deep within its massive hull. Arriving at his office, he swung open the door. "After you."

The teens found themselves in a small dull gray room containing a single desk, two large filing cabinets and a few chairs. Another uniformed man was sitting behind the desk doing routine paperwork. In the far corner of the drab room sat Yuji. He smiled sheepishly and waved at his friends. "Hi."

In three quick strides Makoto was at his side. "Yuji-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Mako-chan. Sorry about ruining everyone's dinner like this."

The brunette grinned. "We're here to bust you out of this joint, honey. Ready to go over the wall?"

"Your brother, I assume?" Isamu asked the older boy.

"Hai! That's him." He laughed, "How was your time in prison Yuji-chan?"

"Boring, Taro-chan. Boring and... _very_ embarrassing." He stood and promptly hugged his girl.

"It appears that we were mistaken after all, Ito-san" the officer apologized with a deep bow. "Gomen nasai. You're free to go."

The four teens quickly left the office and walked back toward the restaurant. "Taro-love, why did you send Yuji to our cabin?" Minako asked.

"Uh... I'm still trying to find something I lost earlier, sweetheart. Yuji offered to take a quick look for me."

"During our dinner?" the blonde wondered aloud.

"We wouldn't want to miss those fireworks, would we my sweet?" her boyfriend answered, hoping to deflect any further questions before the real reason behind Yuji's adventure came to light.

"No! Of course not, honey-love!" Satisfied for the moment, Minako kissed his cheek. Taro gave his brother a brief questioning glance and Yuji replied with a subtle shake of his head.

"Did they give you a rough time, Yuji honey?" Makoto asked. _"They'd better not have!"_

"The only bad part was when they burst into the room and found me. That was a big shock!" he laughed.

"The next time you're incarcerated, we'll have to have Mako-chan bake you a cake with a file inside it" Taro joked, though his heart was heavy with worry about the missing ring.

"Don't have Usagi deliver the cake to him!" Minako giggled. "She'll eat it before it gets there. And probably eat the file too!"

"I'm telling her you said that" Makoto snickered.

_"Mako-chan, you wouldn't!"_ the blonde gasped.

. . . . .

Ami sipped her coffee while she and her friends waited for Yuji's return. "I wonder why Yuji was in the other cabin, Ryo-kun."

"I have no idea, my love" Ryo shrugged. "But all's well that ends well."

"I think_ I_ know why" Yuuichirou remarked confidently.

"You do?" Rei asked, placing a cigarette between her lips.

Her fiancee paused to light it for her. "Hai. And it involves Minako."

"Oh?" Rei smiled, "Yuuichirou honey, you're playing detective again aren't you?" She told Ami, "He's actually surprisingly good at figuring out things like this."

Her young man settled back comfortably in his chair. "I am, aren't I darling? In fact, I'm so good at it, I'm thinking of changing my job title from Shinto apprentice. From now on you can call me... Inspector Kumada!"

"Right! That's not going to happen anytime soon!" Rei laughed.

"Why do you think Yuji was in there, Yuuchirou-chan?" Usagi asked. The blonde had quickly recovered from her vending machine scare and was now contentedly resting her head against Mamoru's shoulder.

"Elementary, my dear Usagi" Yuuichirou replied. Rei groaned but her fiancee continued on with his theory, "I think Taro is going to propose to Minako sometime this week during the cruise."

_"Nani?"_

"That's the way I see it, minna. If Taro sent his brother to his room, and he was caught looking under the bed by security, Yuji must have been trying to find something Taro lost. Something Taro hasn't had the chance to find himself, because-"

"Because Minako was always with him!" Ami added. "You_ are_ very good at this, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"Arigatou, Ami-chan" the apprentice answered with exaggerated modesty. "And the only thing that Taro could have lost, something he didn't want Minako to know about yet, would be..." He paused for dramatic effect.

"An engagement ring." Mamoru finished the puzzle. "Well done, Yuuichirou-chan!"

"See, Rei-chan? I _am_ good at deduction!" her boyfriend chuckled. "If I do say so myself."

"Be careful not to bruise yourself with all that back-patting, lover" the raven-haired girl sighed. "I hope the Orient Venus doesn't sink from the weight of all the smug you have in here!"

_"Minako's getting engaged!"_ Usagi blurted. "Mamo-chan, isn't that wonderful?"

"It's great news, Usako. But if Yuuichirou is correct, there's a possibility the ring may still be missing."

"I'll ask Yuji if he found it!" Usagi decided.

_"Baka!"_ Rei hissed. "Don't you dare say one word about it! If anyone mentions the ring now, Minako won't be surprised when Taro proposes. Don't spoil her big moment."

"Oh! Then I won't say anything" the blonde nodded.

"Minna, we should all pretend that we don't know what's going on" Ryo suggested. "It may be better for Minako if everyone seems as surprised as she is when Taro asks her to marry him."

"My lips are sealed!" Usagi promised.

Rei scoffed, "Now _that's_ an impossible dream! You'd starve to death in an hour!"

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" Usagi abruptly whispered, _"Sshhh!_ Here they come! Quick, everyone act natural!" Excited, she reached for her coffee but bumped the rim of the half-filled cup with her fingers, tipping it over. _"Oops!_ I made a mess!"

"You're taking that 'act natural' thing just a bit too far, Usagi-chan" the miko muttered.

"Welcome back to the free world, Yuji-chan" Mamoru grinned at the younger boy.

Yuji and his girl retook their seats. "Remember me everyone? Yuji the ex-con?"

Makoto snickered, "Trouble must run in my family. Someday we'll have to tell this story to our future daughter, Yuji honey." She unconsciously picked up a napkin and began mopping up Usagi's coffee spill.

"I'd rather forget all about it if that's ok with you" her young man blushed.

"Usagi-chan, why were you acting so weird when that security officer came to our table?" Rei quizzed the blonde. "What were you trying to hide?"

Her friend's smile faded. "I... broke the glass in a vending machine, Rei-chan" she murmured. "But it was an accident!"

"Is _that_ what's been bothering you all evening?" Mamoru chuckled. "Don't worry, my princess. I'll pay for any damages incurred."

_"Arigatou, Mamo-chan!"_ Usagi's bright smile instantly reappeared. "Now I can stop worrying about that stupid machine and we can enjoy the fireworks together. All I need to do now is think of a way to stop that cruise director from bothering us."

"The Senshi of Love knows how!" Minako exclaimed. "Usagi-chan, every time she comes near Mamoru, just do this!" She suddenly pulled Taro close and kissed the wide-eyed boy deeply and passionately.

_"Minako-chan, stop that!"_ Rei pleaded. "People are staring at you! We're in a public restaurant, remember?"

After the young lovers' lips finally parted, Minako turned to wink at the miko. "I know we're in a restaurant, Rei-chan. That was my dessert!"

. . . . .

"Can you _believe_ those two?" Rei grumbled as she closed the door of her cabin. "Making out like that in public! What's next? Sex on the tennis court?"

Yuuichirou gave his fiancee a silly grin. "I wonder what_ that_ would be like?"

"Now don't you start!" the miko groaned. "Let's keep those intimate moments where they belong, lover. Right here in our own private room."

"Like... now?" Yuuichirou smiled.

"It's _very_ tempting" Rei answered coyly. "And there's still an hour before the fireworks display begins." She took her man in her arms, her violet eyes twinkling mischievously. "Do you think we have the time?"

Yuuichirou immediately whisked the girl up off her feet and cradling her in his arms, carried her effortlessly over to their bed. _"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ the miko gasped. _"What are you doing?"_

He whispered tenderly as he eased her head gently onto the pillow, "Answering your question, my darling Rei."

. . . . .

Usagi stood with sternly folded arms and her back against her cabin door. "Before we go, I want you to promise me you'll keep away from that wicked woman, Mamo-chan."

"I'll try my very best, Usako" he vowed. "Please forget about her. How about we take a nice romantic stroll around the ship together before we head up on deck? Maybe that will help take your mind off Sayuri."

_"Don't you ever say that evil name again!"_ the frustrated blonde wailed. "I'm going to have nightmares about her!"

"I'm sorry, Usako. Honestly, I'd have forgotten all about that cruise director if you didn't keep bringing her into the conversation."

"Fine! Then_ I_ won't mention her again either!" Usagi miffed. "This cruise would be so perfect if it wasn't for... her."

Mamoru smiled. "For _who_, Usako?"

Usagi beamed, _"That's_ what I wanted to hear you say!" She grabbed his arm. "Come on, Mamo-chan! Let's take that walk and you can tell me how much you love me. And _only_ me."

"My princess, telling you how much love I have in my heart for you would take an eternity."

"Then you should start now!" Usagi giggled. "No sense in wasting any more time!"

. . . . .

"I just need to freshen up, honey-love. I won't be long!" Minako kissed her Taro before heading into the bathroom. Her head popped out through the door. "Think of me!"

"Every waking minute, my beautiful goddess" he smiled at the love of his life. Minako giggled and blew him a kiss before disappearing back inside and closing the door behind her.

'But first I have to find that ring!' Taro mused. 'Where could it have gone?' He paced around the room, peering first under the table and then beneath a small writing desk near the window. _'Nothing'_ he frowned.

With his options running out, he walked over to the closet and examined every corner beneath the hanging clothing. 'I'll check my jacket again. There isn't anywhere else left to look.' His inside pocket was, as he suspected, still empty. After rubbing his chin in frustration, he idly began checking the outside pockets as an afterthought. His fingers touched a folded tissue deep in the right-hand side pocket and the young man's face broke into a relieved grin. _'There you are! _How did you get in there? I'm _sure_ I put you inside my jacket.'

Feeling as though the weight of the entire world had just been lifted from his shoulders, he scooped up the ring and slipped it securely into a pocket of the pants he was wearing. 'Tonight's the night' he decided. 'Minako my sweet, I hope you're ready for a very big surprise!'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The seas were unusually calm off the coast of Japan that evening with scarcely a ripple blemishing the surface. With total darkness all around the cruise ship, the Orient Venus slowed as nine p.m. neared, a tiny man-made island of light drifting within the vast ocean. In one of the vessel's many passageways, Tsukino Usagi was enjoying a strawberry ice cream cone as she and her fiancee made their way toward the rear of the ship.

"I have a feeling Taro is going to propose tonight" she said between licks. "I hope he found the missing ring."

"I do too, Usako" Mamoru replied. "If so, that will leave Makoto and Yuji as the last of our friends to get engaged."

"If Yuji doesn't propose to Mako-chan soon, I'm going to have a long talk with him!" Usagi decided. "I want everyone to be just as happy together as we are, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru chuckled, "You shouldn't pressure Yuji, my princess. I'm sure he'll ask for Makoto's hand as soon just as he possibly can. And when he feels it's the appropriate time."

"I hope so" the pretty blonde beside him sighed. "I don't want Mako-chan to feel bad about being left out."

Nearing the exit they found Rei and Yuuichirou waiting for them. The couple from the Hikawa Jinja appeared very relaxed and content and the miko smiled happily as Usagi and Mamoru strolled up. "Ready for tonight's big event?" Rei asked.

"Someone's in a really good mood!" Usagi giggled. "That's nice!"

"Does it show that much?" The raven-haired girl cuddled against her fiancee's side, exchanging tender glances with her handsome young lover. A few moments later, three other couples gathered with them in the hallway.

"Rei and Yuuichirou have been studying chemistry again!" Usagi announced, much to the young miko's embarrassment.

"Do you have to tell _everyone?"_ Rei groaned. "Why don't you go on the ship's public address system and broadcast it to all the passengers, Usagi-chan? You really should try using a little tact when very personal things are involved."

"I'm tactful!" the blonde answered. "I even have a plan to get rid of that evil cruise witch. Just _watch_ how tactful I can be!"

Rei and Makoto looked warily at each other. "More trouble on the way" the brunette chuckled.

"I won't cause any problems, Mako-chan" Usagi promised. "Especially not tonight! I wouldn't want to spoil Minako's big-"

_"Usagi-chan!"_ Ami's urgent whisper silenced the blonde. "We aren't supposed to know yet."

"Gomen!" Usagi stuttered. "I mean, I don't want to spoil Minako's view of the fireworks. Hai, that's it!"

"I'm sure I'll be seeing _lots_ of fireworks, Usagi-chan... later tonight with Taro in my cabin!" Minako giggled.

"Hai, no doubt you will" Makoto muttered. "Yuji honey, let's go find ourselves a good spot." The other couples followed the brunette and her boyfriend outside.

The very stern of the ship from where the fireworks were to be launched had been cordoned off for safety reasons and a large number of passengers had already gathered on deck near the thick ropes. "It's so crowded out here!" Usagi muttered. "And I'm short. I won't see anything!"

"Let's watch from further back, near that doorway over there" Mamoru gestured. "We don't need to stand that close, Usako. The fireworks will explode high up." He escorted his odango-haired young lady toward the vessel's structure and they stopped near a door.

"I don't want to be too far away from Minako and Taro when the fireworks are finished, Mamo-chan. I want to see Minako's reaction if Taro proposes to her tonight."

The other teens also separated into pairs and Taro led his girl off to one side of the ship where the crowd was much thinner. Her eyes were aglow with love as he gathered her in his arms. "I hope tonight will be a very special night for you. One that you will never forget, my beautiful Minako."

"Hai. Me too, my Taro-love" she replied softly.

Her young man caught Yuji's eye and he smiled, giving his nearby brother an affirmative nod. Yuji responded with a grin and a quick thumbs-up.

Makoto noticed the silent exchange and asked, "What's_ that_ all about, Yuji honey? Do you and Taro have some kind of secret code?"

"It's a brother thing, Mako-chan" Yuji chuckled.

The floodlights that had illuminated the deck dimmed precisely at nine, and soon after the first rocket streaked upward, bursting high above the ship in a colorful flower pattern.

"Ohh! _So pretty!"_ Usagi gasped. "I could watch this for hours!"

Another rocket soon followed, and then another, until the sky above the Orient Venus was ablaze in shimmering light.

Usagi stood in front of her fiancee with her young man's arms wrapped around her. She leaned back against him for a better look skyward, snuggling her head against his chest. "That one is all silver stars, Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed.

"I do hope you're enjoying the show so far, Chiba-san."

A familiar and unwelcome female voice brought the blonde's buoyant mood crashing back down to earth. Sayuri closed the door she had emerged from and walked up to stand behind Mamoru.

"Considering we're at sea it's quite an impressive display, Kono-san " Mamoru answered. "Does this happen on every cruise?"

"Not every one, Chiba-san. Only during special occasions when we think it will add a more romantic touch for certain... discerning adult passengers. Much like yourself." She purred, "Fireworks are enjoyed by children, but I think it truly takes two adults like you and I to fully appreciate their beauty, wouldn't you agree?"

Usagi's expression quickly changed from annoyance to indignant rage. She slipped free from her fiancee's arms and whirled around. "What do you mean by that? _Are you calling me a child?"_

"Oh, Tsukino-chan! I'm sorry. I didn't notice you there" Sayuri lied.

"Why not? Because I'm younger than you and not very tall?"

"Usako, please!" Mamoru tried to intervene but the situation continued to rapidly escalate.

"Of course not, Tsukino-chan." The cruise director continued as though she were talking to a small child. "I was merely discussing the nature of fireworks with your boyfriend."

"He's not just my boyfriend!_ He's my fiancee!"_ Usagi growled back. "There's a_ big_ difference!" She raised her left hand. "I know it's kind of dark out here so I'm giving you a better look at my engagement ring._ Do you see it?"_

"I see it." The cruise director smiled sweetly. "And it's a very beautiful ring too. Something I'm quite surprised to see on the finger of such a young girl."

"Well take a good look because there it is!_ And it's mine! Just like my Mamo-chan is!"_

Usagi's raised voice reached Rei's ears during a gap between explosions. "I _knew_ this would happen!" she muttered to her fiancee. "Usagi is causing another scene."

"Think we should go over and help?" Yuuichirou asked.

Before Rei could answer, a tall brunette who had also overheard the growing commotion came striding out of the back of the crowd along with her boyfriend. "Time to give Usagi a little moral support, Yuji-chan." With a sigh, the raven-haired miko and her Yuuichirou followed along behind them.

"Whatever _are_ you talking about, Tsukino-chan?" Sayuri said innocently. "I completely understand that Chiba-san is currently spoken for. And eventually, when you're finally old enough, you may indeed marry him. But... isn't that a long way off?" Her condescending smile grew wider. "A lot can happen in a man's life between now and then."

At the same time, out of earshot of the confrontation between Usagi and the cruise director, Minako was sharing a soft kiss with her Taro beneath another brilliant orange and pink starburst. Taro gazed lovingly into his girlfriend's glimmering blue eyes, his heart overflowing with love for the girl who had twice captured his life. "My Minako... my beautiful goddess... there's something I'd like to ask you tonight. Something I've longed to ask you since the day we first met."

Minako's face glowed. "Hai! Please ask, Taro-love!_ Ask me anything!"_

Ami squeezed her Ryo's hand as they discreetly watched from a respectful distance near the ship's railing. "It won't be long now, Ryo-kun!"

_"Listen, you!"_ The anger in Usagi's words was more fierce than Mamoru had ever witnessed. "I'm warning you for the _last_ _time_. _Leave us alone!"_

"You're_ warning_ me?" Sayuri giggled. "How cute!"

"I think this has gone on long enough" Mamoru spoke. "Kono-san, please allow me the opportunity to make my position clear." Makoto and Rei arrived with their guys in tow and clustered protectively around their future queen as he continued, "You are indeed correct in assuming that Usagi and I haven't set a wedding date yet. And it_ is_ partially because of the fact that Usagi is still in high school. But we_ will_ be wed, and I _will_ spend each and every moment before that happy day, and every day of my life afterward, with the only woman I will ever love." He took Usagi's hand in his. "I hope I've made myself understood."

Sayuri took a half-step back, noticing Rei's disapproving frown and Makoto's best 'bring-it-on' scowl. "You have, Chiba-san" she nodded. "Perfectly well." She spun on her heel and disappeared inside the ship as the fireworks display reached its climax. A final thunderous burst of pyrotechnics dazzled the heavens above the teens.

_"Mamo-chan!"_ With tears filling her eyes, Usagi flung her arms around her prince._ "I love you so!"_

At that same instant, with the diamond ring now glittering on Minako's finger, the newest engaged couple on the Orient Venus stood entwined in one another's arms, their lips pressed together in joy. Ami and Ryo came over, both applauding Minako and Taro, and after the lengthy passionate kiss had ended, sharing their congratulations with the couple.

_"My Taro!_ You've made me the happiest girl in the world! _I love you!_" Minako kissed him again before giving Ami and her fiancee a big smile. _"We're engaged!" _she bubbled.

"It looks like you timed your proposal question to match the show's finale perfectly, Taro-chan" Ryo grinned.

"I didn't intend to. It just worked out that way!"

Ami's boyfriend blushed red when Minako turned to wink at him, "The _real_ fireworks are only just beginning, Ryo-chan!" She promptly began leading Taro back to their cabin with a parting wave to Ami and Ryo. "See you two lovebirds later!_ Much later!"_ she added with a giggle before they vanished into the dispersing crowd.

"That's four of us engaged now, Ryo-kun" Ami smiled. "Next it will be Mako-chan's turn. Did you enjoy the display tonight? Uh... the fireworks, I meant."

"Hai. It was really good, Ami my love." He said, "So... do you have any special plans for our evening together in that brilliant mind of yours?"

The blue-haired girl replied coyly, "My Ryo-kun, it doesn't take a genius to discover my plans for _us_ tonight. Let's go back to our cabin where we can catch up on our... studying."

. . . . .

"I'm so proud of you, Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed up at her fiancee. "You really told that witch a thing or two!"

"Thanks for bringing a peaceful end to everything, Mamoru-san" Rei added appreciatively. "I thought for a moment there Usagi was going to punch the cruise director right in the nose!"

"I should have, Rei-chan!" Usagi said. "Maybe now you'll believe me when I say I can handle problems. At least... sometimes."

"Only the problems you don't create yourself" Rei teased. "The ones _you_ cause are beyond anyone's ability to deal with!"

"I wonder where the others disappeared to in such a hurry?" Makoto mused as the elevator neared their deck. "I lost track of Minako and Taro during Usagi's little spat. Ami and Ryo are missing too."

The elevator slowed and its doors slid smoothly open, allowing the three remaining couples to emerge. At the other end of the long corridor, two elderly ladies were walking slowly toward their room.

Makoto glowered angrily at them. "I bet those are the two old busybodies who reported you to security, Yuji-chan. I'm tempted to go tell them to mind their own business from now on!" She watched them draw near Minako's cabin and one of the women paused, adjusting her glasses to read a piece of paper attached to its door. The old lady peered at it for a moment, gasped, and whispered something to her sister. Aghast, they both crossed the hall and disappeared into their cabin as quickly as they could move, slamming their door closed behind them.

"What's that sign on Minako's cabin door?" Usagi wondered.

Curious, Rei walked up and read it. With a groan, she quickly snatched the paper from where it had been wedged under the room-number plaque. "Those two maniacs! I'm really happy for them, but... _have they no shame?"_

Makoto joined her and also scanned the sheet, a page of the ship's stationery. Beneath the cruise ship's logo in Minako's handwriting were the words_ 'Minna! We're engaged!'_ Directly under that she had drawn two overlapping hearts. And beneath the hearts were the kanji:

_'If this ship is rocking,_

_Don't bother knocking!'_

"Good for them!" Makoto chuckled. "And they're even advertising the fact! Why am I not the least bit surprised?"

Rei was about to crumple the paper but a mischievous gleam appeared in the young miko's eyes. She walked over to another cabin and quietly reattached the sign to the door of Ami and Ryo's room.

"They're not going to like _that_ very much, Rei-chan!" Usagi warned.

"Why not, Usagi-chan?" the raven-haired teen asked. "I happen to think it's_ entirely_ appropriate."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Well! Wasn't_ that_ was an evening to remember, Yuji-chan?" Makoto locked the cabin door after the brunette and her boyfriend had retired for the night. "Usagi is finally rid of that pushy woman, and best of all your brother made it official with Minako. I just wish we were nearby when he asked her to marry him. Minako's expression would've been priceless!"

Yuji dropped into a nearby chair and pulled off his shoes. "I'm glad Taro didn't get turned down, Mako-chan. That was his biggest fear."

_"Really?_ He was actually worried about Minako refusing his proposal?" the brunette exclaimed in surprise. "No chance of that, honey. Minako's been dying to wear Taro's ring for months now. And we both know she's not the kind of girl who likes to to waste time waiting for anything."

Her young man found himself wondering if Makoto felt the same way about a proposal from him. He explained, "We know we'll all eventually be married, sweetheart. Our children from the future are proof of that, unless Usagi is right and our destinies really can change. But Taro thought Minako might have wanted to finish high school first before becoming formally engaged."

His girlfriend laughed, "Yuji honey, I know for a fact that Minako would have said yes to Taro tonight if they were both only ten years old! That girl is crazy mad in love with him. And I have to admit, they do make the perfect couple."

"As perfect a couple as Kino Makoto and Ito Yuji are?" her boyfriend asked.

"I think that would have to be a tie, sweetheart. Just like every other couple in our little group, it really feels like you and I were made for each other." Makoto walked over to the large window in her cabin, looking through it and out across the dark sea beyond the vessel. Her eyes were drawn to a bright pinpoint twinkling silently in the late-evening sky. She gazed up at it, unaware that the faraway light shining softly down on her was in fact her guardian world, the planet Jupiter. "It's funny how destiny works."

"You mean because Minako became engaged on a ship called the Orient Venus? And during a fireworks display?"

"Hai. That's part of it" the brunette answered. "I can't think of a more fitting way she and Taro could have made it official." She mused, "It happens in a different way for each of us, but somehow it's always appropriate. Ami got engaged to Ryo during a formal dance, something she really enjoys. And Mamoru popped the question to Usagi at a dinner table in Okinawa." Makoto laughed, "Now _that's_ fitting!"

"And Yuuichirou proposed to Rei at their Shinto shrine!" Yuji added with a chuckle. "Now that you mention it, it _is_ odd how everything seemed to come together for everyone like that."

"Destiny, Yuji-chan." Makoto reached for her hair tie and slipped it off, freeing her soft brown hair from its ponytail. Standing at the window with her back to her young man, Yuji didn't see the faint smile of hope that graced the brunette's lips as she wrapped the green tie around her ring finger, forming it into a makeshift engagement band. After a moment she sighed wistfully, slid the tie off her finger and turned around.

She tossed the hair tie on her night table. "Remember how we first met in a grocery store?"

"I do. You were picking out vegetables, if I recall."

"Hai. And I fell in love with you at my old house in Nerima during a snowstorm" she continued. "Things have always seemed to be a little more... down-to-earth for us. My Yuji, I don't need any fancy fireworks or trips to far away places when _our_ engagement day finally arrives." Her voice softened, her green eyes shimmering with love for her young man. "All I will need is... you."

Her often-shy boyfriend stood and approached her, his deep brown eyes hiding the trace of nervousness that still lurked within him. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Mako-chan. After all" he smiled, "it would be really hard to arrange for a fireworks show inside our cabin."

"I guess it would" the brunette grinned, not immediately realizing what the boy had just implied. Her smile suddenly froze in place as Yuji took a final step close to her and paused nervously. Speechless, she watched her true love suddenly drop to bended knee, his eyes filled with love and hope as he gazed searchingly into hers.

"Mako-chan my love..." he spoke shyly, his voice not much above a whisper, "I'd really like it if you would... be my wife." As his brother had done with Minako a short while ago, he reached into his pants pocket and brought out something Makoto was sure she wouldn't see for a very long time. The glittering symbol of commitment of his undying love for her sparkled invitingly between his fingers. Her very first thought was, _'Am I dreaming?'_

_"Yuji-chan!"_ she stuttered unbelievingly._ "You're... Here? Now!?" _

"Hai" he smiled up at the brunette from his knee. "Could you find it in your heart to marry a poor country boy from Nerima?"

An indescribable warmth filled the girl's heart as she realized that it wasn't a dream after all. She gently took his hands and helped him up. "I could. And I _have._ I love you, Ito Yuji. And I want nothing more in this whole world than to be your bride."

Without hesitation she extended her left hand and Yuji carefully slipped the small diamond ring onto her finger. "Arigatou, my Makoto. I truly love you. I will love you every minute of every day for the rest of our lives. Until the very end of time." He apologized, "I hope you don't mind that I couldn't arrange any fireworks or dancing for_ our_ engagement."

Makoto softly reassured him with moist eyes and a heart overflowing with love for this shy young man, "My Yuji, I wouldn't wish it were any other way. As I said before, that stuff doesn't matter to me. All I need and want is you."

Holding each other in a snug embrace, they kissed. Slowly, tenderly, two teenage soul mates shared their joy, celebrating their engagement in their quiet cabin on a cruise ship drifting somewhere in the western Pacific ocean.

. . . . .

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi mumbled sleepily from her pillow. "That bright light in here is keeping me awake. Could you turn it off please?"

"Hmm?" The young man laying close beside the blonde stirred from his slumber and opened his eyes. "It's not the cabin lights, Usako. They're off. It's..." He suddenly sat bolt upright in their bed as across the room from them a small glowing sphere of energy began to intensify. Alarmed for Usagi's safety, he was about to leap out of bed and confront the mysterious intrusion when a female voice softly called out to them.

"Do not fear, children."

Usagi instantly sprang awake and sat up, hastily pulling the sheets higher to fully cover herself and her man._ "Mama?"_

The glowing orb drifted closer. "There is no need to be concerned, my daughter. I cannot see you or your Mamoru. Only my voice is within your presence now."

Mamoru shot Usagi a quizzical look but the blonde beside him remained surprisingly calm. "It's my mother, Mamo-chan. Queen Serenity."

_"From the Moon Kingdom?"_ he gasped.

"It is indeed, Chiba Mamoru" the voice continued. "My daughter, my remaining energies are all but spent. This will be the last time I will have the opportunity to speak with you and your prince."

"I understand, Mama" Usagi replied sadly. Her blue eyes began to shimmer, moist with tears.

"You, your prince, and the Sailor Senshi have done well thus far, Usagi" the disembodied voice continued. "Very well indeed. And now, with the last of your court having accepted the life commitment of her boy, the next phase of your lives will soon begin."

"The next phase, Your Majesty?" Mamoru asked. Shaken to his core by the presence of the ruler of the legendary and ancient Moon Kingdom, his voice trembled in awe.

"Your future together as husband and wife, Mamoru. You have protected my daughter as only her true love could, and your devotion to her is as strong and as pure as it was so very long ago when I was a living, breathing soul and reigned over the Silver Millennium. But I am also here with a warning, that the most difficult challenges still lie ahead for you both. And for the girls who have also sworn their lives to protect my daughter as well."

"I would gladly sacrifice my life again for your daughter, my Queen. I truly love her. I have _always_ loved her."

"There is no greater love than the willingness to lay down one's life for those they care about. I recognized that strength within you from the very beginning, Prince Endymion. From the very first time you travelled to my Kingdom from your planet Earth and met my young Princess Serenity. I knew you would always be true to your word, and true and loyal to her."

"I will" Mamoru vowed. "Forever."

"Stay strong, my children. Cherish one another. Stand firm against all obstacles that confront you. In your love you will find the strength you need to survive." The light began to weaken, growing dim. "Goodbye, Chiba Mamoru. Farewell Tsukino Usagi, my daughter reborn. May your days be long and happy together."

_"Mama!"_ Usagi sobbed. She reached out her arms and a gentle, invisible warmth surrounded her and her fiancee, a final parting hug from the Queen of the Moon.

. . . . .

"Ito Makoto. I _so_ like the sound of that!" Makoto sighed happily within her lover's embrace. Close beside her in their bed, Yuji reverently caressed her lips with his, the lovers sharing another soft kiss.

"I think that name is perfect too" the teenage boy smiled within her arms. "Since Ito also means string, it will be the string that binds our lives together as a couple for all eternity. That is, of course" he added, "after we're finally married."

"Married? I still can't believe we're engaged!" Makoto grinned. "You know, if this is what always happens on cruise ships, we should definitely go on more of these things!"

"I'll make it one of my goals, my beautiful Mako-chan" he promised.

"But since we're already_ on_ a cruise together... well, there's no sense in wasting a single minute of it." the brunette said. Her voice softened, yearning with desire for her young man. "I want you, my Yuji-chan. I need you." Her slender fingers slipped beneath the sheets to touch him. "My darling Yuji... let's share our love again."

. . . . .

Not far away, two other young lovers were holding each other close in the slowly dwindling afterglow of their passion. Eventually Ami slipped her legs from beneath the sheets. "I'm a little thirsty, my Ryo-kun. I'll get a glass of water and be right back."

"No need to get up, Ami my sweet. Please allow your fiancee to bring you something to drink." Ryo stood and quickly slipped into his pants and shirt. "I'll find you something from a vending machine. It's a lot more refreshing than the tap water in our bathroom."

"Arigatou, my Ryo-kun." She smiled, "Don't be long."

"Not to worry" he grinned. "If the machine causes me any problems, I'll ask Usagi for help. She has experience in dealing with those things."

_"Ryo-kun!"_

Leaving his giggling fiancee for just a moment, he hurried down the hall and soon returned with refreshment for his girl. The door opened and Ami watched him reenter the cabin with a bottle of spring water in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

"What's that my love?"

"This was stuck to our door, Ami honey." He grinned, "Someone's been playing a trick on us!"

Ami's pretty face reddened as she read Minako's note, recognizing the blonde's handwriting at once. "I'm sure Minako didn't put it there. She probably placed it on her own door and someone else moved it to ours."

"Rei?" Ryo asked. He twisted open the cap and passed his future bride the water.

"I'd calculate_ that_ probability to be one hundred percent, Ryo-kun!" Ami laughed. "I think we should hold on to it and return it to Minako and Taro when we see them again. But before we do, I'd like to make a photocopy of it. For _us_ to keep." She took a sip of the cool liquid and remarked, "Strictly speaking, from a scientific point of view the note isn't entirely accurate. It would take a tremendous amount of energy to rock a ship this large."

"If anyone could do it, it would _have_ to be Minako and Taro" Ryo chuckled.

"Oh?" the blue-haired girl seemed surprised. "I happen to know someone else with a great deal of energy, my Ryo-kun. Someone who, though he may not rock a large boat when he loves his girl, can still make plenty of waves in her bed. Waves of... sheer ecstasy." Though they were alone she still blushed as she spoke, and her shy fiancee blushed even deeper.

"Now who could_ that_ be?" the boy pretended to wonder as he quickly slipped out of his clothes.

"I know him very well" Ami smiled with deep desire for the handsome young man standing nude before her yearning blue eyes. "And right now... " she added, coyly lifting the thin white bedsheet to beckon him beside her, "I'd like to get to know him even better."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

_"_Someone's being adventurous this morning." Rei peered doubtfully at the menu Yuuichirou held. "Are you sure you want to try the western breakfast, honey? Your stomach isn't exactly used to foreign food."

"I may not be a world traveller like Minako but I _have_ been out of the country, sweetheart" her fiancee reminded her. "Remember when I told you about that trip to Hawaii I took with my parents a while before we met?"

"I remember." The miko's loving gaze instantly turned cooler. "I still haven't forgiven you for dancing with that American girl, Yuuichirou-chan."

"It was a long time ago, Rei darling. Two whole years! And anyway, to be honest I can't even remember what Jessica looked like."

A brief, heavy silence suddenly descended upon the couple's breakfast table like a thick fog. Yuuichirou felt a lump rising in his throat as he watched Rei's eyes narrow, his fiancee fixing him with a withering glare.

_"What _did you just say?"

"Who? Me?"

"There's no one else here at our table, Yuuichirou-chan."

"Hai! Then uh... I said I couldn't recall her face, Rei darling" he mumbled with a sheepish grin.

"Who's face?"

"Uh... Jessica?"

"There! _You said it again!_" Rei struggled to keep her voice down but several other patrons in the ship's casual restaurant looked over with raised eyebrows at her outburst.

The teenage boy suddenly felt as though he were walking blindfolded through a minefield. Yuuichirou quickly diverted his gaze back to his menu. "Only because you asked me to." He stole a quick peek to his right to find Rei still glowering back.

_"Kumada Yuuichirou!_ You told me that you only danced with her a couple of times at a party at your hotel. Why do you still remember her name? Did she tell you on the dance floor? Or..._ somewhere else?"_

"No honey! I guess she told me..." Too late, the young man realized he had just verbally planted his foot firmly in his mouth.

Rei folded her arms. "Go on."

"She told me... when she was giving me surfing lessons on the beach at Oahu." Her fiancee grinned sheepishly, "But I already mentioned that part to you."

"You did" the miko agreed, though her tone was still icy. "I'd forgotten about the surfing."

"And_ that,_ my love, was the full extent of it." Yuuichirou reached for her hand and breathed an inward sigh of relief when Rei didn't pull away. "Two surfing lessons, a couple of absolutely no-contact dances on a noisy crowded floor, and absolutely nothing else."

"Nothing at all?"

The apprentice nodded briskly. _"Nothing,_ sweetheart. I don't even remember exactly why she told me her name, but it was probably when she was explaining how to properly stand up on a surfboard."

"Well... I suppose _that_ isn't so bad" Rei relented. After a moment the raven-haired girl's smile reappeared. "Yuuichirou-chan, I can promise you one thing from this day onward."

"What's that, my sweet?"

"You're _never_ going to Hawaii again unless you take me with you!"

Her young man grinned. "Of course, darling! Aren't we still considering the Hawaiian islands as a possible future honeymoon spot?"

"I'd love that, honey." Rei placed a quick peck on his cheek. "Maybe we can finally have a couple of quiet weeks alone. Though it would feel strange if Usagi wasn't there to cause trouble."

As if by magic, she had no sooner spoken the name when her close but sometimes-frustrating friend appeared in the restaurant with her fiancee. "Ohayou!"

"Good morning, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. Please sit with us" the miko offered.

"Planning the day's activities ashore?" Mamoru asked as he held out a chair for his girl.

A server appeared and Yuuichirou waited until she had left menus for the new arrivals before replying. "We were about to. There's a lot to see in Matsuyama. It'll be a challenge to fit in all the sightseeing we'd like to do with only six or seven hours to spend in the city."

"It won't be_ that_ hard, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi told him. "All you need to do is stop Rei from walking everywhere. Make her take a taxi or bus or something. I'm going to wear out my new running shoes if we hike all over town like we did at Kobe. And wear out my poor feet too!"

"It's about time your feet were put to good use, Usagi-chan" Rei teased. "Then again, they must be getting sore from all those visits to the ship's ice cream store and vending machines."

"You're wasting your time, Rei-chan" the blonde announced haughtily. "I'm in a really good mood today and nothing you can possibly say or do is going to upset me. So don't even bother trying!"

Mamoru watched a sly smile form on the miko's lips. "Be careful what you ask for, Usako" he warned his girl. "That sounded an awful lot like a challenge."

"I'll say it is!" Yuuichirou added. "I don't think Rei could ever pass up this kind of temptation!" Still smiling, his girl jabbed his side with her elbow.

_"Ow!"_

"That's for Jessica" Rei replied sweetly.

"Who's Jessica?" Usagi asked the miko.

"Could we _please_ change the subject?" Yuuichirou begged. Salvation for the Shinto apprentice was at hand for as he spoke, Minako and Taro strolled into the restaurant and waved at the two seated couples.

_"Minna! Hi!"_ Minako bubbled.

"Here comes the biggest surprise of the whole trip so far" Rei remarked as they walked over.

"I know!" the blonde beamed happily. "You read our note on the door! _Isn't it wonderful?"_ she sighed dreamily. "My Taro-love and I are finally engaged!"

"That wasn't the surprise I meant, Minako-chan. Seeing you both up and around at this hour of the morning... _that's_ the surprise."

"Silly! We've been up for _ages,_ Rei-chan. Nearly twenty minutes!" She ignored the miko's shaking head and asked, "Mind if we have breakfast with you?"

"Take a seat! The more the merrier." Yuuichirou gestured toward the last two empty chairs.

Taro and his bride-to-be took places at the table and Minako promptly held out her hand. "See the beautiful ring my Taro-love gave me last night!"

"Ohh! It's so nice!" Usagi replied. "It really suits you too, Minako-chan."

"Arigatou, Usagi-chan!" she beamed. "We both think so!"

Rei also admired the sparkling ring and whispered to her man when Minako and Taro were distracted by a question from Usagi, "Watching those two smile so much is beginning to make my face hurt!"

"Don't look now honey, but here comes another extremely happy-looking couple" Yuuichirou said with a grin of his own. Rei noticed another huge pair of smiles on Makoto and Yuji's faces as the fourth pair of teens appeared at the restaurant entrance.

"Join us!" Yuuichirou offered, waving them over. With Mamoru's help he slid a nearby empty table against his, making one larger spot for the group to have breakfast together.

"Good morning all" Yuji greeted his friends. He offered Makoto a chair and sat close beside her, both teens' smiles the equal of Minako and Taro's.

Rei sensed something was different about the brunette but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She did notice that Makoto was keeping her hands concealed beneath the table and out of sight. "Mako-chan, take a look at Minako's ring" Rei said. "Isn't it breathtaking?"

_"Hai! My ring!"_ the blonde exclaimed. She thrust out her arm like a sword. "How does it look, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's smile grew even wider. "It's stunning, Minako-chan. As a matter of fact..." She slowly placed her left hand on the table for all to see. "It looks a little bit like mine."

_"Yours?"_ Minako puzzled. Her face lit up when she spotted the brunette's engagement band. _"Mako-chan!_ You're engaged too! When did _this_ happen?"

"Right about the time Yuji proposed to me" the brunette joked. "It was last night in our cabin, to be precise."

Minako leapt from her chair and squeezed her friend in a joyful hug. _"I'm so happy for you!_ And me! And Ami!" She giggled, _"I'm happy for everyone!"_

"Congratulations brother!" Taro grinned.

"And to you, brother!" Yuji smiled back.

"And best wishes from all of us" Mamoru said. He chuckled, "Right about now I guess I'm supposed to propose another toast or two but I don't have any champagne or even a coffee to do it with!"

Usagi summoned a waitress with a frantic wave. "Coffees for everyone please!"

"I bet there was a whole lot of love-love happening in _your_ cabin last night!" Minako winked at the brunette.

"Uh..." Makoto blushed and squeezed Yuji's hand. "Yours too, Minako-chan!"

"This has certainly been one epic week at sea" Yuuichirou said. "I'm not sure how we'll ever top it."

"That's easy, Yuuichirou-chan! _On our wedding days!"_ Minako exclaimed.

"This really is wonderful news! I'm so very happy for you both and your boyfriends" Rei told Minako and Makoto.

"Wrong! They're our_ fiancees _now_,_ silly!" Minako instantly corrected her.

"They're still your boyfriends too" the miko pointed out. "That part hasn't changed!"

"Careful, Minako-chan" Usagi warned. "Rei is in one of her funny moods again."

"I am_ not_ in a funny mood!" Rei shot back indignantly. "I'm just happy for our friends! Do I have your royal permission to be happy, your Highness?"

"See what I mean?" Usagi snickered. She paid no attention to Rei's evil glare and quietly began adding sugar to her newly arrived coffee.

Rei watched her for a moment. _"Another_ spoonful?" she teased, playfully determined to provoke a reaction from the easily-flustered blonde. "Why don't you dump the whole bowl into your cup, Usagi-chan? Or better still, leave out the coffee next time and just have a cup of sugar instead."

"Because I don't want that much." To the miko's dismay, Usagi remained completely unruffled by her ribbing.

Yuuichirou began to laugh and Rei directed her glare toward him. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like Usagi is winning this one so far" her young man replied. "You'll have to try harder, Rei darling."

_'Oh, I certainly will!'_ the miko thought. 'Usagi isn't getting the better of me today! _Or any other day!'_

Minako suddenly yelled across the restaurant, startling several guests and making Rei cringe._ "Ami-chan! Ryo-chan! Guess what?"_

The final couple to arrive strolled over hand-in-hand. "I think we know what you're going to tell us, Minako-chan" Ami smiled. "Congratulations on your engagement! We read your sign last night. After _someone_..." she glanced suspiciously at Rei, "relocated it to our door."

"That's only part of the good news!" the blonde replied excitedly. "Mako-chan and Yuji are engaged too!"

This revelation caught the studious young couple completely by surprise. "That's terrific!" Ryo said to them. "And that takes all of us a big step closer to marriage."

"It does! Arigatou!" Makoto answered brightly, still beside herself with happiness. "You know, a part of me still thinks this is just a wonderful dream. Even the cruise we're on!"

Rei seized the opportunity to tease her friend again. "Even the part where Usagi fell in the pool, Mako-chan? And broke a vending machine?_ And_ nearly got in a fight with-"

"It's still not working, Rei-chan. Nothing you can possibly think of is going to bother me." Usagi calmly sipped her coffee and smiled sweetly at the miko. "You'll see."

The raven-haired girl looked at Mamoru in disbelief. _"What on earth happened to her?"_

The university freshman could only grin and shrug his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure, Rei-chan."

"Well... I don't like it" Rei muttered. _"I don't like it at all!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"I wonder what the shopping will be like here, Taro-chan?" Minako pondered as she and her fiancee followed their friends and a large number of other passengers down the ramp from the Orient Venus.

"I'm sure we'll find something in Matsuyama that you like, my sweet" Taro replied. "But hopefully not_ too_ much. Both of our suitcases are nearly full already after that stop at Nagoya."

"Not a problem, honey-love!" the blonde insisted. "If necessary I'll buy another suitcase too!"

"Don't forget about the truck you'll need to carry everything back to the ship" Rei teased. "Yuuichirou honey, there's so much to see here, I think we should buy a day pass for the tram. Our first stop can be Matsuyama Castle."

"Sounds good to me, darling."

Usagi's ears perked up._ "A castle?_ Let's go with them, Mamo-chan! I want to see the castle and ride on the tram too. It sounds like fun."

"It's really just a bus on rails, Usako. I didn't think you'd be that interested in it."

"Anything's better than walking" his fiancee replied, just loudly enough to be sure Rei overheard. "And the castle can give me some decorating ideas for my future palace. After I become queen."

Rei glanced over her shoulder. "Decorating ideas, Usagi-chan? Here's one you'll like. How about a palace with one hundred rooms, ninety of which are restaurants so you're never far away from a late night snack? Or an afternoon snack. Or..."

She gave up when her blonde friend stubbornly refused to reply.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Makoto asked Ami. "Please don't tell me you'll be spending the whole day in some stuffy library!"

"Actually my Ryo-kun and I would like to go on the haiku monument tour, Mako-chan. I understand that many of the stones have quite profound verses engraved on them. How about you and your fiancee?"

The brunette smiled happily at her Yuji. "I'll _never_ get tired of hearing that! Our first stop will be Koshinan Park, Ami-chan. After that we've decided to wander around the city and see what we can stumble across. No real plans, just a casual walk-around."

"My Taro-love and I will be doing that too!" Minako exclaimed. "But _we'll_ spend the day wandering around certain other places."

"Let me guess" Makoto chuckled. "Clothing boutiques and shoe stores."

"Hai! My Taro needs a new dress shirt for dinner tomorrow night so we also need to find a good menswear place."

The group reached the pier and stepped onto solid ground. "What happened to your white shirt, brother?" Yuji asked. "It was nearly new."

Taro grinned. "Not anymore. It has a big rip in it, Yuji-chan."

"And I know exactly how_ that_ happened!" Rei snorted. "Minako-chan, you really have to learn how to control yourself. Try taking a minute to unfasten the buttons next time."

"Where's the fun in that?" the blonde replied innocently.

"Hopeless. Completely hopeless!" the miko groaned. "Minna, don't forget the ship sails at four so we should all try to be back here with at least half an hour to spare. Have fun." The teens went their separate ways, hailing taxis or catching buses to take them into Matsuyama.

. . . . .

Three hours later, Usagi and Mamoru followed the miko and her fiancee into into an aerial tram for the three minute ride down Mount Katsuyama from the ancient castle they had just visited.

"That was an interesting place" Yuuichirou remarked. "But I couldn't imagine myself living in a drafty old castle like that one. It's got to be chilly during those long winter nights, even for people bundled up in blankets!"

"There are _other_ ways to stay warm at night besides blankets, lover" Rei purred seductively. "Or have you forgotten about me already?"

"No chance of that ever happening, sweetheart!" her fiancee chuckled.

"Don't worry, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi said. "When I have _my_ palace, I'll make sure it stays warm and comfortable for everyone."

"You can heat it with all the hot air coming from your million kitchens, Usagi-chan" Rei teased. Once again, her blonde friend remained calm and ignored the miko's ribbing, causing Rei to frown.

"Did you enjoy the tour, Mamo-chan?"

"I did indeed, Usako. It seemed to trigger something in my memory though. When we were viewing that display of old swords, one of them in particular stood out. It seemed... oddly familiar."

"Deja vu" Rei said, using the French term.

Mamoru nodded. "It certainly felt like it, Rei-chan."

"Maybe I should get a sword" Yuuichirou pondered jokingly.

"What on earth would _you_ do with a sword?" his girl asked with a disbelieving look.

"You know, Rei darling. Wave it around every now and then to try to look more intimidating. Maybe it would help keep your grandfather off my back."

Rei laughed. "You think a sword would stop Ojii-chan, honey? He'd take it from you before you could do the first thing with it. He may be old and short but he's_ highly_ skilled at jojutsu."

"I know, darling. And that's _another_ reason why he scares me sometimes!" the apprentice chuckled.

. . . . .

"Good grief!" Makoto gasped. "When Minako said she was going shopping she wasn't kidding!" She and her Yuji stared across the street at the comical sight of the blonde and her fiancee. Minako clutched a filled shopping bag in each hand while she walked, while beside her Taro juggled a large hat box while simultaneously dragging a new suitcase along behind them.

_"Have you emptied all the stores in town yet?"_ the brunette yelled.

Minako smiled and the couple crossed the road to join their friends. "Not _all_ of them, silly! There isn't enough time!"

"You had me fooled!" Makoto laughed. "Heading back to the ship?"

"Hai. We were trying to find a taxi. Before I run out of spending money!" her future sister-in-law giggled.

"Let me help you with those, Minako-chan" Yuji volunteered. He took the two bags from her and slid them both onto one arm.

"Arigatou! Mako-chan, your fiancee is _such_ a gentleman."

_"Hey!"_ Taro asked from behind the hat box. "What about me?"

"You too, honey-love! You're always the _perfect_ gentleman to me" the blonde cooed.

"I'm surprised that's even possible with all the clothes ripping going on in your cabin" Makoto scoffed.

"I know how to bring out the _very best_ in my boy" Minako smiled, her eyes shimmering dreamily. _"And it's wonderful!"_

"Uh... yes... so how about we find that taxi" Makoto muttered. "There may be one near that busy intersection up ahead."

As they strolled along the couples passed by a bridal shop. Minako abruptly stopped in her tracks as though she had walked headlong into a brick wall. "Look at that beautiful shiromuku, Mako-chan!" she swooned. "Isn't it_ so_ elegant?"

The brunette stepped closer to the window, read the price off a card beneath the kimono and instantly recoiled. "It should be! That thing costs a fortune!" She asked her love, "What do you think, Yuji honey? Should I sell my house so I can afford to wear one of these at our wedding?"

"I'd rather you kept your house, Mako-chan" he grinned. "And I know you would too."

"Can't live together in a kimono" Makoto nodded. "But I will have something nice to wear for our wedding day" she promised her young man. "Even if I have to make it myself."

"You know what would be really wild?" Minako interjected. "If we all got married in our Senshi fuku!"

"Minako-chan, the_ last_ thing I want to be reminded of on my wedding day is youma and fighting!" the brunette groaned. "Married in our uniforms! What's next? Resurrect Queen Beryl so we can invite her to the ceremony?"

"It was just a suggestion" the blonde mumbled.

. . . . .

"Another shrine!" Usagi muttered to herself. "Isn't _living in one_ enough for her?"

"Did you say something, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked. She had teased her friend several more times that afternoon and knew Usagi couldn't maintain her calm aloofness much longer before something gave and her old self reappeared.

The blonde smiled back instead of uttering the retort that hung on the tip of her tongue. "What an interesting shrine, Rei-chan! Why aren't the torii gates here painted red like they are at Hikawa?"

"It's a different style of gate, Usagi-chan. There are many." The other three teens followed Rei up to a basin and watched the young miko purify herself, pouring the water from a wooden ladle over her hands. She continued on several steps to the altar and placed a coin in the offering box. Rei rang the bell twice, stepped back and bowed deeply two times. After clapping her hands together the ceremony was complete.

While Rei waited for her friends and fiancee to perform the ritual, she noticed a miko in her early twenties walk down one side of the shrine with a large bow in her hand.

"Is she hunting for something?" Usagi asked.

"Archery has long been an important part of miko training, Usagi-chan" Rei told her. "Haven't you ever seen my bow? It's in my bedroom."

_"That thing?_ I thought it was just for decoration."

On an impulse, Rei followed the young woman behind the shrine to where a simple target range was set up. She watched quietly as the shrine maiden readied her bow and took a shot. The arrow missed the edge of the bullseye by just a centimeter.

"That's very good!" Rei complimented her. "You have excellent form."

The woman smiled and walked over. "Not my best, but I'm trying hard to improve nearly every day. It's nice to see a new face here, someone who appreciates the art." She introduced herself with a deep bow. "I'm Maita Yoko."

Rei bowed back. "Hino Rei. I'm a miko too, at my grandfather's shrine in Tokyo."

"The Hikawa Jinja?"

Rei nodded. "That's my home."

"That's a very famous shrine, Hino-san. You must feel very honored to live and work there."

"I do. It can get rather busy with tourists though. There never seems to be enough time to practice my archery."

"I'm sure you must be quite good at it." As Yuuichirou and his companions looked on, Maita offered Rei her bow. "Care to try your hand?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rei handed her fiancee her purse. "Would you mind holding this for me honey? Arigatou."

She took the long wooden bow and offered arrow and steadied herself at the firing line, noticing that the red circle that marked the center of the distant target was slightly smaller than what she was accustomed to at home.

Rei positioned the arrow against the string and sighted the weapon. Pulling slowly back, she hesitated for a moment as a brief but vivid vision suddenly appeared in her mind. She saw herself as Sailor Mars, standing much as she was now and aiming an arrow at some unseen foe. But the bow she held in her vision was fashioned from curved flames and the lethal arrow resting against it glowed intensely with fire.

The mental image quickly faded and Rei again found herself with her friends at the rear of a Shinto shrine. Wondering what it could possibly have meant, she shrugged it off and resumed her shot.

With a sharp twang the arrow sliced straight and true through the air, impacting the target at its very center.

_"Very impressive, Hino-san!"_ the older miko exclaimed. "Your archery skills are obviously well developed."

Rei bowed graciously. "Arigatou, Yoko-san."

She hid a scowl as Usagi's voice carried faintly from the sidelines. "Lucky shot!"

After thanking the young woman and taking several pictures of the old temple, the two couples began making their way down the shrine steps for their return to the Orient Venus. While waiting beside her fiancee for the next tram to arrive, Rei continued silently pondering her strange vision.

_'What was that all about?'_ she wondered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Arriving back at the pier, Rei checked her wristwatch after the four teens had left their taxi. "Minna, we still have some time until we sail. Give me a few minutes to call home. I want to check up on my grandfather before we board the ship.

"Ok, but don't take forever, Rei-chan" her blonde friend begged. _"I'm really hungry!"_

_"Again?_ You'll survive" the miko told Usagi. "This is important." She found a pay phone and dialed the number for her shrine.

After a half-dozen rings a familiar voice came on the line. "Hikawa Jinja. Hino-sensei speaking."

"Konnichiwa Ojii-chan!"

"Rei-chan! It's good to know you haven't forgotten about me" the old man's voice echoed in the earpiece. "How are you enjoying your cruise?"

"We're all having a wonderful time, Ojii-chan. We'll be leaving Matsuyama soon and heading back toward Tokyo. We'll see you in two more days."

"You're a very lucky girl, granddaughter. It was quite generous of Yuuichirou's parents to send you and your friends on an expensive sea cruise. Speaking of which, how is my young apprentice doing? Behaving himself, I trust."

"He's fine, Grandpa. Is everything well with the shrine? Ami and Ryo told me about a meteor that struck Tokyo a couple of days ago, not very far away from where you are."

"Hai. The noise it made when it landed awakened me from a sound sleep. It was a rather exciting moment for an old man." He paused, his voice taking on a note of concern. "Granddaughter, I hope you and your friends'... services... aren't needed because of this."

"Why would you say that, Ojii-chan? Is anything unusual happening?"

"Nothing yet, Rei-chan. But I can't shake the feeling that there's more to that meteor than just a simple rock falling to earth. Much more."

"Well... promise me you'll stay safe in the meantime. We'll investigate it when we get back. I miss you."

"I miss you too, granddaughter." He laughed, "Don't tell Yuuichirou I said this but I even miss him as well. Enjoy the rest of your voyage."

"I will. Take care, Grandpa."

Hanging up the phone, the miko wondered if the elderly Shinto priest was imagining things. 'No' she thought. 'That's not like him.' Casting her worries aside for the moment, she rejoined the other three waiting teenagers and continued on to the Orient Venus.

. . . . .

Ami stepped out onto the diving board in her blue one-piece bathing suit while her fiancee watched from the sparkling warm water below. She smiled sweetly at him, a smile that never failed to quicken Ryo's heart. _'I love my Ami so much'_ he thought happily. She executed another flawless dive and swam across the ship's pool to her waiting love.

"Ami darling, if you ever get tired of being a Sailor Senshi you could always try out for the Japanese Olympic diving team. You're that good!"

The blue-haired girl floated up to him. "I think your love has blinded you, my Ryo-kun. I'm honestly nothing special."

"You are to me. So _very_ special."

She shyly glanced around the pool before kissing him quickly. "You'll never guess who I spotted just before I took my dive" she remarked. "Usagi's old friend the cruise director. She was leaving the ship with a big suitcase, and didn't look too happy."

"Perhaps she lives here in Matsuyama, Ami-chan. Or maybe she decided to take a holiday." He laughed, "After what happened between her and Usagi and Mamoru, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to forget all about this trip!"

"I wonder who will replace her for the voyage home?" Ami pondered.

. . . . .

At that same instant Kono Sayuri reached the bottom of the passenger ramp. Another attractive young woman, also pulling a wheeled suitcase behind her, met her there.

"Konnichiwa, Miyu-san" Sayuri greeted her friend. "Thanks for covering for me. I owe you."

"Perhaps not this time" the twenty-two year old replied. She casually tossed her head back, throwing her long dark-green hair past her shoulders. "What happened?" She smiled knowingly, "Struck out again?"

"Hai. But I _wouldn't_ have if it hadn't been for that blonde kid with the weird hairstyle. You'll see, she's the one who looks a little like Sailor Moon. She's rather protective of... my target."

"Chiba Mamoru?" The replacement cruise director laughed. "I tried telling you that you were chasing the wrong guy, Sayuri-san. But you never listen. Which is all the better for me."

"Our little bet is still on?" Sayuri asked. "Go ahead and try. You won't have any better luck."

"I've read the ship's manifest" her friend replied. "You _were_ going after the wrong guy."

"Oh? Who do _you_ have in mind?"

"Kumada Yuuichirou. Apparently his parents paid for the cruise for him and nine of his friends. Which means he's quite wealthy. That's always a nice bonus."

"He may be rich and he's certainly cute, but he's engaged too, Miyu-san. What makes you think you'll have a chance to score with him?"

"Trust me, Sayuri-san. I'll sweep him off his feet and win our bet before the Orient Venus arrives in Yokohama on Thursday" Miyu said confidently. "What do you know about his girlfriend?"

"Rumor has it she's a miko at some shrine in Tokyo."

_"A miko?"_ the young woman laughed. "How utterly boring! This will be easier than I thought!"

"You're very sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Hai" Miyu smiled. "But only because I'm the best."

. . . . .

"We can't stop now, Minako-chan! We're going to miss the boat!"

"Relax Mako-chan! This won't take more than a minute. Be right back, Taro-love!" After instructing the taxi driver to wait for her, Minako hurried into a small shop not far from the harbor that had caught her eye with a large 'Sale' sign hanging in its window.

"That girl is going to be the death of me someday" Makoto muttered as she and the two boys from Nerima waited in the taxi.

"Minako loves shopping more than anyone I've ever met" Taro chuckled.

"Have you seen her closet, Taro-chan?" the brunette asked. "It's nearly the size of my kitchen in Tokyo! And almost completely filled with clothes and shoes."

"You'd better find a good job after college" Yuji teased his brother. "Maybe you should forget about that engineering career and become a lawyer or something. I hear it pays a lot more!"

"I'll probably need to" the older boy admitted with a grin. Scant seconds later, Minako emerged from the store with her purchase and hurried to the minivan-sized taxi, leaping inside.

"All done! We can go now!" she told the driver, who nodded and pulled the van away from the curb.

"Well? What did you buy_ this time_ that was so important?" Makoto asked.

The bubbly blonde reached into the bag and produced a small bottle. "Body oil, Mako-chan!"

The brunette's brow furrowed. "Body oil? You can get that nearly anywhere, Minako-chan."

"Not like this!" Minako giggled excitedly._ "This_ stuff's edible! And it's strawberry flavored! Tonight I'm going to rub it _all over_ my Taro and _then_ I'm going to-"

Makoto quickly held up her hand. "You don't have to explain further. I get the picture." She shuddered. "And it's a picture I'll try very hard to forget!"

. . . . .

_"It's so good_ to finally be back on the boat!" Usagi exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I'm exhausted!"

Rei glared at the blonde in disbelief as they crossed the deck together with their fiancees. "Exhausted? Usagi-chan, we hardly walked anywhere today. You spent most of the time riding in trams and buses, stuffing your face with junk food. How can you still be so tired?"

"I don't know!_ I just am, ok?"_ Usagi blurted. "I mean..."

Rei grinned. "You sound awfully upset for someone who promised me they were going to stay calm all day."

_"I'm still calm!"_ her friend hissed. "Even after you spent the whole afternoon teasing me non-stop. You're so mean sometimes!"

"I _knew_ it wouldn't last!" the miko laughed.

"Mamo-chan, tell Rei how calm I am!" Usagi pleaded._ "Tell her!"_

The university student began to snicker. "She's calm, Rei-chan. How was that, Usako? Did I tell her well enough?"

_"Ohh!_ Now _everyone _is picking on me. Even my fiancee!"

"I'm not picking on you, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou said.

"That's true! At least _someone_ here is on my side!" the blonde miffed. "Arigatou, Yuuichirou-chan. You're always so kind and nice to me. Unlike some_ other_ people around here" she added, her eyes shooting daggers at Rei.

"That's me, Usagi-chan. Mister Nice Guy!"

"How about a game of tennis, honey?" Rei suggested. "I'd like to get in _some_ exercise today."

"Hai" Yuuichirou agreed. "A game of tennis sounds nice. On a nice sunny afternoon. With your nice fiancee."

"Would you please stop that!" the miko groaned. "Would you like to play doubles?" she asked the other couple.

"How about it, Usako?"

"I'd rather just watch if you don't mind, Mamo-chan" Usagi replied. "Tennis is much too tiring after that trip into the city."

_"Everything's_ tiring for you, Usagi-chan. I'm surprised you don't complain about how grueling it is to sit in a deck chair!"

_"Quiet you!"_

The raven-haired girl laughed again. "Then feel free to watch us play. We'll be on the court in a few minutes. Let's go get changed, lover."

"Sure" Yuuichirou answered with his usual silly grin. "Give me a minute to find a nice sport shirt and-"

_"Enough with the nice!"_ Rei ordered in exasperation.

"Yes dear."

. . . . .

"We've still got an hour or two before we meet up with everyone for dinner, Yuji honey." Makoto closed their cabin door. "Feeling hungry?"

Her fiancee relaxed on the edge of their bed, stretching out his legs. "I'm fine, my love. I wouldn't mind a coffee or something though." He suddenly began to laugh.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"I can't help thinking about Taro" Yuji chortled. "Covered in strawberry oil!"

"What will that girl think of next?" the brunette muttered. "Rei's right. She_ is_ a maniac!" Makoto suddenly smiled, "I _could_ ask Minako later if she has any of that oil left. Just... you know... to see... what it's like."

"I'm game" her young man said with a grin. "One strawberry-flavored Yuji for my Mako-chan, coming right up!"

"Not something you'd hear in a typical restaurant order, is it?" she chuckled while taking his hand. "For now, how about we settle for coffees instead?"

"Of course." Yuji swung open their cabin door with a flourish. "After you, my beautiful and soon-to-be Ito Makoto."

She kissed him. "You _really_ know how to make a girl happy!"

"That's why I'm alive, sweetheart. To love you and to try my best to make you the happiest girl in the world."

"My Yuji, I can honestly say that you're doing a _wonderful_ job."

"Even without the strawberry?"

"Hai. Even without that." The couple left their room and ventured off in search of refreshments.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

After a short wait on the sidelines for another couple to complete their tennis match, Rei and Yuuichirou took to the court. As she watched the couple play, Usagi slouched deeper into her deck chair.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Rei's really good at this, isn't she? Do you think we played tennis back on the moon?"

"The sport of tennis isn't nearly that old, Usako. Perhaps there _was_ something similar to it though. It makes me wish there was some way we could remember what our lives were like back then."

"Hai. But not the bad part" the blonde quietly replied. "Just the happy times, like the day we first met. And our first date. And when you fell in love with me."

"I'm sure the moment we met was _precisely_ when I fell in love with you, my princess."

"Mamo-chan! You're so sweet!" Usagi smiled lovingly at her fiancee. "You always know the right thing to say to make me happy." She turned her attention back to the court. "Yuuichirou's good at this too. It kind of makes me a little sad."

"Why would you feel that way, my love? We all have our own individual strengths and weaknesses. Not everyone is meant to excel at sports."

The blonde sighed. "I sometimes wonder if I'm good at _anything_, Mamo-chan. The other girls get better grades in school than me. They were always so brave when we fought against Beryl's horrible youma. And you were too. But... not me. If it wasn't for your help, I probably wouldn't even be alive today."

"My Usako, my beautiful princess, you are my purpose in life. If it wasn't for you, there would be no Sailor Senshi. No Tuxedo Kamen. And I'd be just another lonely university student, drifting through life without any real direction. You are the center of my world, Usako. My reason for living."

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan. That means so much to me. I love you so very much." She twitched nervously as the ship's horn abruptly sounded a long blast. "I guess that means we're sailing again. Why does that stupid thing have to be so loud? It's getting really annoying!"

"I'll ask the captain to keep the noise down in the future" Mamoru chuckled. His attention was diverted by the appearance of an unfamiliar uniformed young lady with long dark-greenish hair, walking among the other passengers and pausing to chat briefly with some of them. "There's a new face in the crowd. I don't recall seeing her on the ship before."

"She's the new cruise director, Mamoru-san." Ami and Ryo strolled up behind Usagi and him and took seats nearby. "Her name is Tachibana Miyu. She introduced herself to us a few minutes ago."

"Oh? _Another_ cruise director?" Mamoru asked with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder what happened to Sayu-"

_"Don't say that name!"_ Usagi interrupted him with a growl. "You promised!"

"Gomen nasai, Usako." He asked the other couple, "So how was your haiku monument tour? Did you discover any memorable verses during your travels around the city?"

"We did, Mamoru-san" Ami replied. "Many of them in fact. But there was one in particular that my Ryo-kun and I enjoyed."

"What was it, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Well... if I remember correctly, it went something like:

_'The secrets we share_

_A lovers conspiracy_

_Joins two hearts as one'_

As she recounted the words, the blue-haired girl smiled shyly at her fiancee. Ryo gazed back, infatuated with the young woman his love-struck heart longed to someday wed.

"That's _so_ romantic!" Usagi exclaimed with a sigh. "I wish I could remember things after reading them just once like you both can. It would help me get better grades at school."

"You'll have plenty of good memories from our cruise together, Usako" Mamoru said. "This week has been something we can all look back on fondly for the rest of our lives."

"Most of it" Usagi muttered. "Except for the part with that wicked witch in it."

"I'm still wondering whatever became of the old cruise director" Mamoru mused.

"She left the Orient Venus today to take an early vacation, Mamoru-san" Ryo explained. "Maybe it had something to do with what happened between you and Usagi and her that night during the fireworks display."

"She's gone? _Good riddance!"_ Usagi brightened. "I never trusted that evil woman for a second!" Ignoring the new arrival who was now watching the tennis game, she yelled encouragingly at Yuuichirou._ "You can do it, Yuuichirou-chan! Don't let mean old Rei win!"_

On the court, Usagi's outburst caused the miko to pause before executing her next serve. "Did you bring along your own personal cheerleading section today, honey?"

"I'm not complaining!" the Shinto apprentice grinned. "With the way you're playing I need all the help I can get!"

"I _warned_ you that I wasn't going to show you any mercy" Rei smiled. "Not during our game, and certainly not later tonight, lover boy." She tossed the ball in the air and struck it hard. Her young man across the net fumbled his return swing, missing badly.

"No fair, Rei darling! When you say things like that I can't concentrate!"

"All that running around is going to fatigue you, Yuuichirou honey. Be sure to save enough energy for me. You'll need _plenty_ for what I have in mind for us tonight." She waited for him to retrieve the ball, which had rolled off the court toward an attractive young woman who stood watching nearby. The ball came to rest after bumping against her shoe.

Yuuichirou hurried over. "I'm very sorry about that" he mumbled with an embarrassed grin. "I missed my shot. Again!"

Miyu picked up the ball and handed it to the young man. "Please don't apologize, Kumada-san. That serve was almost out of bounds anyway. You had absolutely... no chance."

As he took the ball from her, her hand lingered on his. She slowly slid her fingers away, and Yuuichirou noticed her deep indigo eyes twinkling hypnotically above her soft smiling lips.

"Uh... have we met before, Miss?"

"Not until this moment, Kumada-san. But I'm confident you'll get to know me very well before this little cruise of ours is over." She kept her gaze fixed upon his handsome face. "My name is Tachibana Miyu. I'm filling in for Kono-san who has decided to take a few days off."

"Ah, so you're our new cruise director then? It's a pleasure to meet you, Tachibana-san." He bowed politely to the young lady.

"The pleasure is definitely mine, Kumada Yuuichirou. Please, call me Miyu from now on. I believe that it's important to have a _very_ close relationship with my passengers and formalities like last names so often interfere with what could become... a most enjoyable time."

"Uh... sure... if you insist" he stuttered.

"Oh but I _do_ insist" she purred. "But forgive me for delaying your game. I won't take up any more of your valuable time. At least... for now." She turned and slowly walked away, completely ignoring Rei and the young miko's jealous glare. Yuuichirou found himself staring at her seductively swaying hips and gracefully flowing hair as she disappeared from sight.

He gave his head a firm shake to clear the strange encounter from his mind. Walking back to the court he asked the waiting girl, "Uh... where were we, darling?"

"We were playing tennis. Or did you forget?"

"Gomen! I guess I lost my train of thought for a minute there."

"I noticed. Go ahead and serve the ball, Yuuichirou-chan."

He looked down at the yellow sphere in his hand. "Hai! The ball!" The Shinto apprentice swung his racket and the shot went wild, bouncing off one of the net's posts.

The young raven-haired girl frowned deeply. 'What's happening to my Yuuichirou?' she wondered.

. . . . .

Yuji dropped Minako's shopping bags onto her bed while his brother set the hatbox he carried aside and parked the new suitcase in one corner of the cabin. "Where were we all planning on eating tonight?" Yuji asked his fiancee and friends. "The food on the ship has been pretty good so far but I'm really starting to miss your home cooking, Mako-chan. Absolutely_ nothing_ compares with that."

"Usagi has been dying to try the place that specializes in teriyaki steak and chicken. It's on deck four" Makoto answered after kissing his cheek as a reward for the compliment. "Let's go find everyone and make sure our group dinner is still on."

"Sounds like a logical next step to me" Taro nodded.

Minako carefully set the bottle of strawberry-flavored body oil down on her night table. "There! The topping can wait right here until my Taro-love and I need it later."

"Topping?" Makoto puzzled.

"For my dessert tonight, silly!" the blonde winked back. "With the proper application, I just_ know_ my Taro-love will be so tasty!" She giggled, "Maybe even more delicious than he usually is!"

The tall brunette grimaced at her future sister-in-law. "Is there no end to that sick, twisted imagination of yours?"

_"I certainly hope not!"_ Minako beamed.

Yuji told his brother, "Sounds like Minako will be putting you in the shop later tonight, Taro-chan."

"In the shop?"

"Hai. For your next oil change!"

"Funny guy!" the older teen blushed. "Minna, let's get out of here before Yuji drives everyone crazy with his terrible jokes."

"It's too late for Minako, Taro-chan" Makoto laughed. "She's already gone completely mad."

_"Crazy mad with love!"_ Minako swooned.

"Is _that_ what that is?" the brunette chuckled. She reached for her fiancee's hand. "Where do you think they'll be now, Yuji honey?"

"I'm guessing either in the swimming pool or at the tennis court, Mako-chan. Unless Usagi couldn't wait and they started dinner early without us."

"That's entirely possible" Makoto chuckled. "Let's try the pool first" she suggested. "If we can't find anyone I guess we'll meet up with them at the restaurant later."

Behind the brunette and her young man, Minako rested her head on Taro's shoulder as they strolled along. "That reminds me, Taro-love! We haven't gone swimming yet. I want to see my strong, handsome man wearing those sexy new trunks I bought for you today."

"Sure you do. For about five seconds. And then you'll rip them off" Makoto snorted, making Yuji burst out laughing.

"Someone's going to need the services of a good tailor after this cruise is over!" he razzed his older sibling. "Either that or a whole new wardrobe!"

"You're never going to let me live this trip down, are you?" Taro muttered.

_"Are you kidding?"_ Yuji exclaimed. "I've heard enough so far this week to keep on teasing you for the next six months! Maybe even longer!"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" his brother sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

The elevator door opened on deck four and ten love-struck teenagers filed out to the amusement of several waiting passengers. A gray-haired old gentleman watched the parade of couples pass by before whispering to his wife, "Honey, remember when we were young and full of life like that?"

His bride of over fifty years peered back at him over her bifocals. "Osaru, I'm surprised you can still remember what you ate for dinner ten minutes ago."

The elderly man pretended to look surprised. "We just had dinner?"

Walking through the length of the massive ship, Ami remarked, "I had no idea you were such a skilled tennis player, Rei-chan."

"Arigatou" her friend replied. "I enjoy the game. It's something I often try to play during my school physical education classes."

"Mako-chan is really good at it too, Rei-chan" Usagi told her. "You and her should have a contest to see who's best."

Rei and Makoto exchanged glances. "I'll do it if she will" the brunette stated. "But I'm not nearly as practiced at the sport as Rei."

"I'll play you, Mako-chan" the miko agreed. "After Yuuichirou's poor performance today, I need a good challenge."

"Was I really that bad?" the apprentice asked.

"After you talked to that strange woman you were" Rei grumbled.

"Then it's a game! Tomorrow afternoon, we will have our first-ever Senshi tennis championship!" Usagi proclaimed in her most regal voice. "May the best girl win."

"Wait a second!" Minako objected. "What about the rest of us, Usagi-chan? I know how to play!"

"Minako-chan, don't complicate things!" the second blonde groaned.

"I don't think my Ryo-kun or I are skilled enough tennis players to play against someone of Rei or Makoto's caliber, Usagi-chan" Ami politely declined. "We wouldn't miss watching the game though. A contest between Rei and Mako-chan should be very hard-fought and quite entertaining."

"Don't underestimate yourselves" Rei told the blue-haired girl. "And while we're on the subject of you and your fiancee, I have to admit I'm more than a little surprised."

The group of five couples continued trooping down the corridor in double-file. "Why, Rei-chan?"

"This is the absolute longest I can ever remember you or Ryo going without one of those marathon study sessions of yours."

"And she doesn't mean the love-love kind!" Minako turned and winked at the couple.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Minako-chan" the miko muttered.

"Well, it's not like we've entirely forgotten about learning new things, Rei-chan. When my Ryo-kun and I were visiting Matsuyama today, we didn't just tour the haiku stones. We also purchased a few things."

"No doubt one of those things you bought was a new book" Makoto chuckled.

"Hai" Ami nodded. "It's really quite fascinating."

"What's it about?" Usagi questioned. "Probably something really complicated!"

Her friend smiled, "Comets and meteors, Usagi-chan. We thought it would be wise to brush up on the subject after that unusual event in Tokyo."

The odangoed-blonde's head left Mamoru's side long enough to peer at the studious couple over her shoulder. Without speaking aloud, Usagi mouthed the word 'boring' and grinned, producing a soft giggle from Ami.

"Even on a romantic love cruise on my beautiful ship you two can't resist hitting the books. Such a waste. I'm_ very_ disappointed in you" Minako teased the teens with a wagging finger. She suddenly exclaimed, "Ami-chan! You just gave me a brilliant idea!"

"I did?"

"What's that, sweetheart?" Taro asked.

"I'm going to write a book!" Minako announced.

_"You're what?"_ Rei blurted. She asked her fiancee, "Did I hear that correctly, Yuuichirou honey?"

"I think you did, darling" her love replied with a silly grin. "Either that or we're both dreaming this whole thing."

"Have you chosen a topic, Minako-chan?" Ryo asked.

"Hai! Something I know a whole lot about, Ryo-chan. In fact, I'm such an expert at it, it's even part of my job title! I'm going to write about..._ love!"_ she swooned.

"Yuuichirou-chan, we're not dreaming" Rei groaned. "We're having a nightmare! Minako-chan, just what are you thinking in the depths of that unfathomable mind of yours? I hope you aren't planning on writing one of those steamy romance novels, the kind Ami likes to read."

_"Rei-chan!"_ Ami's face instantly flushed crimson.

Minako's voice took on an air of seriousness. "No, no, nothing like that. I was leaning more toward something much more intellectual. You know, a self-help love guide for couples."

Makoto and Rei both burst out laughing. _"Self-help?"_ the brunette wheezed after catching her breath. "More like a guide about how to keep a guy perpetually exhausted!" She added with a smirk, "Feel free to use that as the title for your book if you want to, Minako-chan."

"Very funny!" the blonde grumbled. "Have you forgotten that I'm..." she paused to let several people pass by, "... that I'm the Senshi of Love? _I of all people_ should be qualified to write on_ that_ subject!"

"My only hope is that your 'guide book' isn't self-illustrated" Rei muttered.

"Actually, I think Minako is on to something" Ami remarked, much to the surprise of her friends.

_"See,_ minna? Ami knows!" the blonde beamed.

"That's right, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl solemnly nodded in agreement. "As a matter of fact, your... uh... 'love' book could merely be the beginning of an entire series."

_"You really think so?"_ Minako blurted excitedly.

"Hai, I do. You could also write about other topics you have considerable experience with. For example, how to blow up an innocent box of ofuda. Or how to totally destroy a lawn and a flowerbed using just a car. And there's that washing machine debacle at the shrine. I _could_ go on..."

Minako stared at her friend in disbelief. _"Nani?_ That's not like you, Ami-chan! I know! It must be Rei and Mako-chan's bad influence. _Ami-chan!"_ she wailed, _"They've poisoned your sweet innocent mind!"_

"I hardly think she needed our help for that" the raven-haired girl laughed.

"Well played, Ami-chan!" Mamoru grinned. "I always wondered how devastating it would be if you ever turned your incredible intellect to the task of teasing people."

"And now we know!" Usagi added with a giggle.

_"Well!"_ Minako twisted her head toward Taro in a huff. "Did you ever hear such... Taro-love, why are you laughing?"

Her fiancee didn't need to answer as at that moment the couples reached the entrance to the teriyaki restaurant. "Minna, we have arrived!" Usagi proclaimed, still in her haughty queen-voice. "And just in time too! I'm beginning to feel a touch faint."

"You haven't eaten in at least twenty minutes, so it _could_ be hunger" Rei mused. "Then again Usagi-chan, we did walk all the way down here from our cabins so it also could be complete physical exhaustion."

"Shut up, Rei-chan!"

"I think it's both."

"I'll remember that!" Usagi scowled.

"I doubt it."

_"Leave me alone!"_

"If only I could" the miko sighed.

_"Ohh!_ Do you see what I have to put up with from her nearly every single day, Mamo-chan?" She glared at Rei. "Just for that, I hope when you get back home your car is covered in bird poo!"

"How... unappetizing" Makoto muttered. "Yuji honey, how about we find everyone a table before this war of words gets any worse?"

. . . . .

One deck lower in the Orient Venus, substitute cruise director Tachibana Miyu strode purposefully toward her cabin. Upon entering the corridor leading to the crew's quarters she was halted by the ship's second officer.

"Tachibana-san, don't forget that staff meeting in one hour. It's in room nine. And... welcome back aboard."

"Arigatou, Yuhara-san. I won't forget the meeting. I just need a little time to... freshen up first."

"Excellent. I'll see you there." The officer hurried away, leaving Miyu alone in the hallway.

'An hour should be more than sufficient for the first step of my plan' she thought with a smile, continuing on to her room. Reaching the small windowless cabin she clicked on the light and closed and locked the door. Her suitcase was where she had left it in the center of her bed and the young woman quickly zipped it open. After hanging up her casual clothes and spare uniform, she chuckled as she found a paperback novel in one of the drawers with Sayuri's name written inside it.

'Such a silly girl you are, Kono Sayuri' Miyu thought with a smile. "After all this time you still believe that a wink and a coyly spoken suggestion could separate a man from the one he loves.' She turned back to her nearly empty suitcase. "There's a very good reason why I always win our little bets" she spoke, addressing her absent friend. "And I'll win again. Tomorrow night, until I'm finished with him, Kumada Yuuichirou will become completely and wholly mine."

She reached into the bottom of her case and gently removed a neatly-folded black cloth. Miyu knelt on the floor beside the largest open space in her cabin and slowly, almost reverently untied the ribbon that bound the cloth closed.

For just a moment she allowed herself to picture her target's girlfriend in her mind, a young miko with straight raven hair that was nearly the equal in length to hers. Her smile grew as she continued her task. "A simple shrine maiden! Hino Rei, you have _no idea_ who you and your lover boy are up against." Miyu laughed aloud, "Sayuri told me that she overheard one of your friends calling her a witch. You won't realize until it's far too late that she suspected the wrong person!"

Miyu began unfolding the inky-black cloth, revealing first one point where two straight silver lines came together, and then another. More of the pattern was exposed until finally the cloth lay fully opened on the cabin floor and a large silver pentagram glimmered ominously in the room's soft light. The cruise director removed five candles from the depths of her case and carefully placed them at the points of the star. 'Shinto beliefs are no match for the power of the black arts, Hino-chan' she smiled wickedly. 'A bitter lesson you and your boyfriend will no doubt soon learn.'

. . . . .

"I'll try the steak, please" Mamoru informed the server. "Have you decided what you'd like yet, Usako?"

His fiancee pored over the menu like a wizened archeologist studying an ancient artifact. "Two more minutes!" she promised. "I'll know what I want by then, Mamo-chan."

The server nodded and looked questioningly at Ryo, who promptly placed his and Ami's order. She slowly worked her way around the large circular table until she again reappeared beside the indecisive blonde.

"Are you ready to order now, Miss?"

_"Was that two minutes already?"_ Usagi groaned.

"If you can't make up your mind between the chicken or the steak, why don't you order both?" Rei teased. "I'm sure you can find room in that bottomless stomach of yours for everything."

"I'll do that!" Usagi decided. She beamed up at the server. "One chicken and one steak please! And extra rice with both of them! Arigatou!"

The young miko's grin faded into incredulity. "You're ordering _both_ dinners? You've_ got_ to be kidding, Usagi-chan! I wasn't serious. I was just making a joke."

"A joke? It sounded like a great idea to me!" the blonde smiled happily. "Arigatou, Rei-chan! Thanks to you, my dinner problem is solved!"

'Why does she misunderstand nearly everything I say?' the raven-haired girl wondered with a sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Is something wrong with your meal, sweetheart?" Part-way through the teens' dinner, Yuuichirou looked on worriedly when his fiancee abruptly set down her knife and fork and sat back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Rei darling?" he asked again with growing concern.

"Didn't you feel that?" the miko asked him quietly.

Yuuichirou shook his head._ "I_ don't feel anything unusual. Then again, my senses aren't nearly as attuned as yours or your grandfathers are, my love."

"Feel what, Rei-chan?" Usagi questioned before polishing off her chicken with a last big bite. "Do you have indigestion?"

"No." Rei sat still for a moment, then shrugged. "It was probably nothing."

"You certainly can't complain about the food here" Usagi said. "It's delicious! Except for the horrible carrots. I _hate_ those stupid things!"

"Baka! I wasn't talking about the food, Usagi-chan! I meant something else. Kind of like... a strange energy somewhere nearby."

"Ohhh! Sounds _scary!"_ Minako giggled. "Maybe the ghosts from that haunted house we stayed at decided to come with us on the cruise too."

"I'm not kidding, Minako-chan" the shrine maiden muttered. "Anyway, it's gone now." She glared at the blonde. "Ghosts don't go on cruises!"

"How do you know that?" Minako asked innocently. "Everyone needs a vacation at one time or another."

"I'm sure Taro will, after this trip is over" Makoto laughed.

Usagi pushed her empty plate away and reached for the dessert menu. "I'm not going to let Rei's weird feelings ruin _my_ dinner."

"You still have room for dessert after those two large meals, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked in surprise.

"There's _always_ room for dessert, Ami-chan! Let me see now..." she pondered, "what would go well with all that steak and chicken and rice and vegetables I just ate?"

"A trip to the hospital?" Makoto offered with a chuckle. "Or the ship's gym?"

Usagi ignored the brunette's verbal jab and soon selected an appealing finish to her meal. _"I know!_ I'll order a big bowl of ice cream! It'll be perfect!" Her brow furrowed in deep contemplation, "But what flavor do I want?"

"You're not having _all_ of them?" Rei teased.

"Quiet, Rei-chan!" She announced, "I think I'll choose the strawberry tonight."

Makoto shot a quick glance across the table at Minako, who grinned back. "Usagi-chan, promise me you won't smear it all over Mamoru" the brunette begged.

"Why would I do a crazy thing like that, Mako-chan?" the blonde puzzled.

"Uh... never mind." Makoto heard Yuji begin to snicker at his brother. "Yuji-chan!" she scolded him. "Behave yourself!"

"Are you having the ice cream too, sweetheart?" Yuuichirou asked his fiancee.

"I'm not hungry for dessert tonight, lover" the raven-haired girl replied. She smiled sweetly at her man. "I mean, not for_ that_ kind of thing."

"Then have something else" Usagi insisted. "Why not? It's free!" She caught the loving look Rei gave Yuuichirou and giggled knowingly. _"Ohh! Now_ I understand! More chemistry lessons!" she tittered. "How about our two geniuses? Any big plans for the evening?" she asked Ami and Ryo.

"We're planning on relaxing together with our new book at the piano bar" Ami replied with a happy smile. "I can't think of a more enjoyable end to our day than a little reading, some soft background music and perhaps sharing a nice glass of wine with my Ryo-kun."

"Guess what my Taro-love and I are doing next!" Minako bubbled brightly.

"I'd rather not, thanks anyway" Makoto shuddered.

"Silly! We're going for a walk on deck under the stars. Now_ that's_ a romantic thing to do after a meal!"

"Now that you mention it, that doesn't sound half bad" the brunette mused. "What do you think of the idea, Yuji honey?"

"Count me in, Mako-chan" he agreed. "I need some fresh air to shake a very disturbing picture from my mind." He gave his brother a big grin. "Know what I mean, Taro-chan?"

Taro only had time to frown before Minako grabbed his hand and whisked him up from his seat. "Let's go outside, honey-love! The stars are waiting for us!"

Makoto watched them leave. "Looks like they're heading toward the front of the ship, honey. So we'll go to the back."

The group gradually went their separate ways, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone at the table. The blonde soon finished her ice cream and smacked her lips together appreciatively. "That was so tasty!"

"How would _you_ like to spend the evening, Usako?"

"With my prince" she smiled lovingly. "No matter what we do, I'm happy just as long as we're together, Mamo-chan."

"As am I, Usako." He suggested, "You haven't been to the ship's video game arcade yet. Would you like to drop in there for a while?"

_"Hai hai!_ And after that maybe we can go for a romantic walk under the stars too?"

"Certainly, my princess. And... after our walk?"

Usagi's big blue eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think you know what comes next, Mamo-chan!"

. . . . .

For the first time since the Orient Venus had set sail that week, the next morning brought cooler temperatures and misty rain to the ocean east of Japan.

In her first class cabin Rei stood at the window in her bright red yukata, watching a layer of fog linger low above the calm blue sea. Her fiancee was still sleeping, his muted breathing the only sound in their room. The miko thought back to the previous night and smiled as she remembered the sweet love and tender passion she and her Yuuichirou had shared. But after they had fallen asleep, an odd and unsettling dream had disturbed the girl's slumber.

'What am I missing?' she pondered. 'Something strange is happening. Something... unfamiliar.' Lost in thought, she didn't hear her fiancee awaken and climb out of bed. He stepped up behind her and slipped his arms around her slender waist.

"Someone's up early today."

"A little." Rei leaned back against his comforting warmth and sighed with delight as he gently kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"And I love _you_, my beautiful Rei." He added, "I think my future bride is feeling restless this morning. Care to enlighten your humble apprentice?"

"I would, darling. If only_ I_ knew what was going on" she replied. "Last night I dreamt about you. And about that new cruise director. You were with her somewhere, but you weren't your normal self. It was almost as though she had you under her control somehow."

"Oh? Rei my darling, I hope you're not upset about what happened during our tennis game yesterday. I don't know what distracted me so much, but please don't worry. I only have eyes for you. I love only you."

"I know." She turned and buried herself against his firm, well-toned chest. "Maybe I _am_ imagining things." She smiled, "I don't want to end up as paranoid as Usagi!"

"You won't, sweetheart. There's really no need to." Yuuichirou peered through the window. "If this heavy fog doesn't lift, you may have to cancel your afternoon tennis game with Mako-chan."

"I'll worry about weather and games later, Yuuichirou honey. Let's just be together for now." She suddenly gasped, _"Yuuichirou-chan!_ You're standing at the window completely naked!"

"So?" he grinned. "No one can see us out here at sea. I don't think any passing ships will get _that_ close, especially in the fog."

"You're absolutely right, lover" she relented. "Maybe I _do_ get too paranoid and jealous sometimes."

"Not a problem, darling. Your old Doctor Yuuichirou has the perfect cure to take your mind off your troubles."

"He does, does he?" Rei gazed into his handsome smiling face. Her arms pulled him closer and the young lovers kissed deeply. "What treatment are you planning, doctor?"

"I believe a thorough physical examination is in order" her fiancee grinned.

"Sounds good to me" the raven-haired girl cooed. "I'll start right away."

"Hey, aren't_ I_ supposed to be the doctor here?" Yuuichirou exclaimed.

"Not today you aren't."

. . . . .

The morning mist eventually gave way to bright afternoon sunshine for the teens' last full day at sea. As afternoon came, Usagi and Mamoru strolled onto the mid-deck where the tennis court was located. "Let's sit over there, Mamo-chan. I want to have a really good view of the game." She dropped into a chair along with a fresh supply of soda and snacks.

"Remember that we should remain completely impartial, Usako. It wouldn't be fair to cheer for one girl over another."

"But I want to cheer for Mako-chan!" his girl muttered. "There's _no way_ I want evil Rei to win."

"Let's leave the support duties to Yuji and Yuuichirou, my princess."

"Oh all right" Usagi grumbled. "But that isn't nearly as much fun." She waved at two friends who appeared at a nearby doorway. "Ami-chan! Ryo-chan! Over here!"

"Who do you think will win, Mamoru-san?" Ryo asked after he and his beloved Ami took their seats.

"That's a tough call. Makoto is somewhat more athletic, but Rei has more tennis experience. It promises to be a very interesting matchup, Ryo-chan."

_"Go Mako-chan!"_ Usagi blurted at the still-empty court. "Don't let me down!"

"Usako, try to remember what I just said" her fiancee chuckled. "A queen should always deal fairly and equally with her subjects, including her closest friends."

"Gomen." Frowning at the gentle rebuke, Usagi tore open a bag of shrimp chips and began munching away. A hand suddenly darted into the bag from behind her, accompanied by a familiar giggle.

_"Hey! No stealing,_ Minako-chan! It's more polite to ask first!"

"Just this one!" the second blonde laughed. "You sit right there, Taro-love!" After the boy from Nerima eased himself into a nearby deck chair, Minako settled comfortably into his lap, producing an ominous creak from the straining wooden seat.

"That chair sounds like it's overloaded, Minako-chan" Ami cautioned. "Please be careful."

_"This thing?_ Don't be ridiculous, Ami-chan!" her friend scoffed. "It can easily hold both of us! _See?"_ To emphasize her point she began bouncing up and down in the squeaking seat, much to Taro's embarrassment.

_"Will you two please try to control yourselves?"_ Rei hissed as she and Makoto walked up with their fiancees. "You're causing a public scene, Minako-chan!"

"I was just testing the chair" the blonde mumbled.

"Sure you were" Makoto chuckled. "And Taro's self control too!"

"Oh! I guess I was!" Minako giggled. "Sorry, honey-love. We'll leave_ that_ for later!"

"Unbelievable" Rei sighed. "Enough of that maniac's one-track mind. Let's get started. Are you ready, Mako-chan?"

"Hai. Uh, just give me a minute, Rei-chan. Would you pass me my hachimaki, Yuji honey?"

As Rei watched, Makoto tied a strip of white cloth around her head. In the center was a large red circle, and kanji on either side of the Japanese national emblem formed the phrase,_ 'Be sure of victory'._

"You're really taking this game seriously, aren't you?" Rei asked in surprise.

"This? Just a little something Yuji bought me in the ship's gift shop, Rei-chan." The tall brunette casually twirled her racket. "I'm ready now."

Not to be outdone, the miko brought her hands together and closed her eyes in a silent Shinto prayer for success. She looked up at her friend with a confident grin. "Let's play."

_"Win big, Mako-"_

_"Usako!"_

"Gomen again, Mamo-chan." Usagi hung her head in shame for a moment before returning her attention to her snacks.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

After a good-luck kiss from their guys, Makoto and Rei walked onto the court with the brunette holding the ball. Rei suggested, "Let's keep this simple so we don't tie up the court too long, Mako-chan. Instead of having to win by the usual four points, how about the first of us to score twenty-one wins the game. We can switch serves after every two shots."

"Sounds good" Makoto nodded. "You want me to start?"

"Sure" Rei replied, grinning. "And don't go holding back, Mako-chan._ I_ won't be."

"I expected that much" the brunette chuckled.

"Minna! Let the game... _begin!"_ Usagi pronounced, waving her chip bag in the air with a regal flourish.

"Arigatou, Your Majesty" Rei muttered with a sarcastic bow, ignoring Usagi's subsequent glare and her predictable stuck-out tongue. "Ok, Mako-chan. Show me what you've got."

The taller girl tossed the ball in the air and sent it blasting across the net. Rei expertly backhanded the foam orb to the opposite corner of the court, catching the brunette off-guard. She scrambled toward it and swung but just missed making the return.

_"That's one point for Rei!"_ Minako bellowed, startling Usagi who nearly choked on her sip of soda.

"Not so loud!" the other blonde sputtered. "You're screaming right in my ear, Minako-chan!"

"Gomen, Usagi-chan!"

The second point went much the same way, with Rei targeting the far corner and forcing Makoto to sprint wildly across the court.

"This isn't starting out for my Mako-chan nearly as well as I'd hoped" Yuji sighed. His fiancee glanced over and he gave the love of his life an encouraging smile. "I love you!" he called to her, blushing when she blew him a kiss.

'Enough of this miss-the-ball nonsense!' Makoto refocused on her task with renewed determination. _'Time to get down to business!'_

Rei's first serve was met by a vicious blast from the brunette and the ball blazed past the stunned miko before she could react. 'Now_ that's_ more like it!' Makoto smiled in satisfaction. Now it was her turn to make her friend run and the score was quickly tied at two.

Makoto was about to serve again when she and her raven-haired opponent were distracted by an avian screech and accompanying angry outburst from Usagi._ "Aha! I thought you'd be back, you little monster!"_ the blonde yelled at a nearby seagull. "You can just _forget about_ stealing any more of my snacks! _I'm on to you!"_ She waggled an admonishing finger at the bird eyeing her nearby. "You're not getting even a single _one_ of my chips today!"

_"Do you mind?"_ Rei scolded her friend. "We're trying to play over here."

"See what you're doing?" Usagi glared at the belligerent foul. "You're spoiling the game! _Shoo!"_

The gull took to the air, swooped around the deck behind the teens and came to rest on Usagi's head, perching between her twin odango. The startled girl threw her arms in the air. _"Ahh! Mamo-chan, get it off me!"_

Before Mamoru could react, Usagi's panicked flailing was enough to drive the bird away on its own, but not before leaving an unwelcome present behind. Ami politely hid a giggle behind her hand. "_Oh my!"_

"Uh... Usako?" Mamoru felt terrible about laughing at the expense of his girl but he and his friends couldn't resist. "That seagull left a little something in your hair."

_"Nani? Please_ tell me it's an egg" his fiancee begged.

"It's not an egg, my princess. Sorry."

_"Ohh! That stupid, evil bird!"_ Usagi twisted her head around and scowled at the now-empty sky. _"I hate you, wherever you are!"_

"You'd better wash that mess out of your hair, Usagi-chan! Unless you like it there!" Minako tittered.

"Hai. Minna, I'll be back soon. _Stupid bird!"_ The forlorn future queen stormed away. _"And would everyone please stop laughing at me!"_ she hissed at the other teens before disappearing inside the ship.

"Now that odango-atama's sideshow is finally over, let's continue our game, shall we?" Rei snickered. Bolstered by cheers of encouragement from their young men, Rei and Makoto's match progressed until the score reached fifteen points apiece.

"You're honestly better at this than I thought, Mako-chan" the miko complimented her friend through the net.

"You too, Rei-chan. Your experience is making me work hard for every point."

"This game is so close, Taro-love!" Minako exclaimed while squirming in his lap. _"Isn't it exciting?"_ Her smile disappeared as the sound of splintering wood reached her ears. _"Nani?"_

Rei was about to serve when a loud crack and a scream echoed from the sidelines.

_"Aiiee!"_

_"What now?"_ The miko glared over just in time to see one leg of Taro's deck chair collapse. She watched Minako and her fiancee topple backward and sprawl onto the deck in a heap.

_"Minako-chan! You broke the deck chair!"_ Ami gasped.

"I can see that, Ami-chan!" the blonde groaned back. "Don't bother saying I told you so!"

"Sweetheart, would you mind moving your elbow?" Taro wheezed. "It's digging into my ribs. I can't breathe!"

"Gomen!"

"There's more action over there than there is here on the court!" Makoto chuckled. Across the net, Rei shook her head in disbelief at the chaos nearby.

The two teens picked themselves up and mustering what remaining dignity he could find, Taro carried the remains of the chair away. He was met by the cruise director who chose that inopportune moment to emerge from inside the vessel.

"I'm really sorry about the damage, miss" the teen mumbled with nervous embarrassment. The broken leg slipped from his hand and clattered onto the wooden deck.

Miyu nonchalantly waved away his concern. "Don't worry about it. Some of our deck chairs are becoming quite old and brittle. I'm sure our maintenance people can replace the leg without much difficulty."

"That's a relief to know. Arigatou." Taro found two intact seats and carried them to his waiting love while Miyu nonchalantly strolled up behind Yuuichirou.

"Konnichiwa, Kumada-san. Enjoying the game?"

The Shinto apprentice stood and spun around at the sound of her voice. "Hello again, Tachibana-san" he replied. Something suddenly swept over him, an irresistible urge to make eye contact with the woman. The moment he did, his thoughts began to cloud as her indigo eyes locked onto his in an almost hypnotic stare.

"Such a beautiful afternoon" Miyu stated.

"Hai… a beautiful afternoon" the boy mumbled. His mind became increasingly disjointed._ 'What is happening to me?'_ Yuuichirou's subconscious wondered with growing alarm. _'I... just can't look away!'_

Back on the court, the score had quickly reached twenty for both players. Yuji was now also on his feet as the game neared its finale. Makoto's next serve would decide the match and the brunette positioned herself for what would undoubtedly be a tricky reply from her skilled friend.

"You get so much sunlight in your first-class cabin, don't you?" Miyu asked Yuuichirou, though her words were more a command than a question.

"Hai. It's... bright in there" he answered, now mesmerized by the young woman's intoxicating look.

Usagi finally reappeared and rushed back to her seat, passing behind the cruise director and Rei's fiancee.

"Much brighter than _my_ little cabin..." Miyu spoke in carefully measured tones. "On deck three. Room sixty-nine."

"Deck three... room sixty-nine" the befuddled apprentice repeated robotically, the fog filling his mind rendering him powerless to break free from the woman's unblinking gaze.

Rei glanced over at her fiancee, expecting an enthusiastic last word of encouragement from her young man. Instead, she froze at the sight before her, her mouth falling open in stunned shock. The miko didn't see or hear Makoto's final serve and didn't react at all to the ball as it whizzed past.

_"My Mako-chan wins!"_ Yuji blurted happily, rushing toward the court to give his girl a celebratory kiss while his friends cheered the victor.

Makoto looked in puzzlement at Rei, wondering why she hadn't attempted to return her shot. She followed the troubled miko's frowning stare to see the replacement cruise director calmly walking away from Yuuichirou. The teenage boy was standing rigidly still with a blank expression on his face, and Rei promptly abandoned her racket and hurried over to him.

As she approached, her fiancee seemed to ease out of his oddly trance-like state. His girl was tempted to scold him for talking to the cruise director at such an important moment, but Rei sensed deep inside that something was badly amiss with her future husband.

"Yuuichirou honey?" she spoke softly. "Are you ok?"

The boy shook his head in confusion and blinked several times before his eyes finally refocused on the young woman he loved. He humbly apologized, "I'm really sorry, Rei darling. I missed the end of the game. Did you win?"

"No. Mako-chan won."

"It was a tie, Rei-chan" Makoto said as she and Yuji joined them. She leaned to whisper in the miko's ear, "What's going on?"

"I'm still not sure" her worried friend quietly replied. "But whatever it is, it isn't good." Rei took her love's arm. "Perhaps you've gotten too much sun, Yuuichirou-chan. Come on honey, let's get you back to our cabin."

"Good idea" he nodded. "I really need to rest for a minute."

. . . . .

With the cruise's last formal dinner less than an hour away, Ami and Ryo once more began donning their evening best in their cabin. Standing together near the window, Ami fussed over her boy, straightening his tie. They heard a sharp knock on their door and the blue-haired girl called, "Please come in. The door is unlocked."

Wearing an orange and cream gown and matching bright orange stilettos, Minako whisked into the room. "Sorry to bother you, but I really need your help with my Taro."

"What's wrong?" Ami asked. Her eyes went wide. _"Is he unconscious?"_

"No, silly!" Minako giggled. "Nothing like that! My honey-love is in the shower. What I _meant_ to say was, I know there'll be more dancing after dinner tonight and I was hoping you could give me a few quick pointers. I'm... not very good at it" she admitted. "Certainly not like you or Mako-chan."

"Oh!" Ami smiled with relief. "We'd be glad to help, Minako-chan" her friend answered. "But there isn't much time left before dinner to properly instruct you on the various dance styles we may encounter tonight."

"That's fine!" the blonde replied optimistically. "I don't expect you to turn me into an instant expert. But if there's any little thing you can do to help me dance better, I'd really appreciate it."

"There _is_ one important first step we can take right away" Ami smiled. She reached around and removed a small price tag from the blonde's new gown. "You won't be needing this tonight."

"Oops! How did I miss noticing_ that_ silly thing?" Minako laughed. "Arigatou, Ami-chan! You just saved me from dying of embarrassment!"

Ami asked her love, "Ryo-kun, would you find something appropriate on the cabin's radio please?" Her fiancee soon had soft music playing and Ami stood in front of her friend. "Take my right hand and we'll start with something very basic."

"Basic is good!" Minako nodded. She paused to kick off her pumps. "I'd better practice without those, just in case my feet misbehave!"

"I appreciate that" Ami giggled. "Let's begin with a waltz, since that's what's currently playing."

. . . . .

Fifteen minutes later, Minako thanked the couple. "That was a_ big_ help, Ami-chan! I'm sure my Taro will be grateful too. Now I know to stick with the simple stuff! Uh... I'm really sorry about your feet. I hope they aren't too sore."

"I'll be just fine, Minako-chan. Remember to relax and have a good time. And a final piece of advice, if I may..."

"I know! Sit out any fast or complicated dances" the blonde nodded. "Got it! _Arigatou!"_ Gathering her shoes she rushed back to her room and Ami immediately hobbled over to sit on the bed. Ryo knelt beside her and began gently massaging her throbbing toes.

"That feels really nice, my love" Ami sighed.

"Do you think the lessons helped her at all?" he asked hopefully.

"One thing's for sure, my Ryo-kun" his girl smiled through her pain. "There's no way they could make Minako dance any worse. That would be _quite_ impossible!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

The couples had only just taken their seats in the now-familiar dining room when Ami tensed, a small frown appearing on the blue-haired girl's pretty face. "Ryo-kun, the captain's daughter is coming over" she whispered. Her fears were unfounded when Namiko greeted her and her fiancee with a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Mizuno-san. Hello Urawa-san. It's nice to see you both again."

"Uh... hello" Ryo replied somewhat cautiously.

"I'm here on behalf of my father. He'd like you and your other newly-engaged friends to join him at his table tonight."

"That's quite the honor, Arai-san" Ami smiled appreciatively. "But how did you know about the other engagements?"

"News travels fast on a ship at sea" Namiko said with a smile. "There are few secrets here."

"Did you hear that, Taro-love?" Minako beamed. "We're celebrities now! On _my_ ship! _How appropriate!"_

"Don't let it go to your head, Minako-chan" Rei muttered. She watched the three couples leave her table and her eyes came to rest on the blonde sitting across from her. "Looks like we're stuck eating together, Usagi-chan. Again!" she sighed.

"You should feel honored too, Rei-chan" her friend told her. "After all, not _everyone_ has the privilege of dining with their queen."

"Lucky for them!" the raven-haired girl scoffed. "They can enjoy their dinner in peace without dodging your flying elbows. And do I have to remind you that you're not our queen yet? Until that day comes you're just an annoyance."

"You're just jealous!"

"A really, really big annoyance!"

_"Quiet you!"_

Yuuichirou grinned at Mamoru. "It never ends."

"Unfortunately not, Yuuichirou-chan" Usagi's young man sighed. "Sometimes I think lasting peace in the middle east would be more attainable than a truce between Usagi and Rei."

. . . . .

Makoto and Yuji felt uncomfortably out of place at the center table, dining amidst a sea of neatly-pressed white uniforms. "I'm beginning to think I've joined the navy!" Yuji chuckled.

As dinner drew to a close, the captain of the cruise ship stood and tapped his glass with a spoon to draw everyone's attention. "At this time, I'd like to congratulate our special young guests who have taken a very big step in their lives." He chuckled, "It isn't often that the Orient Venus has an engagement occur at sea, but we are fortunate on this voyage to have not one, but _three_ engagements. Minna, let's congratulate our young couples!"

To the sound of applauding passengers, the six young people stood and bowed. "_This_ is embarrassing!" Makoto whispered to her blushing fiancee.

"I love it!" Minako giggled, bowing to the dinner guests a second time for good measure, then a third before finally sitting down.

"On behalf of myself and my crew" Captain Arai continued, "I'd like to give each of you our very best wishes as you move forward in your relationships together. Perhaps someday you will join us once again on the Orient Venus, but as husbands and wives."

_"Just look at Minako!"_ Rei grumbled to Yuuichirou. "Soaking up the limelight like a movie star!" The blonde was all bright smiles, but her joy evaporated at the captain's next words.

"Minna, for our first dance tonight, let's turn the floor over to the three young couples who have pledged their love to one another this week." Amid another round of applause, Minako's face turned ghostly pale.

_"No!"_ she fretted. "I'm going to make a fool of us in front of all these people, Taro-love!" Her fiancee cringed as well at the horrifying thought, his toes curling within his shiny black shoes.

Ami and Ryo arose from their chairs beside the worried pair. "Try to watch what I or Mako-chan do and copy it, Minako-chan" the blue-haired girl suggested. She smiled happily at Ryo and offered him a white-gloved hand. "Shall we dance, my darling?"

"Of course, Ami my love."

The other two girls and their future husbands followed Ami and Ryo onto the floor to the opening refrains of what thankfully sounded to Minako like a slow dance.

"I can't look!" Rei groaned. "But I _have_ to. It's almost like watching a train wreck!"

The miko's fears were all for naught as the seventeen-year-old from Nerima and his love began gracefully swaying together across the floor. Instead of looking to Ami or Makoto for guidance, the blonde's nervousness vanished as she gazed deeply into her Taro's loving eyes. Together the couple allowed the soft music and their feelings for one another to flow through them and gently guide their every move.

"Minako and Taro aren't doing half bad tonight, Mamo-chan" Usagi remarked.

"Impressive" her fiancee nodded. "Very impressive. Minako's dancing style has become much more like yours, Usako."

_"No it hasn't!_ I'm still better!"

"I don't believe it!" Rei spoke in awe. "Now I _have_ seen everything!"

. . . . .

Nearly two hours later the evening's festivities came to a close and the teens began their long trek back to their cabins. "That was so much fun, honey-love!" Minako bubbled. "I could have danced all night!"

"What's come over you, Minako-chan?" Rei puzzled. "I was expecting Taro to be limping long before now, but you were dancing together like you'd been doing it forever. At least on the slower songs."

"That's the power of love, Rei-chan!" the blonde replied happily. "I felt so confident and comfortable in my Taro's arms tonight. Like I could do _anything!_" She snuggled against her man as they walked along. "And you know what the _best_ part is? Our night has only just begun, Taro-love! I feel like we could dance from one end of the ship to the other!"

"And straight into the sea!" Makoto chuckled. "Seriously though, I'm happy you finally got those crazy feet of yours under control, Minako-chan. You both did really well tonight."

"Arigatou, Mako-chan." She turned to wink at Ami. "And thank _you,_ Ami-chan. You're a fantastic teacher."

"I'm glad I could help" her studious friend replied shyly.

"It's getting late, sweetheart. Perhaps we shouldn't press our luck with more dancing" Taro suggested.

"Ok! We'll do something that's even _more_ fun!" Minako giggled, "You know, there's still a little oil left in that bottle, honey-love."

"Here they go again" Makoto groaned while Yuji began snickering beside her.

Taro gave his brother a stern glare. _"Stop that!"_

"Gomen, Taro-chan" Yuji chuckled. "I can't help myself!"

"I'm kind of relieved that new cruise director wasn't at dinner tonight" Rei thought aloud. "One bad dream about her was more than enough."

"After we dock tomorrow we'll probably never see her again, darling" Yuuichirou reassured her. "I've forgotten all about her and maybe you should too."

Makoto overheard their exchange. "What's up with you and that woman, Rei-chan? Do you think she has something to do with Yuuichirou acting so strangely at the end of our tennis game?"

The miko frowned. "Perhaps. I still can't put my finger on it, Mako-chan. I get this weird feeling whenever I think of her. It's almost like..." Rei fell silent, lost in thought.

"She's a whole lot better than that evil witch we had to put up with at the start of our cruise, Rei-chan" Usagi insisted. "She hasn't bothered me or my Mamo-chan even once. _I_ like her!"

"You would" Rei muttered. "I'm surprised you didn't become best friends with Beryl! You could have gone shopping together."

"And what's_ that_ supposed to mean?" Usagi glared as she and her companions reached the elevator.

"You really should work harder on developing your inner senses, that's all I'm trying to say. Haven't you learned by now that there's more to this world than just what's in front of your face, Usagi-chan? Didn't that night we spent in the haunted house teach you anything?"

"You're too paranoid, Rei-chan!" the blonde scoffed. "Lately you've been imagining evil everywhere you look. It's getting ridiculous!"

"Why am I wasting my time?" the miko sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall."

. . . . .

In her cabin several decks below, Miyu had just come off duty for the evening. She hung up her uniform and changed into a filmy black negligee. On her bedside table she placed a disposable camera, waiting to capture her prey asleep in her bed. 'A few photos should be enough proof to satisfy Sayuri and win our little bet' she thought with a soft chuckle. 'Not that I need the money. I'm after something _much_ more important.'

Unfolding her cloth pentagram once again, she lit the five white candles at its cardinal points in turn as she spoke their name. "Earth... water... air... fire... and spirit." Kneeling before the silver symbol she took a sixth larger red candle in her hand, scratching the name 'Kumada Yuuichirou' into the wax with a fingernail. She placed the marked column in the center of the large star-shaped symbol and bowed before the glowing altar.

Miyu began to softly chant as she lit the sixth candle:

"This flame of passion in your heart,

from your true love you shall part

Come to me, this night alone,

become tonight my very own

_So mote it be!"_

An unseen breeze swept through the windowless cabin, causing the candle flames to flicker. A smile of unbridled lust slowly spread across Miyu's lips. "Tonight, Kumada Yuuichirou. Tonight when the clock strikes three, I will take you. Your mind, your body, your energy and your life-giving seed will no longer belong to your girlfriend. _Tonight you shall be mine!"_

_. . . . ._

In Rei's cabin, her fiancee pulled off his dinner jacket and took a step toward the closet. A sudden dizzy sensation caused the room to blur around him, his hands beginning to tremble. But after a moment the feeling subsided and the young Shinto apprentice shrugged it off. 'I must've eaten too much tonight!' he thought with a wry grin. 'How can Usagi _do that_ every day?'

Rei slipped out of her red pumps and pushed them aside. "Did I ever mention what a great dancer you are, Yuuichirou honey?" She wrapped her arms around him, purring softly, "Or that we're_ so good_ together?"

"We are?" he joked.

"Hai. We are." Her fingers reached up to loosen his tie. "They say in the western world that a match like ours is made in heaven, lover. But I think our love is even_ more_ special."

"Hai. Ours was made on the moon" Yuuichirou smiled. His fingers gently stroked her long silky-soft raven hair. "I love you so much, my beautiful Rei. So very, very much."

. . . . .

Later that night, Rei again began tossing restlessly in her bed as the face of Tachibana Miyu appeared once more in her dreams. The woman was smiling at her as though she alone knew a deep, dark secret and was deliberately withholding it from the girl.

"Who_ are_ you?" Rei heard herself ask the vision. "What are you doing to us?"

Miyu laughed coldly. "You're too late, shrine maiden. Too late to help the one you love!"

"No! It's _never_ too late!" the anguished miko heard herself cry.

_"Too late!"_ Miyu's leering face faded away, to be replaced by an image of her Yuuichirou. He appeared in his shrine robes with a bamboo broom in one hand, his back to the miko.

_"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ Rei cried out in her dream. Even in her sleep her arms reached out to hold him. _"My love!"_

The boy slowly turned toward her. His usually smiling face was filled with fear.

"Help me, Rei-chan! I'm not strong enough! _Please help me!"_

Rei awoke on her side with a jolt, facing the window. In the dimness of the cabin, the numbers on her bedside travel alarm flashed two fifty-five. She sat up and spun around in her bed, gasping in horror. The sheets had been thrown back and her fiancee's burgundy robe was missing from the nearby chair where it had lay.

Her beloved Yuuichirou was gone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

"Feeling sleepy, my love?"

"Hai. Just a little. Sleepy and so _very_ content, my Yuji" Makoto sighed happily. She and her young man shared one last kiss before the brunette settled her head onto their pillow. She suddenly laughed softly. "I'm getting nearly as bad as Minako, lover. I even forgot to take the tie out of my hair tonight."

She was about to remove it when she heard Rei's distressed voice call loudly from the cabin next door. _"Yuuichirou-chan!"_ A moment later Rei called again, this time from the hallway. _"Yuuichirou!"_

"Something's wrong" Makoto stated. She sprang from her bed and hurriedly slipped into her robe.

"I'll come with you" Yuji offered.

"Not this time, honey. You stay right there and let me handle this." Makoto opened her cabin door to find her miko friend walking down the hall, the highly agitated girl clutching several of the ofuda she had brought along in her case. The raven-haired girl's eyes were on the verge of tears.

"Rei-chan" Makoto called, hurrying up to her close friend. "What's happening?"

_"Yuuichirou is missing!"_ came the shocking reply. "I know now what's happening to him. Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"Tell me."

"It's that new cruise director, Mako-chan. She's put some kind of spell on him. She's trying to take him from me." The raven-haired girl was heartbroken._ "And I don't know where he is!"_

Makoto gently grasped her arm. "We'll find him, Rei-chan. We'll find him and get him away from that woman. Don't worry."

"But he could be anywhere on the ship! I have no idea where to start looking. It may already be too late."

"Let's check all of this deck before we expand our search" the brunette suggested. "Maybe he hasn't gone too far yet. Do you want me to wake the others?"

"Hai, if he isn't up here" the miko nodded. "We'll need the help." Together the girls ran down the hall toward a door that divided the first-class deck into two sections.

Rei flung the door open, revealing a comical sight. A blonde girl in a pink yukata was stooped over a vending machine further down the hall, groping her hand inside.

_"Usagi-chan!"_ Makoto yelled.

_"Aaghh!"_ The blonde sprang upright, her fingers wrapped tightly around a candy bar. "Mako-chan, don't scare me like that!"

"Have you seen Yuuichirou?" Rei urgently asked, and Usagi instantly noticed deep distress in the miko's voice.

"Uh... no I haven't, Rei-chan" Usagi replied. "Should I have?"

"Rei thinks the cruise director is up to no good, Usagi-chan" Makoto quickly explained. "She's taken control of Yuuichirou somehow."

Usagi's eyes grew wide. _"She has?_ She's as bad as that first woman! _Even worse!"_

"He could be anywhere on this ship. We have to find him before..." Rei's voice broke into a sob.

"I think I know where he is" Usagi said. "On deck three in room sixty-nine."

"How do you know that?" Makoto asked in surprise.

"When I was coming back to watch the end of your tennis game yesterday, I heard her tell Yuuichirou her cabin number. At the time I didn't think much of it-"

Makoto grabbed her arm, not waiting for the blonde to finish. _"Come with us, Usagi-chan!_ There's no time to waste!"

_"Hai!"_

Together the three girls ran back to the elevator and descended to the third level of the Orient Venus.

. . . . .

Yuuichirou realized in the depths of his mind that he was now in an unfamiliar part of the ship, and knew he didn't want to be there. But the young man was compelled to keep going forward. _"Why can't I stop?"_ he thought in alarm. "I don't want to be down here! I want to be with Rei!" The teen's feet kept moving, compelled by forces beyond his control. He soon arrived at a closed cabin with the number sixty-nine engraved on its door. In a daze he paused outside, only to hear a female voice call to him.

"Come in, Kumada Yuuichirou" she purred seductively. "I've been expecting you."

The boy's tortured mind fought with all his strength against the mysterious force that drove him on, but he watched in disbelief as his hand reached out and turned the knob. "Yes, my mistress." He swung the door open and stepped inside.

. . . . .

_"This way!"_ Makoto yelled. Three teenage girls ran as fast as their feet could carry them down the long corridor with Usagi's two long braids flying behind the blonde. Rounding a bend in the hallway, Rei gasped as she spied her fiancee enter the room they were seeking and close the door.

"Minna, quick!_ Before he locks it!"_ the brunette urged, sprinting ahead of her companions.

. . . . .

Inside the dimly-lit cabin, Miyu smiled at the young man's awaited arrival. "Come here, boy" she ordered. "And remove your robe." She stood in her black negligee on the opposite side of her bed, its only covering being the cloth pentagram. Yuuichirou nodded obediently and despite his heart's screaming command to stop and flee, he found himself beginning to untie the knot that held the front of his robe together. The door behind him suddenly burst open and Hino Rei and two other girls rushed inside.

_"Nani?"_ the cruise director gasped in shock.

Rei spotted the cloth and the last piece of the puzzle instantly fell into place. _"Leave him alone, you witch!"_

_"Get out of my room!"_ Miyu ordered._ "Now!"_

"She really_ is_ a witch?" Usagi was stunned by the revelation.

"That is correct" Miyu laughed. "The Kumada boy and I have plans for tonight. And they do not include _you,_ Hino-chan. _Now leave here while you still can!"_ The silver pentagram began to pulse, glowing with evil energy as the woman extended her fingertips toward the young miko.

Rei's hand gripped her love's shoulder and she spun him around. Yuuichirou's face was devoid of expression but his eyes cried out to her, begging her for help. The Shinto miko immediately pressed an ofuda against his forehead.

_"AKURYO TAISAN!"_

With the spell broken, her boy's eyes closed and he slumped unconscious into her waiting arms.

_"You'll pay dearly for interfering!"_ Miyu warned. She raised her arms high and a stiff chilling breeze filled the room. _"Guardians of protection! I call upon-"_

"I _hate_ witches!" Usagi yelled. She snatched up the cloth from Miyu's bed.

_"Don't you touch that!"_ Miyu screamed.

The blonde girl glared defiantly back at the cruise director. "Watch me!" Gripping one edge of the cloth, Usagi ripped the pentagram in two. With a sharp crackle of dissipating energy, the strange wind abruptly stopped.

_"No! You meddling little bitch!"_

Miyu took two quick steps toward Usagi and roughly grabbed her shoulder. She pulled her other hand back to slap the girl as viciously as she possibly could. An instant later, the witch found herself slammed hard against the back wall of her cabin, pinned there by the tall brunette. Makoto's face was close to hers, the girl's green eyes flashing in cold rage as one hand tightened around the cruise director's neck.

"Even _think_ of touching Usagi again and so help me, I'll drop you where you stand!"

"How_ dare_ you threaten me!" Miyu screamed. "I'll call security!"

The tall girl in the green yukata further tightened her grip. "Don't bother" Makoto growled. "We've already met."

_"You're choking me!"_ the woman wheezed.

"Am I?"

Across the bed, Yuuichirou coughed and his eyes fluttered open. "Where...?" he mumbled. "Rei-chan, how did I get here?"

"It's ok, honey" Rei replied, steadying him. "Let's get you far away from this evil place."

Makoto slightly eased her clench on the woman, satisfied that Usagi's destruction of the pentagram had sapped the witch of her powers, at least for the moment.

"I'm reporting all of you for invasion and assault!" Miyu threatened. "You'll be detained until we reach port, and then you'll be arrested!"

"Go ahead and try" Rei replied coldly. "And while you're at it, be sure to tell Miyagi Akihiro about what happened too. I'm sure he'd love to know all about your little hobby and how you treat the passengers on his ship."

"The cruise line owner?" Miyu paled. "How do you know about him?"

"He and my fiancee's parents happen to be best friends" Rei told the woman. "So if you want to cause more trouble, go right ahead. You'll get plenty back."

"You're bluffing!"

Rei responded with an icy smile. "Why don't you report us and see what happens?"

Makoto added with a chuckle, "Hai, and the next time you go to sea you'll be baiting hooks on a smelly old fishing boat in the Bering Straight."

"You... _wouldn't!"_

"No? Try us."

With an expression of utter defeat, the woman's shoulders slumped. She relented, "Please... leave me alone. I won't cause you any more problems."

Rei lead her man out of the room, followed by Usagi who turned and stuck her tongue out at the cruise director. _"Evil witch!"_

Makoto leaned closer to Miyu before relinquishing the grip on her throat. "Witch or no witch, any more trouble from you, and I mean _anything,_ and it will be the _last_ thing you do." She shook the trembling woman._ "Understand?"_

"Hai. I... understand" Miyu gurgled.

Releasing her hold, Makoto followed her friends from the cabin and after a last threatening glare at the quivering cruise director, slammed the door closed.

. . . . .

The four teens made their way back to their deck with Rei's arm snugly around her Yuuichirou to support the still-confused boy.

"Minna… what just happened to me?" he asked in a daze.

"You had an encounter with black forces, Yuuichirou-chan" Rei replied.

_"I did?_ Uh... Is everything ok?"

The miko smiled and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Hai. It is now."

. . . . .

Nearing their cabins, Yuuichirou continued apologizing profusely to his girl. "I'm _so sorry,_ my love. I tried my best to resist, but... I just didn't have the strength. Please forgive me."

"I understand, Yuuichirou-chan. Some forces in this world are stronger than any mortal's willpower. You're still a little wobbly so I'm putting you straight to bed. I'll explain everything to you in the morning, ok?"

"Arigatou." His eyes were again filled with love for the only girl in the world that mattered to him, the only girl he would ever love. "You saved me again, Rei-chan."

_"Mako-chan and I helped too!"_ Usagi blurted.

Rei grinned at the blonde. "Hai. You certainly did, Usagi-chan. I owe you my deepest thanks. You really came through for me tonight."

"That's right!" Usagi laughed._ "He he!_ Odango-atama saves the day!" She asked hopefully, "Does this mean you'll finally stop teasing me?"

"I promise not to tease you anymore" the miko vowed. She smiled, "For... at least a week."

_"Ohh!_ Just _one_ week?"

Makoto watched Rei guide her young man into their room with a wonderful sense of relief. Somewhere behind her a door opened and two sets of footsteps hurried up behind the brunette, accompanied by the unmistakable scent of strawberry._ 'They're still at it!'_ Makoto thought with a faint groan. 'Minako and Taro are going to-" But the voice she head next caused her to spin around in complete surprise.

"Minna, what's going on?" Ami asked. "We heard commotion out in the hall and thought we should check on everyone."

"Everything's back to normal now, Ami-chan." Makoto allowed a smile to slowly creep across her lips and she leaned slightly closer to the curious young couple.

"Nani?" Ami asked, puzzled.

As her smile widened, Makoto took a long, deep sniff.

The blue-haired girl instantly blushed bright scarlet as she realized what Makoto was implying. She tightly grasped her Ryo's hand and dragged him back into their cabin, swiftly closing and locking the door behind her.

_"Some people!"_ Makoto laughed. With Usagi and Rei now safely back in their rooms the brunette strolled over to her own door and opened it, finding Yuji waiting with a happy smile.

"Yuji honey" she chuckled, "some day we have_ got_ to try out that oil!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Ohayou!"

With the cruise now in its final hour, Usagi waved to Minako and Taro from within a snack bar on the Orient Venus. The happy couple greeted her and Mamoru before joining them, Makoto and Yuji at their small glass-topped table.

"Even with that giant smile you're wearing you still look a bit down, Minako-chan" Usagi noticed.

"Hai. Our cruise is nearly over and I don't want it to end, Usagi-chan" the other blonde said before sighing deeply. "I'm really going to miss my ship."

"We could become stowaways and head back out on the next cruise, sweetheart" Taro suggested with a grin.

"Don't tempt me, my little stud muffin!"

Makoto nearly choked on her coffee._ "Stud muffin?"_

"Now_ that's_ a fitting name" Yuji snickered. "Mind if I call you 'stud' for short?"

_"Yuji-chan!"_ The older teenager directed a stern glare at his sibling.

"Don't like that name, Taro-chan? How about 'muffin-chan' instead?" Yuji's snicker quickly became a laugh.

"I'm_ never_ going to live this trip down" Taro sighed.

"I just heard from Rei there was a little excitement late last night" Minako said. "And to think I missed out on all the fun."

"I'm sure you didn't miss any fun at all last night, Minako-chan" Makoto snorted. "But yes, there was a confrontation between Rei and the cruise director earlier this morning. Who would have thought we had a real witch aboard the ship?"

_"Well!"_ Minako exclaimed. "I certainly won't allow any more witches on _my_ boat!"

"I'm very proud of the way you confronted that evil woman" Mamoru smiled at his fiancee. "That took courage, Usako. And thanks for stepping in to keep her safe, Mako-chan. I know I can always rely on you."

"To be honest, I enjoyed it Mamoru-san" the brunette grinned evilly. Her smile grew even wider as Ami and Ryo greeted their friends and sat at a nearby table. "Here for one last breakfast before we dock, lovebirds?"

"Hai" Ami nodded. "My Ryo-kun and I are going to try the smoothies, Mako-chan." She gestured to the menu sitting on her table. "They look quite delicious in this photo."

"I hear the strawberry kind is _extra_ tasty" Makoto teased. "But I'm sure you and Ryo already know all about that, Ami-chan."

_"Mako-chan!"_ Ami reddened and quickly reached for the menu, burying her blushing face behind it.

"That was too easy!" the brunette laughed. "So... what does everyone have planned for the rest of the week?"

_"Silly! We're going to Nerima!"_ Minako blurted excitedly. "The moment we get back home, we'll tell my parents about our engagement and the cruise and then we're driving straight to your house! Do you and Yuji need a ride?"

"Uh... I think we'll be staying at my apartment until tomorrow, Minako-chan. I have to pay some bills and water my plants. Don't worry about us, we'll catch the train to Nerima first thing in the morning."

"No problem. I'll pick you up at the station!" Minako insisted. "You and your honey will be relaxing at your place in no time at all. I'll even try to beat my old speed record!"

Makoto and Yuji both cringed. "Arigatou" the brunette muttered.

"Mamo-chan, can we all go on another cruise someday?" Usagi begged. "This one was so much fun!"

"Don't forget romantic!_ So romantic_!" Minako swooned before deeply kissing her Taro's lips.

"Minako-chan, when you said this was your love boat, you really weren't kidding!" Makoto laughed. She gazed happily at the sparkling engagement ring on her finger. "And... I guess it was mine too."

"And don't forget Ami's!" Minako added. Switching to English, she addressed the quiet couple sitting at the other table. "Isn't that right, Mrs. Urawa?"

Ami smiled back. "Some day I _will_ have that name, Minako-chan" she replied, also speaking in English.

"What's everyone saying?" Usagi muttered. "I can hardly understand a single word!"

A voice behind her piped up. "In that case, maybe you should try paying more attention during foreign language studies, Usagi-chan." Rei and Yuuichirou settled into seats at Ami's table. "Instead of doodling in your notebooks and daydreaming in class."

_"Hey!_ You promised you weren't going to tease me for a week, remember?" the blonde protested. "And it's still only the first day! _That's not fair, Rei-chan!"_

"I'm not teasing you" the miko replied. "I'm merely stating a commonly-known fact."

"Fine! Then no more facts for a whole week either!" Usagi yelled. "If I want facts I'll go back to school!"

"That won't help" Rei shot back. "School obviously hasn't taught you much so far."

_"Ohh_! Some people are _so_ ungrateful!" the blonde grumbled. "Well at least _I_ get to spend the rest of the week with my Mamo-chan! _You'll_ be stuck working at the shrine!_ Ha!"_

"That really isn't so bad, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou reflected. "I realize after last night how much more I still have to learn."

"And you will, honey." Rei kissed his cheek. "With Grandpa's guidance and my help too, of course."

"Hai!" Yuuichirou grinned. "Before you know it I'll be a real Shinto Master, darling!"

"One step at a time, Yuuichirou-chan" the miko sighed. "I can see that you're completely back to your normal self again, lover."

"That must have been quite the harrowing experience you went through last night" Mamoru mused.

"I'll say it was!" Yuuichirou nodded. "I knew what I was doing the whole time but had absolutely no control over my own body. It was terrifying!"

"Sounds like a typical day in the life of Minako and Taro!" Makoto laughed. "Which reminds me, how's that book idea of yours coming along, Minako-chan?"

"I already have the chapter titles all planned out!" the blonde bubbled excitedly. "My book will start off with a section all about romance. You know, how a guy should properly treat his girl on a date. Things like that. And then it'll move on to cover more pleasurable activities!" she winked at the brunette.

"And to think you're going to be my sister-in-law someday" Makoto said with a sigh.

"I know! _Won't it be great?"_

"Minako-chan, if you're serious about writing and would like an editor or a proofreader for your book, I'll be more than happy to do it" Ami volunteered, much to her friends' surprise. She blushed as she sipped her smoothie, quickly adding, "Uh... purely as an academic exercise, of course."

"Of course" Rei chuckled. "Ami-chan, I don't think even you_ or_ your Ryo could learn anything new on _that_ subject. But considering it's Minako the maniac we're talking about... I could be wrong."

_"Everyone_ can learn from me!" Minako giggled. "I'm _full_ of fun surprises! Aren't I, honey-love?"

Yuji peered across the table at his blushing older brother. "Is that true, stud muffin?"

Taro could only manage an embarrassed grin. "Shut up, Yuji-chan."

. . . . .

The five couples strolled together out onto the main deck as two tugboats slowly eased the Orient Venus into its berth. "It's so hot again today!" Usagi grumbled from the railing. "Mako-chan, you should think about putting in a swimming pool at your house."

"I'm not exactly made of money, Usagi-chan" the brunette laughed. "But it would be a nice addition. Maybe someday."

"We wouldn't even need to dig a hole for the pool, sweetheart" her fiancee remarked. "Just let Minako drive over your lawn a few more times, then fill the ruts with water. That'll be deep enough!"

Makoto glared at Minako's pouting face. "And while we're on_ that_ subject, please don't park your car on any more of my flower beds! It took ages to fix the last one you wrecked."

"Gomen. It won't happen again" the blonde promised. She watched the boarding ramps lock in place against the ship and passengers begin to disembark from the Orient Venus. She turned to her fiancee with moist eyes. "Taro-love, I don't want to get off!"

"I'll bet he's heard _that_ before!" Makoto chuckled.

"Minna, I hate to mention Senshi business at a time like this but we still have that strange meteor strike to investigate" Ami reminded her friends. "It could be somewhat important."

_"Boooring!"_ Usagi groaned. "The only thing_ I_ want to investigate when we get home is a big tasty lunch!" Ignoring Rei's glare, she snuggled against her true love. "Mamo-chan, do you really think there'll be more trouble ahead for us?"

Her young man gazed across the sprawling city and on toward Fujiyama, the ancient snow-capped mountain towering majestically through the distant morning haze. "I honestly don't know what's in store for our futures, my Usako. Perhaps there will be other challenges ahead for us and the Sailor Senshi." He gently gathered the petite blonde into his arms. "But I _do_ know that whatever happens in our lives from now on, my beautiful princess, we'll always have each other."

The odango-haired girl smiled happily at her handsome prince. "Hai! Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen... together forever. As it was meant to be."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The End

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One last note: Thank you for taking time to read my stories! I hope you enjoyed them.

Until we meet again... Sayonara!

A Writer of Fact and Fiction.


End file.
